


Power of the Queens

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arya Stark is Princess who was Promised, Azor Ahai, Character Death, Final Battle, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, House Baratheon, House Greyjoy, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Arya Stark, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Crush, Lesbian Daenerys Targaryen, Lesbian Myrcella Baratheon, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Myrcella Baratheon is Queen of the Rock, POV Daenerys, POV Myrcella Baratheon, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys, Queen Myrcella, Queen Sansa, Queen Yara, Queen in the North, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: After the coronations of Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon and Yara Greyjoy, Westeros is faced with queens at every turn. Will it be all out war?Foursome DaenSanMyrya





	1. The Queens Rise

"I know....about you and Mother...and I'm glad...I'm glad you're my father!"

Myrcella smiled and hugged Jaime, who hugged back, relieved and in tears. 

"Myr...you know what that means, right? You don't have any claim to the throne, nor does your brother."

"We'll figure that out later. I need to see my brother again."

Myrcella was conflicted. On the one hand, it was terrifying to know she was an incestuous bastard with no claim to anything. On the other, Jaime Lannister was a powerful brave knight and chivalrous, who saved her from the Sand Snakes. Robert Baratheon was just an old drunk who paid her no mind. For this reason, she was proud to have come from the lineage of Jaime. 

 

The shores of Blackwater Bay sparkled, as would surely, Mother's eyes when she saw her only daughter and second remaining child sail in. Sure enough, Cersei whispered, "Myrcella..!" and ran out to meet her brother and daughter. Myrcella smiled brightly, and ran into her mother's arms, delighting in her warm embrace and arms. Perhaps things would turn out better now. 

They received a raven from Doran, offering his continued support and should anything happen to his son, it would be war. 

However darker things were on the horizon. 

"You will stay under guard in your room, Myrcella. It's for your own protection. Your brother-"

"I know what happened to Joffrey, Mother, but-"

"No buts, young lady. It was dangerous enough sending you off to Dorne. Now that you are home again, I'll never let you out of my sight."

Cersei's eyes filled with tears and she clutched her baby girl tightly. Myrcella hugged her back. Her mother was her mother. She knew she only wished to protect her and her brother.

 

Far away, in the Iron Islands, Euron Greyjoy was trying to make his case for King. 

"-and together we'll take the Seven Kingdoms."

Yara scoffed, "With what army? Hers. The victory will be hers. The crown will be hers...and when she's done with you...she'll kill you and take your fleet anyway. In fact, the moment you go offerning her ships with only a marriage deal in return, she will kill you and take it anyway. I've heard many stories from Essos. Ironborn do not conquer land. We can defeat anyone at sea! We should keep it that way! Stay away from the greenlanders. The last time we pushed them too far, they battered down our gates and killed everyone inside. I will not let that happen again!"

"YARA! YARA! YARA!" the cheers broke out. Euron could only stare in horror as his sole master plan had collapsed. He tried to calmly walk out, but the new queen laughed and snarled "No. You will die today, Euron Greyjoy. Arrest him." 

"No! Let me go, you snivelling wretches!" He desperately screamed as Yara's men dragged him away.

 

Myrcella was sitting in her room when the news broke. It was Qyburn, her mother's supporter. 

"Your Grace...your brother...he..."

Myrcella saw the sorrowful look on his face and knew what it meant. _Mother...you went too far!_

She turned and saw the smoke from the Red Keep. She had really gone and done it. There would surely be war! _The Reach will rebel! How could Mother be so foolish?_ Myrcella openly wept for her little brother, driven to throw himself from the Red Keep because of Mother's atrocities. _I have half a mind to follow him to the next life-_

"You are the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Your Grace."

Myrcella could only stay frozen in shock. _I'm queen now...Trystane's the king. At least we will have Doran's men in the coming conflict.  A new sense of steely purpose filled her mind. She was responsible for over a million people now. This nearly overwhelmed her, yet as a princess, it was what she had been born to one day do._

"Very well. I wish to speak to my small council. Arrest my mother and keep her in her quarters until I say otherwise. Do not take no for an answer. Call the banners. The Reachmen will be very angry with us unless I give them my mother's head and I will not be doing that.  War...is coming. I want a coronation within the week."

"Very well, my queen." Qyburn bowed and left the room. The blonde queen turned to Trystane, her promised. 

"You are king now, my love. My king."

Trystane gravely nodded, "I hope to serve you well." He leaned in and kissed her chastely. "My father will support us, I know he will."

"Dorne is not the world, I fear. You warred against the knights of the Reach for thousands of years. Daenerys Targaryen will soon turn her eye to me as well."

"Only my people resisted Aegon the Conqueror. Do not think this lost just yet."

Myrcella smiled lovingly, and kissed him again.

 

Varys bowed, "My queen....the Reach is with us. The Mad Queen Mother destroyed the majority of House Tyrell and murdered Queen Margaery. King Tommen took his own life. A little girl sits the Iron Throne, many believe to be a bastard with no right to it. They've never been weaker."

"Thank you, Lord Varys. We will sail in two days. The Redwyne Fleet shall join us on the way there. We'll sail to Dragonstone, then prepare for a siege of the capital. That little girl is no general."

Tyrion shook his head, "It will be difficult for many to side with you over Myrcella. I know my niece. She is brighter than she lets on, and a sweet, kind girl. I wonder if it's not best to-"

"That throne is _mine,_ Lord Hand. Not hers." boomed Daenerys.

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Her family slaughtered mine. _Your_ family. Try not to forget I chose not to slaughter you. Myrcella is a child, which means she has no real power in the capital. It's all Cersei and the Kingslayer."

"A new strategy, perhaps. Land in the Reach, consolidate our forces. Maybe turn some of the southern lords to our cause. The Dornish will never back us. Cersei just made a Martell King of Westeros. The Vale is under a weak sickly boy and Littlefinger. The North is ruled by Boltons, last we heard. We rarely hear anything of them. Hit Myrcella hard and burn the Red Keep down, you will never be able to control the people. But if she surrenders..."

"She will. What can anyone do to stop three dragons and a hundred thousand Dothraki? Not the least, all the chivalry and might of the south rides with me. Myrcella will bend the knee....or she will be punished accordingly."

"You mean burned alive-"

"No, punished accordingly!" Daenerys insisted idignantly. 

"My father would have liked you, Your Grace." Tyrion smirked amusedly. 

 

Weeks ago, Sansa had managed to at last overthrow the butchers who murdered her family and retake their birthright, Winterfell. She had even executed their leader, the brutal Ramsay Bolton, mere hours ago. A deserved fate.

However according to her brother Jon Snow, there was far worse threats still to come. The Night King. An Army of the Dead. It gave her a chill down her spine. Not to mention the snake himself, Littlefinger. She was shaken from her thoughts when the men from the Vale and North began debating their next move. Lord Royce, a veteran warrior began speaking.

“You can’t expect Knights of the Vale to side with wildling invaders.” He vehemently said. It was true that their forces required 2000 wildlings to help them but they weren’t invading. Sansa however kept quiet about this.

“We didn’t invade”, Tormund replied. “We were  _invited_.”

“Not by me.” Royce huffed.

Jon stood up. He was getting used to this whole leader thing, Sansa noticed.

“The free folk, the northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together, and we won. My father uses to say we find our true friends on the battlefield.” Sansa stiffened, but was heartwarmed at the mention of her departed father.  _Father, I swear to you, I will protect our home._

Lord Corbray was next to speak.

“The Boltons are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it’ll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms.”

Jon disagreed, sternly. “The war is not over. And I promise you, friend, the true enemy won’t wait out the storm. He  _brings_ the storm.”

Suddenly the crowd murmured and whispered. Could it be true? What was Jon talking about? Dead men? Sansa initially didn’t even believe it herself if not for the stories the Watch and Wildlings told her at the Wall.

Corbray sneered “Nonsense. Snarks and grumpkins, huh?”

Lyanna however was furious. She looked at the other lords with utter disdain.

“Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Manderly. But you refused the call. You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover, but in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no king but the King in the North whose name is  _Stark_. I don’t care if he’s a bastard. Ned Stark’s blood runs through his veins. He’s my king from this day until his last day.”

Sansa smiled.  _Yes, Jon should be the King. He deserves it. Jon is Jon._  Wait, d _idn’t’ that Mormont attempt to refuse to help? What is she talking about?_

Sansa interrupted her. “You did refuse us. You nearly didn’t even pledge your men to our cause until Ser Davos warned you about the army of the Dead.”

Lyanna stiffened. “I was trying to protect my people-“

“But you just said you remembered, that House Mormont remembered. Care to remind us all here what it was you remembered? I am the last trueborn Stark unless my sister re-emerges, and House Mormont has been sworn to my family without question for centuries. Even then, Jon would not have won the battle without Lord Baelish and I. You all owe me your lives!”

Sansa’s harsh words seemed to be enough to make the lords feel great shame and guilt. Sansa would have been harsher and screamed at all of them but she stayed quiet for the time being _. I have half a mind to hang them all for abandoning us_.  _Wow, Who am I, Daenerys Targaryen?_  In an unexpected move, Jon stood up again.

“You’re wrong, Lady Lyanna. My sister speaks harshly but there is nothing to forgive from any of you. And I cannot be king. My lords, you went south for my half-brother Robb and named him King in the North, like Torrhen before him and declared the independence of our home from the Crown. The laws are clear and if Tommen cannot be king of Westeros after Robert Baratheon, then I cannot be King after Robb, instead of Sansa!”

Sansa gasped, realizing what her brother was saying.

“Sansa’s blood is trueborn, the daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. The North should rally to their own.” He smiled sadly down at her, then began to kneel. He drew Longclaw and laid it at her feet.   
“Am I your sworn sword and brother, Sansa, from this day to my last?”

Sansa still numb, gave the barest of nods.

Jon continued “Then I pledge my allegiance, my queen.”

Lyanna frowned and stared at Jon angrily. Manderly stepped forward and smiled proudly.

“You speak truly, Jon Snow. I beg your forgiveness, Lady Sansa. We loved your father. We died for him by the thousands in Robert’s Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. When your brother was murdered at the Red Wedding, I didn’t want more Manderlys dying for nothing. Sansa Stark won the Battle of Winterfell. She brought the Knights of the Vale to our aid, and is the rightful heir to Robb by birth and blood. She  _is_  the Red Wolf. The Queen in the North!”

Lord Glover’s face was marked with shame. “There will be more fights to come. Not fighting in this one was my greatest shame. Never again. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years.  _Queen in the North_!”

Yohn Royce and Lord Corbray stood forward and drew their blades. Royce boomed “We rode north for you, Lady Sansa. We fought the Boltons for you. We declare you Queen of the Mountain and Vale!”

“ _Queen of the Mountain and Vale_!” Corbray shouted.

“Queen of the Trident! Queen of the Trident!” Came another voice.

Lord Mallister was next. “Your uncle died fighting for us. He refused to come to help you. I will not. You are of Tully blood and you will lead us through this. The Red Wolf! Queen of the Trident!”

The shouting grew louder. Jon goofily smiled at his sister, who was still gaping in shock. Finally, she found her voice.

“I-I accept. I accept this tremendous responsibility. I understand your misgivings about the Iron Throne and I agree that we should break free, just as Robb wanted. Jon, you had faith in me even when no one else did. My debt to you shall never truly be repaid. I don’t know if I will do a very good job of being queen but with you all here to advise me and protect me, I pledge that we will get through this.

“All of humanity is faced with its greatest challenge,” she commandingly boomed. “Our own extinction. My brother and I have begun making preparations to repel this attack coming from the North. And in the south, Lannisters still press their boot on the common folk’s necks. I look at each of you, here today, Wildling and Northman, smuggler and Lord. Brave warriors, all. Even if no one among you were to support me, I would still wage this terrible war against the threats we now face alone. Will you ride with me? Will you be my brothers in arms? WILL YOU BE HEROES?”

A deafening roar erupted from the Hall, as all the Lords of the North, Vale and Trident thundered in support for the queen. She had successfully rallied them and now almost all doubt in their hearts had been washed away, replaced with fire and passion. 

 

Myrcella felt the crown lower atop her head. Mother imprisoned, the Reach, North, Vale, Trident and Iron Islands in open rebellion. It may be the first time in a long time where a monarch taking power was the last thing they ever wanted, Myrcella thought.

"All Hail Her Grace, Myrcella of the House Baratheon, the Gentle Stag, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms!" said Qyburn, just as her father returned. Jaime looked at her with sadness but also pride. His daughter had come an incredibly long way. 

 

Four queens were on a collision course and nothing was stopping it now. Westeros was about to be hit by fire and blood.


	2. Storm Clouds

Myrcella sat down with her remaining council. At this point it was her husband King Trystane, her father Lord Commander Jaime Lannister, Qyburn and Daven Lannister.

"Will you let your mother go?" whispered Jaime. He had been back for days but they had not yet spoke about the fact her own mother was a mass murdering traitor who committed regicide on her queen, and as a result, imprisoned by the new one. It still felt strange, being called Her Grace. She was only in this position because two of her brothers died and because of her mother's lies. Yet she knew Westeros would do better under Queen Myrcella than Queen Daenerys. So war it was.

"First of all, as my first act as queen, Qyburn is no longer Hand of the Queen. That title goes to my uncle Jaime. Traditionally the Lord Commander is on the Small Council."

"Myr...that is a great honor...but-" Jaime stammered. 

"I can think of no one better, _uncle_." She slightly emphasized "uncle" so Jaime knew what she truly meant. _Father_. He was her father. He had to help her through this. "I would have you reaffirm you are committed to your oaths, to your family and to my kingdom."

Jaime laid his sword at her feet. "As you command, Your Grace."

Qyburn didn't say a word. He only looked on, fascinated. 

"You all probably know by now that Daenerys Targaryen is headed here with one hundred thousand men....and Uncle Tyrion. The Reachmen joined her. She also has the backing of Dothraki, Unsullied, and if my Master of Whisperers is to be believed, three dragons. The North and Vale declared for Sansa Stark and call her Queen of the North, Trident and Vale. Enemies everywhere. I'm surrounded, Uncle. You are the commander of the Lannister army. How do we proceed?"

"Areo Hotah is promising 20 000 spears to defend the capital. The Westerlands and Crownlands, plus the City Watch give us an additional 20 000."

"So few?"

"The war with the Stark girl's brother drained us. You're Lady of Storm's End now, which gives us all the men Stannis had. Not impossible...not enough. The Freys are destroyed and whoever killed them is not our friend. As long as Daenerys looks like the winning side, they will support her, foreign horde or not, Myr. Right now, we look like the losing side."

"And Sansa?"

"Surprises me at every turn, as do you. The Knights of House Arryn support her and like your father in law, their men have not seen conflict yet. She is dangerous if provoked. You called your banners but the Stark girl no longer recognizes your authority, she's made that quite clear."

"She won't come down south to speak to me, will she?"

"No. I wouldn't do it if I were her and she seems astute enough."

"Seven hells...What is the plan?"

"Hold the capital."

Daven spoke up, "The Dragon Queen has...well, dragons. You don't have a way to stop them. Perhaps surrender-"

Myrcella held up her hand, "I will not surrender just yet. Daenerys is strong but she will find I won't just buckle under her foot so easily. She's starting to know that..."

Qyburn said "We are currently working on a solution. Dragons are powerful....but not invincible."

"Will Uncle Tyrion speak to me? Perhaps we can work out an armistace that does not destroy both sides."

"I will not talk to that murdering fool, Myr. Don't ask me to!" Jaime hotly demanded. 

Myrcella wistfully eyed him, then let it pass. Her uncle did murder her grandfather and brother. But her mother murdered her great uncle, sister in law, father in law and brother in law. Why did murder have to be the way of things in their family? There had to be a better way! Just how badly did that Targaryen girl want her throne that she'd start a civil war to get it? She herself never wanted it! She never asked for it! Yet she had to fight. Her family was in danger on all fronts. The only ray of light is that she wasn't fighting the North as well.

"I know...you're right, Uncle."

 

At Highgarden, Daenerys began landing her troops. She watched with wonder and glee as her monster armada reached landfall just south of Oldtown, to be joined by the full might of the Reach. From there they would hit the Crownlands and destroy Myrcella's supporters. 

 

Tyrion spoke up, "Our army is for the most part, foreigners and freed slaves. To Myrcella, we look like invading savages looking to burn cities and rape their wives. If we defeat her in the field with Lady Olenna's men, our queen will be more accepted.

They'll hit Myrcella from the south. From the north, we will send the Unsullied, and a support company of 2000 Dothraki. My brother will not let the Rock be undefended. The fight up the walls will be hard. The Lannister men fight for my brother and niece. They love them. But Myrcella is a child. That is how we shall strike at her. We need her men to believe this is not something they can win and that Daenerys is not here to murder their child queen and kill the rest."

Daenerys nodded. 

"So my men will die and your Dothraki are all but untouched? If you want to take the Iron Throne, take it. You have three very large dragons. Be a dragon." urged Olenna. 

"We have already discussed this. I do not wish to murder thousands of innocent people. That is exactly what Myrcella's supporters think I wish to do. But I am here to save Westeros from decadence and tyranny."

"Your Grace, Myrcella imprisoned her own mother-"

"And made the man who killed my father Hand! I will not hear it!"

"You told me you knew what your father was."

"He stabbed him in the back. Broke his oath-"

"If Jaime burned him alive, would you feel better about it?"

Daenerys growled and ignored him. 

"The Riverlands is in chaos. Half of them declared for Myrcella. Half of them back this Stark girl they're calling queen. How many queens is that? Five? I've lost count!" She laughed harshly. 

Varys said, "House Frey was annhilated. They're saying some kind of assassin used a hefty dose of poison in a trap. I do not put faith in assassins, my queen. We should not count this person as an ally."

"I know what the Freys did. It's logical that whoever did that was a supporter of the Starks, and the Starks have declared themselves in open rebellion."

Tyrion stammered, "W-wait, my queen. I knew Sansa and Jon Snow. Sansa is no killer. In fact she is as gentle as Myrcella! I trust and like Jon Snow, in the short time I knew him. We should be seeking to make common cause-"

"Very well. Send a letter to this...Jon Snow. His sister must come to me in Highgarden...and bend her knee. Then our alliance begins and Myrcella's army will be trapped, outnumbered 3 to 1. When the jaws begin to shut, she will sue for peace and lay down her crown."

 

Sansa called a council. Events in the south greatly concerned her. A mere day ago, she heard that the entire Frey Male line had been exterminated. Oddly she felt dread and fear, no matter how much those damned Freys deserved such a fate. Who could have done that, and why?  _The Northerners were busy and we had more cause than anyone to destroy the Twins_. She only hoped that the female line would accept her as queen and not cause any more trouble. However that was too good to be true. They, along with most of the Riverlands, were splitting in half, some backing her, and some backing Queen Myrcella.

She had only heard days ago as well, that Cersei was in prison for murdering among others, Margaery Tyrell. Sansa almost sobbed and choked up. For the briefest of times, Margaery had been a true friend and a kindness. She remembered wanting to kiss the southern girl. Not on the cheek, you see...but right on the lips. Now she will never get that chance. Still, Cersei in prison. Sansa chuckled darkly. At the hands of her own daughter, no less. Myrcella was a bright child, last time Sansa spoke to her. Now she was Queen in the South. Sansa prayed it would not come to war. But no Stark ever did well marching south. Her place was home now. 

"My lords, thank you for coming. We have much to discuss. As my first act as queen, I legitimize my brother as Prince Jon  _Stark_. I also name him Supreme Commander of our armies and my rightful heir.” Jon’s eyes began to tear up. Sansa knew this was something he had wished to have for his whole life.  _I treated him so badly. I’m so sorry, Jon. You are a Stark and always was, I promise you._

She turned to the others.

“Lord Royce, no one can doubt your honor. I name you Hand of the Queen."

“Your Grace, thank you for this honor. You are truly wise”.

Sansa smiled weakly. _Your Grace._ _I will never get used to that._

“We can't defend the North if only half the population is fighting.” Jon said.

Sansa replied “Madness. We cannot expect children to fight”.

“I don’t mean children, Your Grace.”

“I’m not trained, Jon. I haven’t even killed anyone.”

“You are needed to lead. You named me Supreme Commander of the army, however and our army is not enough! We need all women to take up arms.”

Alys Karstark spoke up. “We will, Your Grace. We love our Queen and we shall fight for you.”

Lyanna Mormont hissed. “Mormonts don’t need their men to do all the fighting. I will fight just as hard as any,”

Lord Glover replied “You damn Karstarks betrayed the north to fight for that fucking Bolton.”

Sansa agreed but she needed to get this under control and fast.

“Hold on, my Lord. Alys did not do anything. Karhold didn’t do anything. However, we should give Alys a new home and place our forward strongholds in Last Hearth and Karhold, which will pass to families who supported us against Ramsay. They are our strongest keeps that are close to the Wall. If the Wall falls…. we must be ready. I will dispossess the traitorous houses of their homes and give them something smaller, in the south.”

Jon looked at her angrily but did not try to debate her about her decision. Instead he reminded her of something else.

“The Wall is weak. We need it fully manned and resupplied. That will be our first line of defence.”

Sansa nodded. “I agree, Prince Jon. We should send anyone we can spare.”

“Last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. The closest castle to Hardhome is Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.”

Tormund agreed to go. He took both his remaining wildlings and any thieves and killers still rotting in prison. Some murmured in disagreement.

Sansa boomed regally, “Any hate crimes against the wildlings will not be tolerated. I am ready to lead the North, Trident and Vale to victory. Repair the fortifications, create siege engines for fire, and gather together every Valyrian Sword we have. Eastwatch will be the site of our final stand.”

 Maester Wolkan approached.  
“A raven from King's Landing, Your Grace” He timidly said.   
Sansa read aloud the message “ _I, Queen Myrcella Baratheon, hereby call my banners against the Mad King's daughter's invading savage hordes, who have come to burn our cities and enslave our people. Let all true lords and ladies answer my call for aid. We must defend our home. We shall stand together this day, or burn apart."_

She folded it back up, pensively. Sansa wished badly she could help Myrcella against the Mad King's daughter but the company she kept, like the Kingslayer? Less charming. Still, Lannisters had never ranged this far north. They wouldn't now, when they have bigger problems on their doorstep. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. The Mad King's daughter had assembled at least 100 000 men and three dragons. The largest army in the world. The second largest was coming down on top of all three of them, from the North. Jon urged her to consider the Northern threat the largest one. 


	3. Cersei

Myrcella had not seen her mother in days. She felt slightly bad and chanced a visit. Outside her door, Myrcella had posted two Kingsguard at all times. 

"My queen." One of them gruffly said.

"Let me pass."

"As you wish, my queen."

The door creaked open, and there was Mother, curled up on the bed, looking down.

"Your uncle has not come to see me."

"Well of course not. He's Hand to Daenerys." Myrcella wryly smiled. 

"You-you know?'

"Yes. I know about you and Father. I think a part of me always knew, but just didn't want to believe."

Cersei almost sobbed, "Oh what must you think of me, my sweet girl. My last child."

"I didn't have to be the last. Uncle Tyrion killed Joff, but your actions killed Tommen."

"He betrayed-"

"Do not _start!_ You know exactly why he would do something like that." Myrcella growled, quite unlike her usual self. "You committed treason and regicide. If I let you out....you will just kill me too..."

Cersei could not believe her daughter thought her capable. "I...I killed them for yo-"

"Don't even try. You were on trial for my existence, among other things. Know this, Mother. The only reason I have not executed you is because I am not you. I am nothing. Like. You.' She fiercely declared. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Myrcella. You're kind. You're good. Maybe...If I can make someone like you...I'm not a complete monster." 

Myrcella finally had some sympathy for her murderess of a mother. If only a little. 

"I'm not letting you out of here, except to use the latrine. Your monster was stripped of his Kingsguard cloak and sent to war against the dragon queen. We need him there, not here. Your war. A war I now have to lead our armies against."

Cersei nodded sadly and turned away. Her own child _hated_ her. She believed once that her one good quality was she loved her children and they loved her. To see hate in Myrcella's eyes, it finally started to crack away at Cersei's psychopathic psyche, revealing a sad, bitter, broken woman.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Mother. Thank you for showing me what kind of queen I should be. I will never forget it."

She breathed, and then turned one last time. 

"Father will visit you in the morning. I will send him."

 

In the Iron Islands, Yara and Theon discussed their next move. Construction of the Iron Fleet was underway, and things were looking good. She was worried about dragons but had no illusions actually going to war with the Targaryens any time soon. With any luck, she hoped to ride it out and hope Daenerys did not notice the tiny Iron Queen off her shores. She had been crowned Iron Queen weeks ago and donned the Driftwood Crown. Since then, she had to deal out her fair share of death against challengers who still did not believe they should have a female ruler. 

"There are still those who doubt your rule, Yara.'

"I will kill them too." She declared darkly. 

"I owe the Northern queen a debt. Should it come to war, an alliance with her seems logical."

"The greenlanders will never trust us again, little brother! Our only hope is that they do not notice us, and if they do, that we have enough ships to make an invasion not worth the trouble."

"I know, but I wonder if it is not wiser to folllow through with our uncle's plan. Side with the dragon queen outright."

'The Iron Fleet will seal the deal, you think? A little Lannister girl sits the Iron Throne. She will win the throne against the Lannisters soon enough."

"Sansa is alone. She needs allies more than the dragon queen does. You think the dragon queen doesn't want to rule the Seven Kingdoms? All of them? We should stand as one for the fires of independence."

"Inspiring, brother but I have no wish to die for the losing side. That is what Uncle did not understand before I killed him. That is what Father did not understand. We Ironborn must stay at sea and on our islands. All we have to offer Sansa is a fleet, and her eyes are turned firmly northward to fight god knows what."

"On my way here, the North was abuzz. Whispers... of dead things in the night."

Yara scoffed, "You believe that shit? Grow up!"

 

Dead things in the night stalked them. In the woods, they were coming. The Wall could not hold forever, according to Jon. So Sansa grimly set about preparing their defences. Valyrian Steel killed Walkers but there was nowhere near enough of it. If only they had a mountain of dragonglass. 

"-letter, Your Grace.” Sansa shook herself out of her thoughts.

“Who is it from?”

“Samwell Tarly in the Citadel.”

Jon looked up with surprise.

“I know him. I trust him with my life. We shall read what he needs from us……he says there’s dragonglass in Dragonstone, where Daenerys Targaryen landed days ago. We need that dragonglass.” _Dragonglass?_

“Can we get it without drawing her attention?’

“……No.”

“I am not risking incurring the wrath of that mad bitch, Jon.”

Sure enough, there was a second letter, from Tyrion to Jon, explaining their arrival in the south and that Sansa should come there and bend the knee. 

"I will not go." Sansa hotly said. "My place is here now."

“Do you think it’s Tyrion? She asked.

“You know him better than any of us. What do you think?” Jon replied.

“Tyrion is not like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it's too great a risk.”

Ser Davos Seaworth grabbed the letter and chuckled. “Sounds like a charmer. Of course, the casual mention of a Dothraki horde, a legion of Unsullied and three dragons, a bit less charming.”

Jon turned to him. “We’re facing undead magical beings who want to kill us.”

Sansa said “Dragons can kill us too. They’ve burned whole cities down before. Daenerys is Aegon the Conqueror reborn.”

Davos however was deep in thought. “But you told me once that fire will kill wights, didn’t you, my prince? Dragonfire would too.”

Sansa stared at him. “Are you trying to send me to my death, Ser Davos?”

“No, no. I wouldn’t meet with her.  But if the Army of the Dead makes it past the Wall, do we have enough men to fight them? Our armies are depleted heavily from the wars with King Joffrey and the Boltons.”

Sansa sighed. She had to think about what to do. 

 

 


	4. To Winterfell

There was so many strong personalities clashing. Sansa feared this War of Three Queens could become as destructive as the War of Five Kings was. Sansa knew she had no ill will against Myrcella, and Myrcella would not likely harm her should they parley. She feared Daenerys would if she was angered. Yet Sansa knew she had to stop this war and get all these queens to focus on the true threat.  She pursed her lips, before sending letters to Daenerys, Myrcella and this Iron Queen Yara as well. 

_Queen Daenerys,_

_I shall meet with you to discuss Northern independence, if you sail to Winterfell personally. I know Lord Tyrion, as he was kind to me. He shall mediate these proceedings. Perhaps we can come to a royal agreement that does not result in war.  You have not burned down the Red Keep yet, which means at the very least, you're better than Joffrey, or your father. Furthermore, I would have your word you not bring your armies with you. Death marches on the Wall and we cannot squabble amongst ourselves any longer._

_Humanity faces its greatest challenge. This will be difficult to believe at first but we shall all know soon enough. When the Wall falls, all of us will die if we do not stand together._

_I should inform you that Queen Myrcella will be invited. Your war for the throne must come to a peaceful conclusion, or the entire continent will suffer. You must surely see this and be reasonable. I have taken it upon myself to oversee the negotiation of a peace deal. I ask for your word that you will not betray us should you agree to terms._

_Sincerely,_

_Sansa of the House Stark, rightful Queen in the North, Trident and Vale._

 

_Queen Myrcella of the Iron Throne,_

_I know you have designs on reclaiming my kingdom and absorbing it back into yours. Perhaps we can come to a royal agreement that does not result in war. You imprisoned your mother and have been ruling well from what I have been able to gather. That means at least, you are not your mother. Death marches on the Wall and we cannot squabble amongst ourselves any longer. For this reason I am formally inviting the other two queens in our land, Daenerys Targarryen and Yara Greyjoy as well._

_Humanity faces its greatest challenge. This will be difficult to believe at first but we shall all know soon enough. When the Wall falls, all of us will die if we do not stand together._

_This war of three queens must come to a peaceful conclusion or the entire continent will suffer. You must surelt see this and be reasonable. I have taken it upon myself to oversee the negotiation of a peace deal. I ask for your word that you will not betray us should we reach suitable terms._

_Sincerely,_

_Sansa of the House Stark, rightful Queen in the North, Trident and Vale._

 

"Could be a trap." said Daenerys down in Dragonstone a day later. 

Tyrion shook his head, "She seems confident. If you wish to show her what kind of queen you are, you should meet with her and convince her to bend the knee. It would be foolish to lay a trap since you shall bring your dragons and Dothraki to this parley. Myrcella already knows you will win this war."

"What does she mean about death?"

"Let them have their superstitions. It's dreary in the North."

 

In King's Landing, Jaime threw the letter away. 

"Sansa is more of a fool than I thought."

"Do not speak that way, Father. We do not know the truth. What does Sansa mean about death marching on the Wall?"

"We recieved multiple ravens from the Night's Watch warning us about dead men. We never took it seriously. White Walkers are myths."

"Could the events in the North lay any credibility?"

"A hundred thousand wildlings marched on the Wall. You can't get 10 widllings together without them killing each other. Something chased them south."

But Jaime shook his head, "We cannot simply march all the way North based on rumor and the word of Sansa Stark. She's still wanted for the murder of your brother."

"You and I both know Sansa's not capable of that. Mother blamed it on her because it was the easy thing to do."

"She fled the scene, Myrcella-"

"Wouldn't you, if your husband had been accused?"

Jaime sighed, "Your mother needs to see you. She is still your mother."

"I shall think on it. Still, if Daenerys is marching away to the North, she's not marching on me. Perhaps it is in our best interest to listen to what Sansa has to say."

"I can't let you-"

"I have a Kingsguard, Father. They shall protect me. That's their job. We will fly a white flag, and if negotiations are not to our liking, we leave immediately. Yes?"

"It is your royal will, Myrcella. I shall obey and prepare the expedition north."

Myrcella smiled, "I know you think this is a bad idea. But if I am to be queen, I must be able to be diplomatic when it is needed. We cannot defeat Daenerys in open battle, and should Sansa ride down with the full might of the North, Trident and Vale, we would be surrounded on three sides. This is the only way House Lannister can survive. We'll do this the way that my father in law would. In my stead, my father in law, Prince Doran shall rule my kingdoms as regent."

 

"Do you think they'll even try to show up?" Jon asked Sansa.

"This is the only way, Jon. We're all dead anyway if they don't come and reach peace."

Jon smiled. "It suits you, you know. Ruling. Diplomacy."

Sansa smirked, 'Well I should hope so. You crowned me."

"Aye, so I did."

Jon gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"At the least, she should agree to let us mine dragonglass. What need has she of that?"

"Even if we have dragonglass, how many men do we have to fight the Night King? 20 000? Less?"

"At least. If Daenerys is with us, we have over 100 000, and three dragons."

"Then she is the priority."

"Aye, I just don't know if it's enough."

"Your Grace..." the Maester said, meekly. "They sent replies. The southern queens."

Sansa's eyes widened. 

 

Daenerys brooded outside at Dragonstone. It seemed impossible to believe. Sansa was clearly talking about White Walkers. Stories they had all heard as children, even herself in Pentos. Death marched on the Wall? Dead men? Pale spiders? Yet why would the little Stark queen risk this summit elsewise? 

"I thought to brood alone, but you are already doing a fine job, my queen." Tyrion sardonically quipped.

"Do you believe her mad or a liar?"

"....No. I don't think she's either of those things."

"Aye...She has a certain strength to her. Queenly."

"Much like you, my queen."

"So many queens." Daenerys laughed softly. "What is that now, five?"

"Four, I believe."

"There is a risk. If Myrcella doesn't come, it just leaves her more time to prepare for our attack on her. If she does come, she could be setting a trap. But Sansa hates Lannisters and Targaryens as much as anybody. She would not do this if she had any other choice."

"Did King's Landing ever get any warnings about...death marching on the Wall?"

"We recieved a dead man's hand that had apparently come to life and attacked their Lord Commander. Then we recieved word from Castle Black that one  lad made it back from the Great Ranging...and saw White Walkers."

Daenerys eyes darkened. 

"We shall go North then and see the truth of it. Perhaps the little queen has some proof."


	5. The Summit Begins

_Iron Queen Yara,_

_Our two peoples have had their differences, Northerner and Ironborn but the time has come to put such things aside. Your brother betrayed Robb, and your family sacked my home. However, there are greater things at stake. Dead things stalk us in the woods. I hope we can form at least a pact to work together when the time comes._

_As a result, I formally invite you to a parley I am hosting at Winterfell. Among the attendents is Queen Myrcella, who no doubt wishes to reconquer you at some point. Something I'm sure you're eager to avoid. We would make natural allies when it comes to keeping our two crowns._

_Signed, Sansa of the House Stark, Queen in the North and Vale._

 

Yara pursed her lips, thinking deeply. Theon had been encouraging her for weeks to make common cause with Sansa. it made sense. There would be a reckoning and although Daenerys Targaryen had left her alone for now, she did not know how long it would last. The woman had dragons. She could defeat all of them, even if herself, Myrcella and Sansa allied.

Myrcella commanded the entire might of the Dornish, Crownlands and Westermen. In a war, Yara could not hope to defeat her. At sea, they could defeat anyone but she could not take the capital and Myrcella's head. She decided then, there was but one recourse. She would go to this parley. 

"Theon...I'm going to Winterfell."

Theon nodded, with a slight smile on his face. She knew he owed Sansa much and that they had become allies against the now-defeated Ramsay Bolton.

"As you wish, my queen."

"We shall see if this wolf pup keeps her word."

 

Sansa gazed out from her spot on the walls of Winterfell, a vast forest, and further still, mountains. The North was the largest of the kingdoms of Westeros and she was queen. It still overwhelmed her. She was still not used to being called "Your Grace."

Pressure would mount on her to marry but such things would be put aside for now. With a queen in every corner, political marriages seemed obsolete, and she was running low on options as it was. Perhaps she could betroth her brother to Daenerys to secure her support? No. The Dragon Queen would not go for a legitimized bastard, legitimized or not. She held as esteemed a postion as Sansa herself, perhaps greater.

Only a day ago, she recieved a reply from Iron Queen Yara. She would come. The alliance was beginning to take shape. She smiled inwardly.

She saw an approaching caravan on the horizon, flying a banner of red and black. A distant roar clued her in that this was her. The Dragon Queen. 

 

"We will hold my children back until Queen Sansa has accepted us in. We feel that will send a better message."

Tyrion nodded, "The Northerners still remember what your father did. A single shot with an arrow, on dragonback and all of this is for nothing. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Lord Hand, I do. I came to Westeros not to be a conquerer or to burn down cities. You know that. Seeing me fly in on a dragon doesn't send that message."

"Still, I know Sansa. She's much cleverer than she would care to let on. Her family suffered at the hands of yours."

Daenerys knew what he was driving at. Could it still be a trap even knowing she had superior armies and dragons? Tyrion was right that a single arrow could end it. And then there's Myrcella. Myrcella was born in Westeros. She knew Sansa. With their combined might, Daenerys could be driven back into the sea. 

She shook her head of such thoughts. According to Tyrion, Sansa was not foolish and not intent on war. 

Still, if the girl refused to bend the knee, war could come. Something Daenerys did not want. 

 

Myrcella came within sight of Winterfell at last. The journey was ardouous but she viewed it as worth it. To keep a close eye on her mother, she brought her with her, in chains. She considered giving Mother to Sansa as a token of peace, but she didn't know what Sansa would do. it would be little different to sending her off to be tortured and killed by that Redwyne woman. 

If it did come to war with Olenna Redwyne, she would need an alliance with Sansa. Her own troops were exhausted from Joffrey's wars. _I am not my brother, Sansa. I do hope you can see that._

 

Finally, Daenerys and her entourage arrived at the gates. 

"Who is that?" A guard shouted.

"Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Five Kingdoms." the guard snarked. "I follow Queen Sansa."

The silverhead smirked, "That you do. I am here for her summit."

The gates swung open. As Daenerys looked around, she could see that if it came to war, it would be difficult to take Winterfell. Whether it be legendary dead men, Myrcella or herself who tried. And then there was. A mane of red Tully hair. Regal, queenly posture. Dark eyes. This was a formidable woman.

 

 _Oh gods, she's hot._ There she was. The beautiful silver haired conquerer of the East. Sansa blushed despite herself. All the rumors had been true. Sansa had never considered herself lesbian, but it was if a goddess had stepped through her gates. Smooth skin, flowing silver hair, ample chest, _ok stop right there Sansa._ She shook her head of such thoughts. 

"Welcome to Winterfell."


	6. Meeting of Queens

Queen Yara sailed within sight of the North, and landed, with 50 trusted killers and Theon.

“To think Father had us dying by the thousands trying to conquer this frozen heap of horse’s arse.”

“The Starks aren’t that bad.”

“Try to remember who’s family you belong to, Theon! If it comes to a fight, we may have to kill your precious Sansa,” vowed Yara viciously.

"Don't talk like that, Yara. She helped get me away from Ramsay."

"You would have gotten away sooner if you had listened to me. A thing you would be wise not to forget."

 

Daenerys smiled at the redhead before her and nodded to Missandei.

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Targaryen, rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea.”

“I am honoured by your presence, Your Grace,” said Sansa regally. “My name, as you no doubt know, is Sansa Stark, rightful queen of the North, Vale and Trident, the Red Wolf, Lady of Winter, Guardian of the Bloody Gate, Hero of the Battle of Snow and Defender of Winterfell.”

“Yes I know about your treason, pup…you insult me and steal half my kingdom. Tell me why you have called me here.” Daenerys growled. _This redheaded temptress truly  needs to learn her place before the Mother of Dragons._

 _This could turn into a fight fast_ , thought Sansa.

“All in due time. I will explain everything, Your Grace, when the other queens come.”

Daenerys impatiently gritted her teeth. I am a queen, pup.

“I sailed all this way….”

“I thank you for that, Your Grace! I am truly thankful for your trust. I vow everything will make sense soon. One last thing, I would have your men give up your weapons.”

“My-“

“I wish for peace, Mother of Dragons. Dragons alone should be enough if it comes to anything else. I saw them fly in when you did.” Sansa gave her a wry smile. “You have no fear from me of a fight.”

Tyrion spoke up, “Wife. It does me good to see you again.”

“Lord Tyrion.” Sansa smiled politely and took Tyrion’s hand. “I do not believe you are my husband anymore. I fed mine to dogs.”

Tyrion blanched, not sure whether to be afraid or laugh.

Daenerys for her part, curled her lips in an amused but also proud smirk. She, after all, had had her brother’s face melted.

“As you say, Lady Sans-“

Brienne interjected, “I beg your pardon, my lords but Sansa is a _queen_. Not a lady. Use respect when you are in our presence.”

“Of course, of course. My mistake. I knew you were destined for great things, Your Grace but you must tell me one day how a little girl suspected of murdering my nephew became Queen of half of Westeros.”

“As long as you tell me how a dwarf who murdered his own father became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Aye, but you’ll need more wine than this.” Tyrion chuckled. “And you, Jon. We met-“

“I remember, Lord Tyrion. I remember.”

“Prince of Winterfell! For a bastard, you rose high.”

“I have my sister to thank for that. And I am a Stark, not a bastard.” Jon almost growled. Sansa proudly smiled, as it was her doing that made Jon a full Stark after all.

“Of course, your sister can do that.”

“Shall we enter?’ said Daenerys.

“I have made suitable quarters available to you. Lady Brienne, show them. When the others arrive to Winterfell, I wil call you to court.”

 

Sure enough, Myrcella and her Dornish and Westerman knights had arrived at the gates.

“Who goes there?” said a Stark guard.

Myrcella smiled, “Queen Myrcella Baratheon.”

“Another queen,” she heard him grumble, “Her Grace Queen Sansa awaits your presence.”

“Yes, that is why I have come”

I will get the measure of this little wolf queen soon enough.

She stepped through the gates and saw her. Sansa was old, much older than when Myrcella had saw her last. She had truly grown into a beauty of her own. Myrcella slightly blushed. _Come on, Myr get it together! You’re married!_

Beside the redhead was her brother, the bastard.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Queen Sansa. I am truly happy to see you again. You were kind enough during the time we knew each other.”

“Same goes for you, Your Grace. I hardly expected either of us to be in our positions with so many hard men working against us, but…”

“Here we are.” Agreed Myrcella.

“What happened to Cersei?”

“I arrested my mother for high treason. She rots in a carriage in chains where I and my men are camped.”

Sansa growled, wishing Cersei would have died for slaughtering Margaery, “She got better than she deserves. I have called you here for an alliance. Have you given it thought?”

“I have, Your Grace. I fear that while I can trust you, Sansa, I cannot trust the Dragon Queen and the Iron Queen.”

“Leave them to me. I would not have called any of you here if I had any other choice but it pleases my ears that you are open to an alliance, yes?”

“Yes.” Myrcella resembled her mother in many ways, and the crown lay proudly upon her head, yet she distinctly lacked the cruel smirk her mother always seemed to have, and instead radiated a kind, trusting aura. “My husband King Trystane however worries about my safety here. You would have us be unarmed, yes?”

“Please. Rest assured, I intend no harm to you or your men.” Myrcella nodded and her 100 guards disarmed and gave their weapons to the Stark guards. “I have prepared suitable quarters for you and your men.”

“Thank you, Queen Sansa. May I present King Trystane?”

Trystane was a young dark skinned, boyish man now dressed in regal, kingly clothes and bore the crown of the old Dornish royals while Myrcella kept her brother’s.

“Pleasure to meet you, Queen in the North.”

He leaned down and kissed Sansa’s hand. Sansa kept her steely gaze. No man would ever touch her again if she could help it. But this could not be helped. She had to be polite or the summit would collapse.

Myrcella looked around and saw Dothraki and Unsullied.

“The Dragon Queen is already here?”

“Her main host is still encamped in Highgarden but yes.” Myrcela had a worried look. While she was here, could the Dragon Queen simply take King’s Landing? “This is a diplomatic summit, Your Grace. None of us shall carry out hostile actions until it ends.”

“Of course. Who is this?” She gestured to Jon.

“My brother, sworn Sword and rightful heir, Prince Jon Stark.”

“Oh? I did not know he was trueborn?”

“Legitimized by me.” Sansa coldly said.

“My apologies….I meant no disrespect.”

“Of course not. Shall you retire? I wil call iupon you when the Iron Queen arrives.”

This was going well, thought Sansa.

 

Myrcella entered the castle, and saw Daenerys, surrounded by guards.

“Dragon Queen,” She said coldly. She would not show weakness to her. She after all was here to take her crown and kill her family.

“Usurper.” Growled Daenerys.

“Now now,” interjected Tyrion. “We spill blood now, we may as wel have not come here. Do you trust the queen in the North, niece?”

“No less than you, Uncle. Sansa was kind to me.”

“She was kind to me too. I do not believe this to be a trap. Sansa…she wasn’t like that.”

“That may have changed,” said Daenerys, remembering the hounds comment. “Women in this world can do two things when they suffer at the hands of monsters. Grow. Or become monsters themselves.”  
“Well, Dragon Queen, I hope you’re the former. I am positive we can come to agreeable terms. If Sansa is right and we both face a common enemy, we should destroy them first, yes?”

“Oh army of the dead? You believe her tripe?”

“You think it is tripe, why did you accept the invitation?”

“Perhaps she has proof of her story, perhaps not. It matters not. I came here to get the measure of her.”

“Well, I think you will find that if you attack me, you attack her too. I will not conquer the North, I will only ask her to bend the knee. What will _you_ do?”

“Now now, I think we have traded enough barbs. Neice, perhaps you would like to get some rest.”

“Hm..” Myrcella hummed, then turned and left.

 

Finally, Queen Yara strode through her gates. No crown, just her regular Ironborn armor.

“So, Your Grace, why have you summoned me here?”

“I will explain everything very soon, Your Grace. Theon.” Sansa nodded to him. “I take it you are the one to convince your sister I am telling the truth?”

“Aye, Sansa.”

Jon growled and moved to attack him.

“JON!” Sansa screamed and ordered Jon restrained. “He rescued me!”

Jon relaxed. “You did…which is the only reason I will not kill you.”

“And because I have commanded it, Prince Jon!”

“Jon…I’m sorry.”

“There will be time for that, Theon.”

Yara said, “You probably want our weapons.”

“It would not be a peace summit if you kept them,” Sansa wryly smiled.

Yara nodded to her killers.

“The Ironborn way is not peace talks. You understand that. I am here only because of whispers of a common enemy. Do they exist, Your Grace?”

“They do.” Said Prince Jon. “I saw them. I fought them. I lost. If they get south, we are all screwed.”

“Yes yes. I will explain everything at the summit. Queen Yara, Prince Theon, I have prepared quarters for you if you would like.”

Yara scoffed, “Ironborn do not sleep in cushy keeps. We wil camp outside.”

“As you wish.” Sansa said regally.

“I truly am…sorry, Sansa. For all of it. I did not know if I’d ever see you again.”

“What happened with your uncle?”

“Yara cut his head off after the Kingsmoot.”

Sansa smiled, “Well that’s very good. And Yara has no interest in attacking the North or the Iron Throne?”

“No. We only wish for independence.”

“I will guarantee that and offer you both my protection and formal alliance. Our goals are identical. Independence for our people, to protect them, to keep them safe.”

She held out her hand.

Yara hesitated and looked at her brother, who nodded.  Then she clasped Sansa’s hand.

“Agreed. We will march together, you and I for independence.”

Sansa smiled brightly.

“Do you have anything…any demands in return?”

“I never demand but I would accept anything, really.” Yara gave her a seductive smirk. Sansa returned it, giggling.

“We shall see, yes?”

Then Yara turned and left to go back to her camp just outside the walls.

 

“Command suits you.” Baleish said when Sansa retired to the crypts. _What would you think of me, Arya? Should I have said no to Jon? Did I want recognition too much? So far, command sucks. Father, you have not been avenged. Not until Cersei’s head rolls._ “I have always known you were a queen in the making, Sansa.”

“What are you doing down here?” Sansa snarled, fiercely. “You don’t belong here.”

“I have apologized already, Your Grace. But have my gambits not paid off? You suffered because of my mistake, but here you stand. Queen of the North, Vale and Trident. Last, best hope against the coming storm. On the eve of an alliance that will unite all of us.”

“Daenerys and Myrcella will never bend the knee to me. I am lucky beyond all hope they are even speaking to me. But I have to come to terms or we’re all dead come winter’s end.”

“Don’t fight in the south. Don’t fight in the North either. Always, in your mind only. Play a game with yourself. What’s the worst reason your enemies could possibly have to be enemies with you?”

“So what would your plan be?”

“You have no husband. Queen Myrcella is married. Who then, would Queen Daenerys marry? Who is available?”

“Jon? I should marry her to Jon?”

“It would secure the alliance.”

“No. There is no time for that. No time for any of this.”

“As you say, Your Grace.”

Sansa stared at him, then left. I have had quite enough of his blabbering. If I were Arya he’d be dead already by now. But he has the Vale.

Does he though? A voice inside Sansa’s head said. _They declared for you. All of the Vale lords. Does Lord Baleish even have any power anymore? I have half a mind to kick him out back to his home in the Fingers._

 

Just outside the Northern border, a cloaked, raven haired figure was riding south when she came to an inn.

“ I thought you'd be heading for Winterfell.” Her friend Hot Pie was saying.  _How can I? The Boltons will sure as the Gods get their turn, but not yet. How could I ever face the ghosts of Father and Mother and Robb when I could not even save them or Sansa, who's dead for all I know!_  Last she had heard, Sansa was responsible for murdering King Joffrey and was being hunted down by the Lannisters.   
  
“ Why would I go there? The Boltons have it.” She scoffed.  
  
Hot Pie shook his head amusedly. “No. The Boltons are dead.”

Arya suddenly dropped her food in shock and shook her head. 

“W-what? What do you mean..?”

"An army of Northmen and Wildlings came down, and attacked Winterfell. The Boltons were slaughtered." It..It can’t be…the Boltons are gone? But who rules there now?

"The battle was lost until the knights of House Arryn arrived, led by Sansa Stark. She's Queen in the North now. They call her the Red Wolf."

 _Sansa..? My sister?_  Now this definitely didn't sound real.

You're lying!" She desperately cried.

"Why would I lie about that? She's your sister!"

 _Gods, Sansa! You're alive? You're ok! I must go back! How could I have not been there for her? And queen? She's queen now? She took our home back. I'm so sorry, Sans, for everything! I have to find my way back to her... I'll kiss her and beg her pardon like a proper lady. She'll like that,_ thought Arya.

Arya grabbed her things and started to leave. _I need to get home right now._

“Thanks for the pie.”


	7. Debate at Winterfell

Sansa at last faced off with all of her assembled guests. Dragon Queen Daenerys. Gentle Stag Myrcella. Kraken’s Daughter Yara. She quietly thought just how far she had come. What would Father think? What would Arya think? Arya never wanted to be a lady.

She banned Baelish from the proceedings, and instead let Robin Arryn represent her Vale bannermen, as well as Uncle Edmure to represent her Riverlanders. According to him, the female Freys had all declared for Myrcella begging for her protection after someone assassinated the males and said “winter” came for them.

Winter will come for us all if I fail, she thought. Daenerys and Myrcella were at odds to say the least. Any alliance would be met with gritted teeth and arguments.

She finally began to speak, doing her best to be commanding and queenly.

“Welcome, welcome. My fellow queens. Thank you for accepting my invitation to this diplomatic summit. As you can well see, only my most trusted guards are armed as of this moment. I know full well the Dragon Queen has, well…dragons and I dare not antagonize them by planning to attack her mother. Nor do I have any desire at all to see Myrcella Baratheon harmed.

You are probably wondering, beyond my letter’s wording, what you are all doing here. I am afraid the news is the most terrible and grim possible. Disaster has struck my country. Has struck the world. We all face oblivion, each and every one of us. Not from any dragon, mystic or king. But from death. Death stalks us in these woods even now, waiting, watching, trying to get south. The dead are the enemy. They have always been our enemy.”

“Is that a figure of speech, Your Grace?” asked Daenerys.

“No, unfortunately not. It is not mere Northern superstition either. There is two men here who have seen the dead and live. My brother and heir, Jon Stark, and Tormund Giantsbane, member of the New Night’s Watch. Two men who have my complete trust and have respectable honor and integrity. They are not liars or madmen. They saw our enemy, and lived to tell me about it. I believe them not because they are my friends, but because the information we have all lines up. The wildlings attacked the Wall in full force, as they have never done before. Every clan. They were running away from something. Strange reports from the Night’s Watch. The Lord Commander-“

‘You don’t expect us to believe-” said someone.

“-took the lion’s share of his rangers and went North. Didn’t make it back. One Black Brother did though. He was the one who informed me there is a type of ore on Dragonstone that can be weaponized to kill the dead.  When he sent ravens for aid, the Crown did not care to listen.  I am asking, nay, begging, you to listen to me now. The White Walkers have returned.”

There was a great mutering and murmuring in the crowd.

“It is no lie and they are no mere story. The Wildlings united together as one to fight them. My brother joined with the Wildlings to fight them. That’s what we need to do now and here, today.  The White Walkers already number at least one hundred thousand soldiers. They take our dead and convert them into mindless hordes for their own. If they get south….what they did to the wildlings will be many times worse. They will come to destroy me first and when they are finished with me…they will come for you. What remains of the Wildlings and Watch can’t stop them. I can’t stop them. All of the southern lords and their armies can’t stop them. Dragons and Dothraki can’t stop them! Only together! All of us! Even then it may not be enough but at least we can try and give those bloody things a fight!  All of humanity faces its greatest enemy. If they break through the Wall, and we’re not ready for them, you will be ruling over a graveyard. So will I.

Thus, I have done this, brought you all together to ask, nay, plead, that you form a mutual beneficial alliance with I, the Queen in the North, so that we may save our world together.”

There was a cold, chilling silence…then an uproar.

“Fairy tales!”

“bloody madness!”

“Stupid wolf bitch!”

“You cannot expect me to halt hostilities, Prince Jon, to chase after…whatever you think you saw beyond the Wall….” Said Daenerys.

Myrcella merely listened intently.

Jon frowned, “What my sister says is true. I saw them. I fought them…I lost. I looked into the eyes of the Night King. When he comes, he will kill us all. We’re all the same to him, meat for his army. Difficult to remain a skeptic after that.”

“My brother is correct. I saw a giant. I saw the Wall. We did not build it to keep out men. We built it to keep out the Dead. The Army of the Dead. We stopped them once before, but they’re not sleeping anymore. I know…I know it must sound like nonsense. But Daenerys….you have dragons. Beasts we thought long dead, beasts we thought we would never see again, so large, beautiful and powerful. They may be our only hope against the Army of the Dead. Fire kills them. As does dragonglass, the ore on Dragonstone. As does blades made of Valyrian Steel according to my brother.”

“Yes, I have already slain one with Longclaw.”

Jorah smiled proudly.

“If I march away, Myrcella marches in. I would be taking my foot off of her neck to chase after ice demons. Do you have any proof of your claims?”

“Other than basic facts like we built a 700ft Wall and forgot what we built it for? None. But how do you expect us to bring down proof to you? If the dead do get south of the Wall, you can see for yourself but by then, war would be upon us.”

Tyrion chirped up. “We don’t need to see the entire army. Just one soldier.”

“Is that possible?” said Daenerys.

“No,” confirmed Sansa. “They move as one united army, with one purpose and one leader. Our only hope is to take out the Walkers in a single massive battle, here at Winterfell. This is my chosen location for our final stand. We stand together…..or die apart. Do not suggest such madness, Your Grace. We must not divide up our forces through foolish suicide missions.”

“According to you, its suicide if we don’t bend the knee to you.” Quipped Yara.

Sansa was getting frustrated, “I  never said that. I am asking for a formal beneficial alliance. We’re not friends. The Dragon Queen and I are not friends. But this war has already forced enemies to work together for the sake of survival, and that’s what we must do now. Make peace with families that have killed my family. You burned my uncle and grandfather alive. Myrcella’s mother helped kill my father and brother. Myrcella’s uncle tried to kill my little brother. But that is what this threat has done to me. It has made me put aside all of those enmities because if we cannot ally today…..we die tomorrow.”

“You say this is the only hope we have?” Jorah said. “Then Your Grace, I vow I will fight with you.”

Danerys whirled on him, “You too?” she screeched.

Beside Myrcella, Lord Commander Jaime nodded, “I do not believe, Myrcella, that she would risk this, bringing the dragons here with minimal guard, if this wasn’t serious. Maybe she’s a madwoman. But do we dare take the risk, even without our proof?”

“From what I can see, isn’t that wolf a rebel?” said Lord Rykker. “Like her brother.”

“Oaths could be null and void when your ruler treats you like an animal. Your brother Joffrey cut my father’s head off after promising him mercy. The North deserve better than to be treated this way. Now and forever we are a free and independent kingdom unshackled by the south’s whims and cruelty. This is what my brother died for. This is what half our army died for at the Red Wedding. I am my brother’s rightful heir and I fight for Northern independence with the same fire in my heart and grey wolf on my banner. Do not ask me to disrespect and forsake my fallen.”

“It’s true you don’t have proof, Queen Sansa. But you also took a terrible risk to your own personal well being to bring us here. As you say, enemy families. My own has done much to yours. But please do not judge a daughter by the actions of her mother, brother or father.”

“Of course, Queen Myrcella. You are not your brother. That is why I reached out to you at all.”

“Very well….then you shall have your independence.” Myrcella proclaimed.

“That is most gracious and wise, Your Grace. I have paid my price in blood for my mistakes. This is not one of them…and here I stand.”

A massive cheer erupted from her lords, “RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF”

“Silence, my lords. I require an answer, my queens.”

Yara growled, “Can the dead swim, greenlander queen?”

“…No.”

“Then I will take my Iron Fleet and go back to the Islands where I belong. Few things frighten me but you successfully frightened me.”

She turned to leave but Theon screamed, “Coward! You called me that once. Also dumbest cunt alive. Well you’re being a dumb cunt right now, Yara. This is about far more than just who swims and who can’t. Who’s a Greenlander and who’s not! This is about the living and the dead! Sansa is willing to die for this alliance. Daenerys could kill us all and take Westeros in a week if she so wished. We can’t beat them! We can’t beat their dragons. 300 years ago, my lords, Aegon the Conqueror turned a field to ash with three of them.”

Yara clenched her jaw, but then went back to her seat, silently.

Myrcella was next, “You know my answer, Your Grace. We’re staring down the abyss. We shall faced it together, you and I.”

Tyrion said “I was drunk for most small council meetings but what Sansa said has grains in truth. I did receive word that wildlings united for the first time in history, that Lord Commander Mormont went north with most of his men to fight…something. Strange reports. Ones we have not heard for centuries. Did we, my lords, construct a 700ft Wall to keep out raiders? A lifetime of being a skeptic, I was. Until I saw a dragon. Hard to remain so after that. I came to believe in his rider, Daenerys Targaryen. I know you, Sansa and you are not a liar or mad. I would have advised against meeting like this, but you kept your word and your honor. Cersei is overthrown. My niece holds the Iron Throne. I will support both her and my queen in this endeavour should we make ready for war against the threat to the North. Once it is dealt with, I'm sure we can go back to killing each other for an iron chair."

“And you say you cannot stop them alone?” said Daenerys to Sansa.

“No…we can’t.” Sansa said, looking to Jon, who nodded in agreement.

“I must think on this, Your Grace.” She said, locking eyes with the redhead, who slightly blushed. _Alright, Sansa, control yourself. She’s just a temptress. You don’t even like women…right?_

Yara was last. “Thanks to my brother….i’m going to help. We both want similar things, Your Grace. The freedom of our people. An alliance only makes sense.”

“Then when the true fight begins, you will help?”

“…Aye.”

With that, the summit had ended for now. Yara begrudgingly was going to help. Myrcella was a sure thing and Daenerys still had to be convinced.

 

“What kind of nonsense is this?” thundered Daenerys. “Apparently, we’re all fools playing around, while magic dead men are going to defeat my dragons. I came here to get my throne back…and I will!”

“She seemed to believe in herself!” cried Tyrion. “I have never known her to be mad or a liar. This was not a trap. You can fly south right now and nobody would blame you or stop you. Elsewise I believe she was calling everyone fools, not you.”

Daenerys was conflicted. The wolf was beautiful but full of doom and gloom. One look at her face and Daenerys could already tell the girl had suffered. _The same way I have suffered! Waiting to destroy those usurpers who all speak about their thrones, their freedom. What about my BIRTHRIGHT?_

“Do you trust them?”

“Oddly enough, I do.”

“Perhaps you are more loyal to your family than you care to admit. Enough with the clever plans.”

 

Sansa breathed, “That could have gone better.”

Jon shook his head, “We have two of them onboard, thanks to Ser Jaime and Theon. Far more than I ever could have hoped for. Queen Myrcella has 50 000 men at least, if Prince Doran pledges his banners. Queen Yara has ships, and 12 000 hardened killers. I expected us to fight the dead with 10 000.”

“Without dragonglass-“

“Speak to the Dragon Queen. She has no need of it. She should let us mine it.”

“Should.” Grumbled Sansa.

“She’s stubborn….it’s in her blood. You expected different?”

“I don’t know what I expected. But she was by far the least accommodating. Perhaps she spent too much time in Essos. Can we defeat the dead without her?”

“…I don’t know, sister. I don’t know.”

 

The Grand Alliance was forming. Their numbers swelled impossibly within a single day. Three queens marched together as one, to stand or fall together, to meet their final destiny. And their leader, in all but name, had red hair. 

Approaching the gate was a certain ravenhead.

_Needle? On my belt. Winterfell? Safe. Beautiful sister? In my loving arms very soon._


	8. Arya Returns

Sansa stalked over to where Myrcella was encamped, with her guards.

“I offered you quarters,” Sansa said.

“It is more than I can accept, Your Grace. Elsewise, I must guard my mother.”

Sansa growled at this, never wishing to see that woman again. Yet she still sought closure, to see what imprisonment had done to the Mad Queen.

“I know you two do not like one another,” said Myrcella apprehensively. “She’s quite secure.”

“I would have words.” Said Sansa in a dark low voice.

“Very well.”

She stalked over to the carriage in which Cersei was dishevelled, tired looking and sad. Sansa almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

“Have you come to gloat, little dove?’ Cersei croaked in a small voice. “To boast of your victory, Queen in the North?”

“No.” Sansa replied.

“What’s the matter, then? Tired of all of those men pretending to take you seriously as their leader? We are women. We never truly earn their respect, little one……It does me good to see you survive. I did not think you would.”

“Yes I somewhat survived.” Sansa flashed back to her former husband, “but no one can protect anyone. So I sought my own revenge.”

“And that is whart you are here to take now, yes? Your revenge? But think back, little queen. Really think back. What have I done to your family?”

“You murdered them!” Sansa savagely snarled.

“Did I? Hm…let’s think. I begged your father to leave, to leave me and my children alone. Even when he came for my arrest, I thought to bargain his release to join the Night’s Watch. It was Joffrey who went against me and chopped his head off, as I begged him to stop.”

“As did I.”

“Yes….I was there, hearing you scream and cry “Daddy.” In your pretty little dress watching your world crumble, just as mine has. Your brother and mother? Walder Frey. Your younger brother? That Bolton rat. What have _I_ done except fight for the survival of myself, and my children? Here Myrcella stands. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms-“

“Four at best.”

“Of course… of course. Meanwhile, you….you little bitch.” Cersei began spitting and hissing. “You took my baby boy away. I knew what Joffrey was, I knew you had more cause than most, but a mother’s child is still a mother’s child-!”

“I didn’t.”

“And you murdered him-“

“No. I didn’t.” Sansa insisted. “Why? Why would I? You are correct in saying I wanted that boy king dead at my hands. But on my terms, my way. Why stoop to using that ghastly poison where I was standing there? If I wanted your son dead, I like to think I’d plan things better than that.” Sansa chuckled.

“And Tyrion, your lord husband?”

“He didn’t either, so far as I know. He hated Joffrey but I do not believe he would allow himself to be so easily caught, wouldn’t you say? Who really would want your son dead? Who stood to gain? Who would become the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms once Queen Margaery married good little Tommen?”

Cersei had stopped hissing and was now deep in thought, slumping back against her prison carriage.

“Go. Leave me, dove. What more could you possibly take away from me?”

Sansa shook her head and stomped off.

_Surrounded by madmen and madwomen! Damn that bitch to seven hells! Still blaming me for that vicious bastard? Oh, I wanted him dead more times than I could care to count, but it was Littlefinger. Littlefinger. That rat killed him and I have to take the fall? First Father, now Joffrey?_

What Sansa said to her was true. She had long since concluded the friends of Littlefinger had to be the Tyrells. While she cared for Margaery, she had to admit Margaery only was being politically expedient, using her claim on the North. _I took it back though, Margaery. I’m sorry for what happened to you but Cersei is already too broken for revenge to matter to me anymore._

Her next stop was Daenerys.

“Ah, Queen in the North.” Said Tyrion. “Are your dead men past the Wall?”

“No. They wil be soon. To fight against them, we need the dragonglass that resides on Dragonstone.”

“Queen Myrcella controls it, not us. But I am sure that-“

“I humbly ask you let me use some of your ships and men to help mine this substance.”

Daenerys growled, “You want my men for that now? Not just your dead army?”

“I would not ask if I had any other choice, Your Grace! Without your dragons and Dothraki, I do not believe our fight will go well. I humbly request, one last time, that you put aside the Iron Throne and join our alliance! Please…Your Grace…do not let conquest and crucifixion be your only legacy…We have a chance to leave this world a better one than when we entered it. We have a chance to save our country from death itself. Death marches on the Wall. Thousands of years ago, my ancestors fought with the Children of the Forest, using this dragonglass. They fought together and they won.”

Daenerys gazed at her with a new light, a new shine in her eyes.

“You suffered. I can tell.”

“Yes….I was chained and betrayed…raped and beaten. Do you know what kept me going, Your Grace?” Daenerys shook her head. “Not thoughts of escape. Not thoughts of revenge. Love. Love for my family and the hope I may finally have seen them again. Love for my homeland.”

“It is a beautiful homeland you have, Queen Sansa.”

Both women blushed slightly.  Then Daenerys turned serious, steel eyed.

“I will.” She…will? Gods! What could she mean? Could she- “I will fight for the North….You have your ships to get to Dragonstone.”

“You…you will?” Sansa could hardly contain her joy.

“Yes, and you shall keep your independence as queen as part of my offer. I, Daenerys Stormborn, hereby join the Grand Alliance. If you would lead us….Sansa.” Sansa was quite shocked by the use of her first name, but happily took her new ally’s hand, accepting her aid gladly. They were free at last. 

“You shall not regret this. I humbly accept your aid in this struggle and thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reinforcements.  When we mine dragonglass and bring those weapons back  here, we shall be ready for the Night King.”

The Night King had no idea what was awaiting him.

 

Princess Arya Stark finally reached the gates, and she saw that Winterfell was rebuilt. Stronger than ever. Its high walls strong and tall. There was much commotion and people running to and fro. There was about to be a war and the population was preparing for it, led by her sister and her assembled allies. She had to avoid the camps on the way there. She saw the banners of many she considered enemies, such as the Kraken, Lion and Dragon, and hoped that her sister knew what she was doing.

"Who goes there?"

Arya panicked. She was not wearing her Stark face and had not thought of a name. 

"R-Rivers. Arya Rivers." To this day, Arya didn’t know why exactly she had lied. But it made sense to her at the time. After all, just escaping the Faceless Men did not mean they would leave her alone forever. She had to protect her remaining family.

"Bastard. What is your business here?"

"My business is for the queen. I'm the new handmaiden for her.”

"I was not informed." The man gruffly said. 

"Listen....If I am Her Grace’s handmaiden, and she finds out you turned me away...."

"I would not have it." The guard relented. "You can pass. Serve her well, Rivers." Arya nodded and headed on in to the castle, where she gazed at the various troops arrayed there. There was not just Starks. There was Arryns, which she expected, Lannisters which she didn’t, and the Kraken of House Greyjoy, the savages who betrayed Robb. Revenge was something she wanted very much, but she held off her urges, knowing that a random bastard attacking Sansa’s guests would not be a good look. She also knew that Cersei wasn’t queen anymore, but rather imprisoned in some dank dark cell. _Still too good for her_ , she snarled silently.

Behind her, strode a regal, beautiful redhead bearing a crown of snow and petals. S-Sansa? She looked so different. Though, so do I in more ways than one, thought Arya.

“Yes, little one?” Little? She bit back the snark however.

“Evening, Your Grace! I would very much like to serve you as a handmaiden. My Papa…he….he died in the Riverlands in the war.”

“I see, little one. What is your name?”

“Ar-Mercy. Mercy Rivers, Your Grace.” She had to remember her manners or risked being found out. And although Arya panicked, it seemed Sansa would let that slip of the tongue pass.

“Very well. We are accepting all war refugees. One less wight to fight.” Arya didn’t know what that meant but let it pass.

Arya smiled, and bowed. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes, we are preparing for winter. I need you to help prepare our food stores, increase bedding, and change my clothes."

"I shall see it done, my Lady."

Arya was glad she could help out her house once again, and regretted her lies as soon as she saw Sansa's broken, sad face but she told herself it was necessary to protect them should the assassins come after her again. She only barely beat the Waif and that was only one of them. She wondered what Sansa had gone through to get back home but it must have been awful. A long sad story, much like her own story. 

 

It wasn’t far behind Arya but a cart was approaching. Tugged along by a curly haired Northwoman. There was something or rather someone in the cart. Arya finally recognized the boy, but it took a few seconds longer for Sansa. Sansa’s lip trembled, and then finally threw herself into her brother’s arms.

“Hello Sansa.”

“B-Bran! I always…hoped you were alive, but how? We’re on the eve of the final battle against the dead. They must have been right behind you.”

The other woman spoke up, “Yes they were. But we barely escaped thanks to Benjen Stark.” _Uncle Benjen? Alive? Gods…._

“And who may you be?”

“Meera Reed, my lady.”

Arya yelled, “Lady? Her Grace is a queen! Use respect!”

Meera merely looked sad and resigned, “My apologies.” She said in a quiet broken voice. _Another woman who has suffered from the horrors of this world._

“It’s quite alright, girls. You are all welcome inside. It’s cold out here.”

Arya smiled. Her family was slowly being reunited. She looked up, and at the ramparts was Jon, her favorite brother. Arya almost sobbed, but reminded herself she was still just Mercy Rivers to them. It had to be done, although it broke her heart to see Jon look at her with no familiarity.

Still, she was amazed at Sansa, and how well she was doing. Every bit the queen Sansa always wanted to be, and more. She took back their home, and rebuilt it. She held little trace of the spoiled bully she had once been in this place, a person that Arya had feuded endlessly with out of jealousy.

“Your Grace...If I may….” She said to Sansa as they came inside. “Why are all those other families at Winterfell?”

Sansa smiled softly, no ill intent in her eyes anymore. “You do not know, Rivers? My summit was the talk of the country for weeks. I am forming a Grand Alliance of all the remaining families. If we do not stand together, we fall apart. Now is the time. The time of our final stand.”


	9. The Fall of a Mockingbird

Daenerys was conflicted. The red wolf had a certain strength. Incredible beauty, and intelligence. It took much to make the wolf queen lose her nerve and Daenerys hoped she could begin to peer through the cracks in her armor.They continued to converse and she learned how much Sansa suffered at the hands of the Boltons and Lannisters.

"I can still feel it....even now."

"Aye, Queen Sansa....i was sold, chained and raped as well. Perhaps we needed to be. It made us who we are now."

Sansa looked away, with sad eyes. 

"I never wanted this crown. You must believe that. Everyone thought I was mad to commit to this summit. Now I have rallied the greatest army the world has ever seen."

Daenerys chucked, "You have."

"You believe me, right? About the Night King? I can bring in more testimonies besides my brother and the Lord Commander, if it has not satisfied you."

"No, Your Grace. I do not require that any more. I have not come to conquer the North. I have come to save yo-The North." Sansa did not miss that slip of the tongue and blushed. _We can't. There's no time, Sansa. No time for any of it._

"Aye, Your Grace, you have. I am eternally grateful for your reinforcements."

"And my father...?"

"You're not your father." Sansa gave a small smile. "The fact you didn't immediately burn Myrcella to ash as soon as you landed in the Reach tells me that at the very least."

"True. I have three very large dragons but I do not want to be queen of the ashes."

"I never thought you would be. I hope you understand, though, why I can't bend the knee. Our people have suffered much. Not just at the hands of the Lannisters and their dogs. But at the hands...of your family as well. Your brother raped and murdered my aunt. That started a blaze that engulfed half the continent. It ended. As all wars do. So will this one. But we need to win this one. Or we die. All of us."

"I believe you. No woman would risk what you have if the threat wasn't real. I marched 2000 Dothraki and three dragons here. You knew I would. I am here anyway."

"Yes you are...I know you don't like them. Myrcella and Yara. We don't have to like our allies. We do have to respect them. Please do that at least for me."

"I cannot promise I will be entirely nice to Myrcella. But I will try....for you."

"Not just because she's pretty?" Sansa gave a cheeky smirk. She successfully made Daenerys blush and stammer, and then turn away. 

"Good night, Your Grace."

"Now that is quite enough of that. You can call me Sansa."

"Only as long as you call me Daenerys." Daenerys grinned back at her. 

"Very well, Daenerys."  _I want you._ She never said it. She couldn't. But the dragon desperately wanted the wolf. Judging by her reaction, Sansa had figured out she wanted the lion as well. Why? Why was this so complicated? And the silverhead severely doubted that polygamy would be accepted in the Seven Kingdoms. 

 

As she walked away, she was suddenly confronted with her brother, Bran. 

"B-Bran!"

"I'm not...not anymore, really."

"You said that. You're the four eyed eagle-"

"Three Eyed Raven."

"That...."

"I have something to tell Jon. He must know right away."

"Very well. I'm sure it's important."

"it is. He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Aunt Lyanna."

Sansa was not expecting this and was completely floored. All her life she had heard the story of Prince Rhaegar and the reason for Robert's Rebellion. Now Bran was telling her it was a lie? That Father lied to them about Jon their entire lives? It was hard to swallow.

"W-what? Lyanna? But-"

"He never kidnapped her. They were in love. They got married. He's never been a bastard. He's the heir-"

"Myrcella is queen. Her sons with Trystane Martell are the heirs. Do not speak of that to me. Say to Jon what you must but this alliance must hold. it's fragile as it is. Do not tell Daenerys either."

 

"The alliance is already fragile as long as a traitor lives amongst us."

"What are you talking about?" Sansa wheeled onto Bran, in a demanding voice. "Who?"

 

The next morning, Sansa called another Grand Council. _Le'ts just finish this._

"My queens...my lords....we have brokered an alliance, all of us, to unite against our common enemy. I would ask each of my allied monarchs to call their banners and begin moving their troops in my direction. Should the Wall fall, I will send ravens to immediately convene at Winterfell. That is the most defensible place in the entire North. I also want Riverrun heavily garrisoned. Uncle Edmure, I am sure you will see to its defence. If the North falls, Riverrun is our only chance."

"It will be done, Your Grace."

"Thank you. Next, I will be arming as many of us as I can with dragonglass weapons. Queen Myrcella and Queen Daenerys, you both have pledged to allow me to mine Dragonstone for this substance. It means nothing to you except that it kills wights. We will use it to great effect according to my brother and his friends. Samwell Tarly is the one who informed me of this and my brother trusts the man with his life. It should not take longer than a few weeks to ship the weaponry back here.  At the same time, I would like all three of you to completely suspend hostilities. At least try to work together. Every single soldier counts in the coming war. 

We're not friends. The Targaryens, Lannisters and Starks have not been friends for 20 years. We won't start today. But this is our first step towards a better future."

Myrcella nodded to her friend, "Sansa is right. And I will continue to work with her on this endevour to protect my family and my people. If the North falls to the dead, we will not be far behind. You have my word, Queen Sansa that my full forces will come to your aid when asked. I will rally my armies at Harrenhal."

Yara spoke up, "I will position the Iron Fleet just off the Northern coast near Eastwatch. That is where you said the dead will hit us."

"Yes, my brother, Bran, has informed us of that. As well as...other things." Sansa blinked and looked down to the floor. Then at Jon, who frowned.

"I request, Queen Myrcella, that you hold your mother's trial for regicide quickly. THe dead could be here any day now."

"At once, Queen Sansa. Rest assured, justice shall be done."

"I do hope so, Myrcella. If that's all...."

A female voice began to yell, "The Queen in the North should not be taking up with foreign whores and their savages!" snarled Lyanna Mormont. Daenerys stiffened and wanted to respond but Jorah held her arm. Myrcella was also furious. 

"Sansa...."

"We must if we wish to live. Your words are not appreciated. I request, my lords that our allies be treated with respect. They are here to save us."

"No, they will kill us all first chance they get! You....you let them into our home. Through our gates. You betrayed us all. You betrayed the _North_." Lyanna scowled at Sansa, and glared at the Dothraki. Reminded strongly of Ramsay's letter, Sansa tried to keep her cool. Queens kept their cool under pressure. _I am a queen._

"I am trying to save the North! You all chose me your queen....I have tried to be that as best as I can. If you are at all displeased with me and the way I'm ruling....feel free to sail for Dorne. Enjoy dealing with the dead on your own."

Nobody moved, and Lyanna finally shut her mouth and sat down. 

"Now then.....I have one last order of business if you wouldn't mind a moment more of your time, my honored allies."

Myrcella, Daenerys and Yara nodded. 

"It's what honor demands....to protect my family. We have a traitor amongst us, my lords!" She tried not to stare directly at the traitor, for that would give away the surprise. "This....person....stands accused of murder. They stand accused of treason." Arya stiffened among the crowd. _Is she onto me? I know I've done terrible things as a Faceless Woman but please don't do this Sansa._

A little way away, Daenerys clenched her fists. _Was I mistaken to fall for her? Was this a trap after all? I need to leave._

Jorah readied himself. _Her father wanted to execute me. I suppose I've escaped justice long enough._

"How do you answer..... _Lord Baelish_?" 

The entire room was silent as a crypt. Baelish blinked, and began to stand up. 

"Ah...forgive me, my queen....I'm a bit confused...."

"Is that right? Which charges have you confused? Let's start with the most important one. You betrayed our father, Eddard Stark. Conspired with Cersei Lannister to arrest and murder him on false charges of treason."

"Please my queen....you are my queen....I can explain that. I can explain everything-"

"Quiet, Baelish. I am not finished. You put poison in Jon Arryn's wine to take power in the Vale and told my mother the Lannisters did it, to start the War of Five Kings. You told my mother the dagger used to nearly murder my brother belonged to Tyrion...but it didn't. You brokered the alliance with the Tyrells for King Joffrey. That led to the defeat and slaughter of my brother Robb at the Red Wedding. After that, you murdered King Joffrey and tried to pin it on Tyrion and I, hoping we would lose our heads for it instead of you. I lied for you at the Vale and said my aunt Lysa killed herself, but that was you. You threw her through the Moon Door." 

Any remaining loyalty Robin Arryn had toward his uncle by marriage was now gone. His look toward Baelish was now nothing but pure hate and fury. Baelish could only stare and walk aimlessly around. 

"I am Lord Protector of the Vale-"

"Sansa is Queen of the Mountain and Vale. That title means nothing." said Lord Royce, bitter and disdainful. Baelish, the little rat, collapsed and began begging. 

"Sans-a...please...I'm begging you! I love you!"

"And yet you betrayed me by selling me to the Boltons, where I was tortured and raped for weeks. Do not tell me you didn't know about Ramsay. You knew everything else....except that my brother Bran can see the past."

"You held a knife to Ned Stark's throat. You said "i did warn you not to trust me."" Bran coldly said. 

All of this was shocking Jon who sat at the table along with Sansa, Myrcella, Bran and Daenerys. Oh he hated the man for sure. But to learn who was truly responsible for the entire war. All the pain...all the suffering...it came at the hands of one man. Now...he was trapped. Everyone but Baelish knew it. 

He sobbed on the ground, "I b-beg you....I loved your mother...."

"And yet she died in a war you started. Die now, Lord Baelish. Try to die quickly. I am a busy woman."

Brienne stalked forward and quickly shoved Oathkeeper through Baelish's throat, who fell to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood.

"Someone burn that....I do not wish to fight him again."

Myrcella looked over at her, worried. "Are you ok..?"

"I'll be alright, thank you, Myrcella. But in his own twisted way, I think he cared for me." 

Myrcella shook her head. _No. I care for you._ It had only been a few days but Myrcella felt a strong pull toward the wolf. She had no idea why and it scared her. She believed herself deeply in love with Trystane, who was amongst the crowd, honorably supporting her decisions.. But this was different, and impossible to fully explain. Impossible, period. _Perhaps Father knows more about loving someone I cannot have._

 

 

 

 


	10. Growing Feelings

Sansa walked out to the ramparts of Winterfell to clear her head, staring at the countryside. She noticed Myrcella come up to join her.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sansa?”

“Yes, I’m fine Myrcella. It’s just…”

“You did the right thing. He was too dangerous to leave alive. I imprisoned my own mother.”

“I know, Myr. It must come as a shock though, to learn all of that.”

“Yes….It wasn’t my family who started the war, it was him. He wanted your family and mine to fight one another.”

“it’s over now, Myr. I killed him. I passed the sentence.”

“Your first?”

“Yes….”

“I haven’t had to yet.”

“Well let’s hope you will never have to.” Sansa smiled at her friend.

“My brother would have done it, and laughed.” Myrcella looked down, ashamed.

“You’re not your brother….you’re not your mother. We can see that. People love you.” There was an unspoken meaning to that. What, Sansa refused to admit. ‘

“Do they? People love _you,_ Sansa. Because you rule well and you’re wise. You assembled this alliance, not I. They all know I’m just a bastard.”

“Know?” _She knows? I didn’t think anyone would tell her._

 _“_ Yes….Ser Jaime is my father, not King Robert.” That floored Sansa. To think she would be this ok with knowing she was a bastard with no true right to the throne.

“But that makes you have no right to the Iron Throne.”

“I know….but in some ways I am glad. Father is a great man. Better than King Robert.” Sansa didn’t know Myrcella hated Robert but she supposed it made sense. Robert was a drunk and a fool. It didn’t surprise her that Robert was a bad “father” to his “daughter”.

“Yes he did help convince you to join our alliance. Thank you for that, elsewise.”

“Of course, my friend.” Sansa was awed to have such a friend. The only real friend she had. The others she trusted were blood.

“I didn’t believe you at first, you know. I didn’t want to believe. Who wants to believe that they’re all going to die? But it was the right decision to best protect my family and my homeland.”

“I hope it is, Myrcella. I wonder every day if I’m making the right choices.” _I can’t even decide who I’m supposed to love._

“You are. Who would ever have thought we’d come this far? I was sixth in line to the throne. Now so much of my family has been killed in the war Baelish started, until I was crowned…..of three kingdoms at best. You rule the others.”

“Another throne I never expected to have, or power. When I was young, all I could think about was being queen to a handsome young king. Your brother…..what a mistake that would have been…then half my family died, and my bannermen saw fit to name me queen. Nobody goes out into the world expecting to have power and greatness. I never expected it. I never wanted it. Please believe that.”

“I do, my friend. I do. Someday, when this war is over, you might think about becoming my Warden of the North.”

Sansa chuckled, “We shall see, Myrcella. We shall see.” _As much as I want to_ , _my bannermen would hang me by morning if I bent the knee to a Lannister._

“Do you actually wish to consider it? My mother still believes you had a part in my brother’s death.”

“I tried to set her straight. But I cannot lie to you. I didn’t kill your brother, but I was unwittingly involved in Lord Baelish’s schemes. He told me before his death that he worked with the Tyrells to do it, using a necklace I was wearing.” _Of course they did. They couldn’t control Joffrey but Tommen was easier_. Myrcella knew in her heart, Sansa had absolutely no willing part in that and was telling the truth.

“I believe you….I believe you about everything.” Sansa almost teared up. What did I do to deserve such a friend? She leaned in for a tight embrace of Myrcella, letting her warm arms wrap around her as well. She thought she could see Myrcella briefly lean in, but then thought better of it and withdrew the hug and walked back inside.

Sansa fought a desperate battle inside of herself. _Daenerys or Myrcella. Daenerys or Myrcella. Daenerys or Myrcella. Gods, why is this so complicated? An impossible choice. She’s bloody married, you silly girl. Loving someone I can’t have yet again. Loras all over again._ She even noticed that for a second there it looked like Myrcella wanted to kiss her ** _._** _But do I want to kiss Myrcella?_

 

Everything was backwards now. Myrcella felt something for the Red Wolf. She had almost tried to kiss her. _How foolish of me! I am promised to another!_ Her betrothed, Trystane was loyal but she had avoided him for weeks. They barely spoke anymore. _I thought I loved him but….being in the North, I felt things change._ She could feel her affections shift from him to….others. How could she tell her though of her love, when she could barely admit it to herself? Myrcella never imagined herself being drawn to Sansa but it was nearly impossible not to be. The woman was an impossible beauty. She rivalled the Dragon Queen in nearly every way. She felt her heart pound for both women. Something she could not explain and no one could ever know. It would destroy this alliance. It would be war.

_I can’t. I can’t do that to them. What if I speak to Father about it? Is there a way to stop these feelings?_

 

Daenerys had yet been to see Cersei or the Kingslayer since arriving, to speak in private but she decided the time would soon come where she had to face it.

She walked to Cersei’s cell where she saw her, dishevelled, tired and thin. Much like her time in the Black Cells imprisoned by the Faith Militant, or so she had heard from others.

A Lannister guard stopped her.

“No further. I have orders she is not to be touched.”

“Your orders are what I will give you. I am a commander of the Grand Alliance. Let me speak to her.”

“I have orders-“

“I think my dragon Drogon Is hungry right now. I’m sure you would not like to meet him. Now move.” At this threat, the guard trembled and stepped aside, terrified.

 

“What?” croaked Cersei in a dry wheezing voice. “Come to gloat, dragon bitch?”

Daenerys let that one pass. “It’s a shame to see you here like this. Broken and defeated…by your own daughter.”

“Yes, I am quite proud she could stand up to me. She is her father’s daughter.”

“Robert….or Jaime?”

Cersei turned away, not willing to answer that. She simply continued to stare out at the night, forlorn and hungry.

“She’s marching to save us all. Against the Army of the Dead, together with Sansa and I.”

“Army of the Dead? I took you for a fool but I didn’t think you believed such nonsense.”

“I believe Sansa and her brother, this Jon Snow. What a little man.” Daenerys snickered. “From the beginning, he hid behind his sister’s skirts.”

“Ned Stark’s son has honor.” Cersei, defending a Stark? Now that was incredible. “The little Stark bitch murdered my son.”

“She didn’t. Lord Baelish was just executed this past afternoon for his murder, by Sansa herself, and her brother Bran, for the murder of Joffrey amongst…other crimes.”

Cersei scoffed, “Lies. She hated my son.”

“If you were Littlefinger, who would you rather rule the Seven Kingdoms? An uncontrollable, vicious boy” Cersei glared at her, “or Tommen? Who would Olenna rather marry her granddaughter?” Cersei tried to resist but she knew Daenerys was right. Sansa didn’t do it. “She didn’t do it, Cersei.”

“But she has stolen half my kingdom! The little bitch is nothing but a traitor and you’re nothing but an usurper who is going to murder my daughter!”

“I do admit we eventually plan to contest for the Iron Throne when the Northern threat is defeated, and when that day arrives, may the best queen win. But you…you set the fire. The fire that burned down Westeros and half your family until only one child remains. You don’t have anyone to blame but yourself when you raised Joffrey that way, and when you murdered Tommen’s wife. Your father butchered my niece and nephew at King’s Landing. Your family has always paid its debts in full. So has mine. Come the day where Myrcella will allow it, you’ll face a trial….and you’ll face death at the hands of my children. Prepare yourself, Queen Mother. Prepare for the Queen’s Justice.”

She then turned away, done with the evil woman for now.  Cersei stewed in the knowledge that for all of her bravado, she had done damage to her own family. So much that now even Myrcella hated her and was going to execute her at the war’s end.

She let a single tear roll down her cheek.                                                                     

 

 

Sansa entered her chambers and called out, “Arya? I need your help.”

“If it please Your Grace.” Said Arya. Arya Stark upon her return to Winterfell was planning to exterminate the Lannisters but she had been watching Sansa and Myrcella and realized that Myrcella was not like her family. Cersei was imprisoned. Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion were allies now. So she held her blade at bay. When she heard her sister had retaken Winterfell, she was overcome with regret for how they had treated each other, and pain. Now Sansa had become a truly good and wise ruler, even if she had finally achieved what she always wanted, a throne. But she could not risk revealing herself to her family, putting them in even more danger. The Faceless Men were still after her. _I’m so sorry, Sansa._

“I need clean sheets and a new pillow.”

“Of course, Your Grace. I will do so at once.”

“Thank you Arya.” But she could see in Sansas face that she turned sad upon saying her name.

“Your Grace, are you alright?”

“Thank you for your concern, little one. You are a true friend. But I’m fine. I just….the one I knew by your name…was my sister. She is dead now for all I know.” _No! Sansa, I’m here, I’m alive! Please believe me!_ All she wanted to do was throw herself in her sister’s arms and apologize for everything horrible that has ever happened to them. To let her know it was alright and she was home now. But she restrained herself.

“Oh….I see, Your Grace. What was she like?”

“Very strange and annoying. She played pranks on me. Stuffed my sheets with shit. Flicked food at me at feasts.” _Sansa you must understand why I was like that. You broke my heart, that night. It took me a long time to move past it._

“Sounds like a typical pranking sister.” Arya tried to make light of it in typical fashion.

“Aye, she was sometimes. But other times she was one of the strongest people I knew. Silly, and annoying, but also wild, fierce and brave in a Northern way.” Arya blushed at the compliments. Sansa did admire and love her after all. She nearly sobbed with grief but held herself together.

“She sounded wonderful.”

“In her own way….How shocked she would be if she found us now. If she is alive out there somewhere….I would tell her she is a princess now. Gods, would she hate that…but it’s the truth. If I fall, and my sister resurfaces, I would name her my rightful heir. Bran abdicated and Prince Jon is a bastard, legitimized though he may be. She’ll hate this throne worse than I do….but she’ll do alright.”

This shocked Arya. But it was true. It was grown up time to accept her blood, her _birthright._ She had returned to Westeros for justice and blood, but also because she was Arya Stark of Winterfell. She was born sixth in line, and never expected to inherit power and so sought a different life. But their family was almost dead. She felt responsibility dawn on her. Regret and sorrow that she wasn’t around when her family needed her most. _I’m so sorry, Sans. But I’m here now. I came home to protect you. You’re so strong now but you still need me.  I am so, so, sorry for everything I’ve done to you! I thought I had my reasons but that’s no excuse to be a little monster. I’ll kiss you and beg your pardons like a proper little lady. You’ll like that._

“She will come back when she is ready to. Sisters love each other.”

“My mother and my aunt didn’t. Lysa betrayed us.”

“Not all of us are Lysa.” Arya said in a quiet voice.

“I suppose you’re right….thank you little Arya. You’re a true friend. The second one I’ve got.” She gave a small smile. “Goodnight, Lady Rivers.”

“Goodnight, Your Grace.”

_I’m so sorry._

 


	11. Cersei's End

All of Westeros was teaming with busied work and movement. All the South forged dragonglass weapons, preparing for war on the orders of their queens, who had formed the greatest army the world had ever witnessed. 

It contained the full might of the Dothraki, Vale, three dragons, Dorne, and the Reach. But also the tattered remains of other regions like the North, RIverlands, Stormlands and the West. 

Yara positioned the Iron Fleet just off the shore of Bear Island, a fact which further frustrated Lady Lyanna, who saw Sansa as a traitor for associating herself with former foes, and the daughter of the Mad King.

The Northerners were also hesitant to accept this, but Sansa kept a firm, diplomatic grip on them. 

When confronted with a cadre of lords unhappy with these events, she merely held her ground. 

Lord Glover raged, "We didn't crown you queen so you can shack up with Lannister scum. Your brother died fighting them. You are in bed with foreign savages and the daughter of the Mad King."

"I don't need reminding what my family has lost, _my lord_." Sansa snarled. "Thousands fell fighting Daenerys; father, I understand that. But without her dragons, we're lost. If we don't do this and do it now, we all die."

"We don't need them," thundered Smalljon. "Foreign savages who will stab us in the back first chance they get. The daughter of the Mad Queen-"

"Myrcella imprisoned her own mother when Cersei went too far. If she was just like her mother, she'd have taken her head off just to remove a threat to her own power but she hasn't. In a fortnight, Cersei will have a trial for high treason and the murder of Queen Margaery." a sharp pain entered Sansa's heart at the mention of Margaery's death.

"We all named you our queen....but perhaps we should have chosen your brother."

"You tried, Lady Lyanna. You forget yourself. But Jon refused, knowing he has no claim to Robb's throne whilst I live....If you mean to seat him where I am, please go ahead and slit my throat. No? Good."   
Lyanna could only stand, frozen in fear of the Red Wolf, finally showing some Northern fury and Tully fire. Her hair even seemed aflame. These bloody wind vanes want to overthrow me for Jon? How far can one trust men like this? 

"You are correct that you named me your queen. I have tried to perform in that role as best that I can. I negotiated the Grand Alliance, and the keeping of our independence. We bent the knee to dragons, you say, Lord Umber? Well three are still alive and if we antagonize her, she will destroy me. I cannot defeat her in battle. You would have me start a war I cannot win. Those "savages" have brought many an Essosi city to heel or worse. And I will tdestroy her? With what, pray? Look across those fields, my lord. That is the sum of my host, the Trident not withstanding. Twenty thousand foot, and three thousand heavy knights. Myrcella in the south has more. The full power of the West, Crownlands and Dorne. Nobody can defeat Queen Yara at sea. Daenerys has the most of all. A hundred thousand Dothraki screamers at least, camped at the Reach who wields 80 000 foot and 10 000 knights. 

I have assembled what many thought impossible. The largest and greatest army in the world. You know how I did that? I told this monarch and that they were all going to die unless they listen to me. Because that's the truth. We know what's out there and we're all the same to them. Meat. Meat to be converted into screaming undead for eternity. You wish to fight that without me? I will not stop you. Get on the first boat to Dorne and await them there. Enjoy yourself."

Nobody moved. Sansa grumbled, and dismissed them. I hope Myrcella is doing better than me right now. 

Myrcella was preparing to march south to Harrenhall, where she was going to call her entire forces to muster. 

Daenerys marched further north to Riverrun. 

"Call our banners. All of them, my lords. If the North falls, we fall. Muster at Harrenhal in three days." said Myrcella to her officers. She sent ravens to the Rock and Sunspear. Gold Cloaks stayed to keep the peace at the capital to protect those fleeing south. Sansa and Myrcella knew that once the announcement went out, that the dead were coming and an alliance was formed to fight it, many Northerners wouldn't stay to fight that war.

Jaime commanded Myrcella's centre and was Hand, along with Supreme Commander of the royal army second only to his queen and daughter. Myrcella placed Areo Hotah on the first flank, and Adam Marbrand on the left flank. 

All the Riverlands was alive. 

Daenerys marched north, with her full compliment of Reachmen, Dothraki, Unsullied and freed slaves who came with her. She even put out a message to the Second Sons, telling them to sail to Westeros immediately. 

Sansa sent out messages to the far corners of the world, hoping that someone, anyone would send more than just Second Sons back across the Narrow Sea to help. If the North fell, everyone would. A secondary army of Valemen was mustering at Moat Cailin. If there was a betrayal, from Cersei or Daenerys, they'd have to push past the Moat first. Meanwhile, the remaining houses who commanded the most men in the North were Manderlys and Glovers. So Lord Manderly was an important ally in this war. So far he had not joined the group of dissenting Northern lords and Sansa attributed that to him simply being too polite to speak up. Sansa could see in many Northern eyes what she had done was highly controversial. She had aligned herself with enemies they fought and bled to stop. But what they fought and bled for was independence, something she had finally secured from Myrcella, as Myrcella was possibly the first holder of the Iron Throne in 50 years to actually deserve it. 

Sansa blushed, thinking about Myrcella's lion mane. A full head of golden hair, accompanied by a golden and red gown, and shining silver crown. Myrcella looked the part, it had to be said. Queen Daenerys was adorned in a light blue winter gown, with long sleeves to protect her from the stinging winter winds that were picking up faster and faster. More would leave for Dorne before this was over.

During their time together, Sansa had to admit that she had come to be truly fond of two of the three queens. Yara was still gruff and standoffish, but she understood why. Greyjoys and Starks weren't traditionally allied. They wouldn't start being friends now. But much progress was made thanks to Myrcella. if Myrcella wasn't in power, Sansa doubted if relations with House Lannister would ever improve beyond all out bloodlust. 

Brienne was worried. 

"I want double the guards. If one of these disgruntled fools should try something...."

"Murder the queen they chose? You think these men capable?" 

"Hard to say, my queen. But as your Queensguard, you trust me with your life. Double the guards."

"Very well. I leave it to you to choose new Queensguard, Lady Commander Brienne."

Uncle Edmure sent word that he was mustering what little he had left and holed up at Riverrun, where he would open the gates to thousands of Reach knights who were marching there. 

 

Myrcella rode south to Harrenhal, leaving her darling wolf behind, trotting along with her father. 

"Father...?" she said, while out of earshot with the rest of the army. 

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"What do you....what does it feel-......I don't love Trystane." she blurted. 

Jaime masked his shock and merely nodded, "It's alright, Myr. You're young and he was attractive and there. It's natural you would move away from these sorts of feelings."

"Yes but....I think I love someone else...someone I can't have. Someone whom if I bedded them, our bannermen might hang me."

Jaime frowned and Myre suddenly worried that she was referring to him, her father. 

"It's Queen Sansa." Jaime relaxed slightly. 

"She is unwed, and a very beautiful woman. But I didn't know-"

"I didn't either, Father! Not until I met her at Winterfell again. She's become....so strong, regal and smart. She told us about what's coming for us. United us when I was about to be slaughtered by the dragon queen."

"We might still be slaughtered, Myr. There's still a war for the Iron Throne once the Northern threat is defeated."

"If we defeat it." Myrcella corrected.

"If we defeat it..." agreed Jaime grimly. "Listen, Myr....I learned the hard way we do not choose who we love. If you only marry Trystane for political expedience, so be it. Join the club." Jaime chuckled. "Your mother hated marrying for politics.  I would love for you to follow your heart and not be like your mother. Just once in my life, I would like it to be not with someone who's like your mother. Someone brave, gentle and strong."

"I believe Sansa to be those things."

"Then tell her, Myr. Be with her if that is who you love. You deserve to be happy, sweet Myr."

Do I love Sansa? She blushed. Such a strong word. Yet there was a trenemdous pull in Sansa's direction. Her chest was butterflies every time she thought about the redhead wolf queen. Her chest, her lips, her dress. She closed her eyes, trying to push it all aside..... _We're going to war aginst dead men. Best be done with such thoughts._ But Father was right. She should not be ashamed. 

 

After the summit, Daenerys faction was left with a choice. Honor the Alliance as agreed or burn down Myrcella's armies at Harrenhal and take King's Landing.

"We gave our word we would march north to Riverrun and then to Winterfell." said Grey Worm after some Reachmen were shouting at them. "I follow Daenerys Stormborn, Breaker of Chains to whatever war she says we must fight. That is what I will continue to do."

THere were more shouts, including "eunuch scum."

"Grey Worm is the supreme commander of my armies, second only to me. I trust him with my life. Any man who has issue with him has issue with Drogon." That made some back off. "No? Good."

"On the word of a suspected kingslayer, Sansa Stark." said Randyll Tarly, one of her generals. A bitter man, hated fighting alongside Dothraki but his liege lady Olenna was supporting Daenerys. "There could be dead men up there....or a trap laid by the Starks to slaughter us."

"Slaughter Dothraki and my dragons? You forget yourself. They need me. Not the other way around. Sansa said that she has no chance against the dead by herself. I believe her. And I trust her."

"You're a dragon, Your Grace. Be a dragon. Whatever stands in our way, we shall defeat it." said Olenna. "But making allies of lions...the lions who murdered my son and granddaughter-"

"Myrcella rules now. Not Cersei. She put Cersei in a jail cell. Cersei rots, knowing her final child hates her and will face trial for Margaery's murder in a fortnight. Is that not vengeance enough for you?"

Olenna grunted and let it pass. 

"You wanted to take the Iron Throne. Take it. Why all this wining and dining with men we were enemies with a week ago?" 

"Because I do not want to be queen of the ashes! When the war in the North is over, someone wins. You understand that, do you not? If the dead win, they kill you all. If we win, and you've betrayed us, then I'll march back south and burn you all." Daenerys gritted her teeth, hissing at them. 

The threat seemed to pacify most of them.

"I am your queen. You sided with me. As long as that is your allegiance, you will do as I command. I will save Sa-The North if that is the last thing I ever do."

Then she strode away, her gown flipping behind her in the air. _I wonder if the others are having as much troubel controlling their bannermen. Never fear, Sansa. I have a hundred thousand strong at Riverrun alone. The rest shall join us soon._

 

 

Sansa mused her final plans for the battle of Winterfell. If the Wall fell, the next army in their path that can stop them was taking up position at Winterfell. _This is the only section of the North we can defend, once they start pouring through any breaches they've created. And they'll hit us head on, to get to Bran._

"Bran, you sure about this?" 

"Yes. THere has been an etneral struggle between the Night King and the Three Eyed Raven. Usually he can't get to me, but since he touched me, he can now." He then showed them the mark on his arm. 

"It doesn't change anything. If they get inside, it's over. If the Night King isn't lured here by Bran, he'll bypass us and hit Riverrun instead. There's millions of people in the south and if we can't protect them by winning here at Winterfell, they'll join the Army of the Dead. Prepare fire weapons and traps at the main gate. Fire kills wights. Set all arrows with dragonglass tips. That will kill the Walkers."

"How do we kill the Night King? He turned them all." said Jon. 

Bran said, "How do you know there's a way to do that? I doubt dragonfire would be enough."

"We make our stand either way. Maybe we can kill enough of them that the Night King will call off the attack and sleep for another eight thousand years." But in her voice, Sansa trembled. She didn't really believe that. Maybe this really would be the end of them. 

 

"We have called to trial one Cersei Lannister." said the judge Lord Randyll Tarly. "Did you murder my rightful liege Mace Tyrell and my queen Margaery Tyrell?"

"Yes..." croaked Cersei. "I was supposed to go to a trial by Faith but knew I would be found guilty. So I killed all of my rivals in one fell swoop."

"But you didn't account for your son's suicide and your daughter being more man than he ever was." said Lord Tarly. Many sniggered. "Now....there are other things we must bring forth. Did you murder King Robert?"

"I hoped he would die but it was a fluke. Hunting and drinking don't mix. Never have. You all know that. You all know that I can't control boar minds. They don't do my killing for me."

"No, but wildfire did. I have heard enough. We saw the explosion. We heard the queen's testimony. Even your brother spoke against you. The one you were fucking?" 

"I have heard enough as well, Mother. But I have no wish to see you dead. You then, will live out your days at the Faith. You will not marry again. You will not give me brothers and sisters. You will atone for your hideous crime by serving those you slaughtered to save yourself. You got my brother killed." spat Myrcella. "You murdered your queen and husband. My beloved father, King Robert." At this, Jaime blanched but accepted it. "Think on this for the rest of your days. However long that is. Every single man and woman in Westeros wants you hanged after all."

"I'm sorry, Myrcella...." 

"It's too late, Mother. Far too late." 

Cersie began to openly sob, and cry. She wanted to yell at them all. She wanted to try and blow them up too. Kill Jaime and Tyrion, and escape to Essos. But she couldn't. She knew Myrcella hd won. Defeated her at her own game. How ironic too, because Myrcella was apparently destined to die before her yet was the younger prettier queen to finally cast her down and take all she loved. A part of Cersei was actually proud it was Myrcella who did. Not the murdering wolf whore, or dragon silver bitch.

 

Sansa strode out to her battlements, watching the snows fall upon her face. Behind her came her handmaiden, Arya Rivers. 

"Oh hello, little one."

"When will the war begin, Your Grace?"

"Soon..." she stared grimly out at the distance. Somewhere in the far distance was the Wall. If the Wall wasn't high enough, she feared she coudl not stop the storm that was coming. 


	12. Sansa and Aegon

All the North marshalled for war. Sansa had difficulties controlling the lords, but with Jon's help it was managable. Jon reminded them they needed allies or they would be slaughtered, when they came. Stronger better allies.

That night there was a knock at the door. 

"My queen?" asked Arya Rivers, her handmaiden.

"Oh come in, Rivers." replied Sansa.

"I brought you fresh pillows."

"Thank you."

Sansa looked exhausted. Arya asked "I can bring you better ones, my queen."

"It's quite alright...I never sleep much anymore."

"Why?" 

Sansa sighed, "I've killed. No matter how much you think your victims deserve it, their ghosts still haunt you. Thousands of Karstarks and Umbers died because of an attack I ordered."

"The prince ordered it as well."

"Jon is too modest to admit it but we did what was necessary to take our home back. It doesn't stop my guilt. It doesn't stop the nightmares. That's what the heroic legends don't mention."

"I don't sleep well, either, my queen."

"Your family's deaths?"

"...Yes." Arya swallowed. It was true. She still had dreams about Father's death and the Red Wedding.

"Mine too."

"You're still here, my queen."  Arya offered her a small smile. "They would be proud of that."

"Yes, we're still here. You're right, little one."

 

Arya and Sansa grew ever closer and it was becoming harder and harder for Arya to tell her the truth, if she ever did. Sansa was a busy woman and she didn't need her heart broken by Arya lying, even if it was to protect her.  She trusted Arya with everything and kept her close at hand. 

"Arya, come here. I want to show you something". Sansa said one day. She brought her new friend down into the crypts of the dead Starks. Arya desperately held herself back from crying, and shouting "I'm your sister, idiot! I've already been down here."

"This is my family, Arya. My aunt Lyanna, my father, grandfather. I suppose my sister would go here too." Sansa said sadly. _I'm not dead, Sansa!_

"Are you sure you want to show me, Your Grace? This seems all very personal."

"Nonsense. I trust you, you're my best friend." Sansa grinned at her.

Her red hair glistened in the firelight. "I miss them." Sansa emotionally confessed. "I hope Jon and I can avenge them someday. But the war is almost upon us."

"You're our queen. You will protect us." Arya assured her. 

"I'm glad you are loyal, my friend. The other lords are bloody wind vanes. They want to unname Jon and I." Arya frowned at this. She was upset that Sansa and Jon were insulted.

"You have ruled us well. We can see that. We love you." _I love you._ Arya thought. 

"It's not always enough, little Arya. If my sister were still here, she could probably intimidate them back into line." she let out a soft giggle. Arya gazed at her sister. _What is this feeling? What am I doing?_

 

Sansa looked at her friend, who had a strange look on her face every time she brought up her dead sister. She wondered why. Questions for later. Shae was special to her until she heard from Tyrion that she had betrayed them both. Another betrayal. Sansa was getting sick of them. _At this rate, I'll never trust again. At least I can trust Jon and Little One._ She slightly blushed at the thought of her beautiful sweet new handmaiden but shook her head.

 _Not appropriate, Sansa. Besides, don't you like Myrcella and Dany? Seven Hells...._ her hormones were truly getting out of control with her newfound bisexuality. Or was she gay? More questions.

"Is there anything else you need me to do. Your Grace?"

"It's ok, Arya. You can go home."

"There's nowhere to go."

Sansa was shocked, but recomposed herself. "No I suppose there isn't. This will be where our final stand happens. If Winterfell falls, the south falls."

"Then we hold Winterfell. The Wall won't hold forever. Those things didnt wake up now and not have a plan to breach it."

"Aye...and I cannot defeat them alone. We need the Lannisters and Targaryens to survive."

"As you say, Your Grace."

Sansa gave her a small smile, and sent her away.

Arya came back to her room, and gripped Needle. Had this been a few weeks ago, she may have taken it and rammed it right into Littlefinger's throat. But Sansa didn't know who she really was. She could never know.

 

On her way back, she crashed into Prince Jon, her elder brother.

"Seven Hells, girl. Watch it."

"Oh! My apologies, my prince! I did not mean it!" Arya squeaked.

"It doesn't matter." Jon gently smiled down at her. "You're the queen's handmaiden?"

"Aye, my prince." she didn't need to ask which queen. They both had the same queen. "Her Grace has me tend to many tasks."

"Look after my sister. What did you say your name was?"

".....Rivers, if it please my prince. Arya Rivers." Jon stopped for a moment at the name, his heart pounding and sweat on his brow. But he got over it quickly.

"Aye I was a bastard too once. Until the queen naturalized me."

"Aye, she can do that."

"Perhaps she can do it for you too?"

"Oh no..." Arya squeaked, "I have no major family I would like to join."

"As you say. Well keep up the fine work, little Arya." Jon smiled down at her. Arya gazed at Longclaw, strapped to his belt, his Stark armor and wished she could reveal herself and help. When the time came, fragile handmaiden Arya Rivers would reveal herself as a deadly assassin. The Night King had no idea what was coming for him.

 

Sansa was at her desk, writing up messages to all Northern lords to train and arm their troops with dragonglass and any fire they could think of. Her plan took form. If the dead hit Winterfell, she would dig trenches, position the Dothraki on the flanks, and form a solid front line of Unsullied and Myrcella's Lannister pikemen. While this was happening, she would fire on the dead with everything she had. Flaming arrows, trebuchets, exploding pots, all of it.

While this is happening, Bran said he would use himself as a lure.

"The Night King wants to destroy all life on Earth starting with me. I hold knowledge of life, much of it. The Three eyed Raven and the NIght King have contested for centuries and this will be the final showdown."

"Alright. You will be positioned in the final keep. If he gets to you, we're all dead anyway. So we'll bury you inside thousands of our men. Assuming the dragon queen, kraken queen and the lion queen join us with their entire armies, we might have enough to protect you. I need him vulnerable so we can trap him and kill him. For every one of ours that falls, thats getting added to the army of the dead. Therefore I will put our best troops at the frontline. If we can defeat them there, the game is won. If not....i'll commit the fire and the cavalry. Knights of the Vale, you ride in with the Dothraki from each flank....here."

"Assuming the bloody Dothraki help, Your Grace." growled Lord Royce.

"Aye...assuming they do."

"My queen....this strategy is sound but what if the Unsullied and pikemen are overrun?"

"Our enemy doesn't tire...doesnt stop. Doesn't feel. Terror tactics won't work. Flanking won't work. Our only chance is a complete surrounding maneuvre. Infantry inside. Cavalry on each side. Three dragons from the rear. If dragons can't stop those Walkers, if Dothraki armed with dragonglass and fire arrows can't stop them, I don't believe anything will." said Jon.

"The dragons are just as likely to burn us as the dead," said Lyanna Mormont.

"I told you once before, you are welcome to fight them both on your own, my Lady." said Sansa calmly. Lyanna looked down ashamed. "I don't expect you to like our allies! I never have expected it from you." Sansa boomed. "But if they come to defend and protect us, I want you all to at least respect them. They deserve that."

"I lost two brothers and a son fighting the damn Lannisters." growled Lord Manderly.

"I understand that, Lord Manderly, I truly do. But Myrcella and Tyrion are not their family. They have only ever been kind to me."

"And the Kingslayer? Threw your brother from a tower. Where is the justice for him?"

"If I did not fall from that tower, I would not be who I am. And the Night King would win the war." said Bran in his emotionless way. "Every decision, every sacrifice...it brought you all to where you are now."

"I will never trust a Targaryen or a Lannister." huffed Lord Royce. "The dragon queen's father burned your grandfather and uncle alive."

"Not asking you to forget your dead, my lords. I will not forget my grandfather, father, brothers or mother. Ever. But Myrcella didn't kill them. Daenerys didn't kill them. They had nothing to do with it. Myrcella's father may have pushed my brother, which started the War of Five Kings, but he helped convince Myrcella to side with us at the Summit. He helped Lady Brienne and stopped her getting raped and killed. Without whom....I would not be here today speaking to you." Sansa nodded at Brienne who nodded back loyally, clutching Oathkeeper.

"He gave her Oathkeepr and sent her after me. And she found me, right when Ramsay was going to take me back to Winterfell to be tortured and raped. I have been sold off, defiled and hurt. Beaten and humiliated." Sansa snarled. "I lost the majority of my family. Do you know the pain of being the last Stark? Do not tell me what you have lost, before first understanding me. I would be dead if not for Ser Jaime. Prince Jon would be dead if not for I and the Boltons would still hold Winterfell.

Do you know what kept me standing through all those years of torment? Love. Not for myself....in my home. I trusted that my home would rise up for me. It didn't. I had to win it back myself, using the army of someone I hated and ended up killing. The North forgot. Forget what we are facing in favor of petty grievances with people we fought in the last war but were otherwise friends with for centuries, I have only one piece of advice for you. Leave......No? Very well then. Let's get back to work. Arm everyone with that dragonglass. Armor everyone for winter warfare. Bring all shipments of food here to Winterfell that you can spare. If the Grand Alliance starves before the dead arrive, they've already won."

 

Sansa breathed as the lords left. She was at this almost every day trying to control them after negotiating the Grand Alliance. Prince Jon stood loyally by her side as did Little One and Brienne. The North forgot. They forgot to be loyal to their own, when she knew if every house rose for her, she wouldn't have needed to involve Lord Baelish in any of it anymore. Even so, the Vale Lords declared her Queen of Mountain and Vale. So it all worked out, she supposed.

Jon wasn't leaving.

"What is it, Jon? Speak freely. You are a prince and my lawful heir."

"As you say Your Grace..." He was still hesitating. "How to say this...."

"Jon? You're frightening me. What news could possibly be worse than "Dead things are coming to murder us all."

Jon chuckled and nodded, "Alright. I have something to say....Bran and Sam just told me and I would like you to know as well."

"Jon....."

"I know who my mother is." Jon said in a low grave voice. "My mother....was Aunt Lyanna....and my father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. My name...is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of my name."

Sansa looked away ashamed.

"You know." Jon realized. "You bleeding know! How long?" He shouted.

"Bran told me first. I tried to swear him to secrecy but I suppose you need to know this."

"Sansa!"

"I am sorry! But it is for the good of the realm that nobody knows about this! Ever! I....look....you don't want that throne."

"No."

"You can live with Myrcella sitting on it."

Jon nodded.

"Then we are in agreement. This stays between us. Only us. Only family. Daenerys if she knows, will kill you."

"She would never do that...."

"I am all that stands between Daenerys and the death of Myrcella by dragonfire. Try not to forget that. What would she do to you, the boy with the better claim to her throne she fought and struggled all her life to obtain?"

"Then what do we do? After the war, I mean."

"I suppose I defend whoever is attacked first. Daenerys or Myrcella. I think it will be Myrcella. Or maybe the dead kill enough of us that they call off their rivalry."

"Don't say that, Sansa."

"I have to be truthful if we are to survive this. I must speak plain if these lords and you are to understand me and obey me. A touch of fear goes a long way when mixed in with respect and love."

"Aye.....I think I made a good choice naming you queen. You know how to lead. You lead like Lady Catelyn would."

"I can imagine no higher praise." Sansa smiled sadly.

"Aye, it's why I said it."

"Though surely there's a bit of Rhaegar in you, Jon. Even if you are mostly Father."

"I barely know anything about him....."

"Daenerys says one of her men knew him well. He never liked fighting. He liked singing."

"Well I'm hardly a bleedin poet!" Jon laughed.

"That's why I said you're more Father than Rhaegar." Sansa said.

Jon leaned in for a hug.

"I love you, Sansa."

"I love you too, Aegon....or do you want me to stick with Jon?"

"It doesn't matter." Jon shook his head. "You can call me what you want to."

Sansa looked up at him, "Aegon, you're my brother. Son of the dragon or not. Secret true heir or not. We were raised as siblings and that is what I remember. Even if I was occasionally awful."

They both laughed, "There's nothing to forgive, Sansa. Nothing at all."

 


	13. Sansa Naked

"Queen Sansa has laid out her battle plan. If the dead get through the frontline, and kill her brothers, everyone dies." said Myrcella, standing at her War Council. Her army was camped in the Riverlands, her host stretching across the horizon. Full told, she had gathered up the entire might of the Dornish,

Prince Doran stayed home in Sunspear after Myrcella coaxed him to send his army. Trystane and Areo Hotah rode at the head of their army and arrived at Harrenhal momentarily.

"Aye. If the North falls, we fall. When we get the raven signalling that the Wall is breached, we march north to Winterfell." said Father, standing with his golden armor and gleaming sword Widow's Wail.

"Why not march right to Winterfell?" asked Trystane.

"Because the North's food supply cannot feed us and the dragon queen indefinitely. Most of our food is being shipped in from the Reach, which is aligned with the dragon queen. We cannot defeat her in battle, and we have alreayd agreed to align ourselves with her."

"What if she wants Myrcella's throne?"

Jaime grimly looked at him, "If it comes to that, we fight best we can. I have already set ourselves at work on a solution. 300 years ago, the Dornish killed Meraxes in battle. They're powerful but not invincible...knowing this there is a possibility the dead have a way to destroy them as well."

Myrcella spoke up, "Uncle Jaime has command over the centre, with scorpions tipped with dragonglass. On the walls of the capital, I am setting us to work on scorpions tipped with the most powerful poisons we can find, as well as bolt throwers of all kinds. I want to make sure nobody can defeat us. Uncle?"

"If the dead win, they march south and kill us all. If we win, Daenerys marches south and kills us all. It's a hard truth, Myrcella."

"I don't intend to be killed. Sansa says this is the way. Should it come to war again with the dragon queen, who knows how depleted her armies will be after we defeat the enemy to the North? Don't count me out. I'm not dead yet. I've survived so far."

"I know, Your Grace."

"Uncle, you have the centre. Sansa's plan is our pikes in the frontline, holding with the Unsullied. Our knights are on the flank. With one hand, you are best suited in the rear for command."

"I will not leave my men!"

"You're not. You're commanding them a few rows deep. If they get to you, the battle is lost anyway. Do not worry. Areo Hotah, you lead 30 000 Dornish spears. You're being positioned behind the pikes. The archers fall back behind you if the frontline falls. Do you remember how to use that axe?"

"I remember." he growled gruffly.

"Good."

"Then we stay here until the raven from Winterfell. The Riverlands suffered in the War of Five Kings. We must do our best to protect the locals and gain their favor. The Riverlords named Sansa queen but not all of them. Some of them are my bannermen. They'll come with us to Winterfell."

"As you say, Your Grace."

 

Daenerys wringed her hands. The fate of her dynasty was at stake. On her shoulders since she was 14 years old. And now dead men were going to take it away from her. She would not stand for it. _Ever. I'll burn them all._

She knew she could not kill Myrcella now. She felt drawn to the girl and that surprised the hell out of her. All the queens in the alliance were surprising in their own way.

"It's time we discussed the line of succession, Your Grace." said Tyrion. _Ah....a dreaded conversation._

"We discuss that after I take my crown."

"Let's be generous and assume that's going to happen. Who is alive to support you here?"

"The Tyrells."

"Not impossible. Not enough. As I have said. The rest back Myrcella or Sansa. Are you going to kill them all?"

"Of course not! But that's _my_ crown. I deserve it. It will be _mine_."

"As you say...but if you win and then die, then what? Who ensures the wheel stays broken? We're about to march into the jaws of the dead. Any of us could fall. Or all of us."

"If the dead kill us all, it doesn't matter."

"It already doesn't matter, Your Grace.  Not if the dead get south."

"I quite understand that! Sansa made that very clear. You seem to spend alot of time thinking about my death. Let me guess, you want me to name you heir."

"I would never presume to-"

"You thought about it."

"We need to figure out what happens next! The Night's Watch, wildlings and Ironborn choose their own leaders by popular vote. The Dothraki choose their leaders by who can prove themselves strongest in battle. In Essos, the Free Cities choose their leaders in merchant elections."

"We will decide....when the war is won, my lord Hand."

"Very well, Your Grace. And Sansa?"

"She has a certain strength. And her people adore her. I can see her winning such an election."

"Is that so bad?"

"The stresses of ruling Westeros are high. And the Northerners haven't had a queen sit the Iron Throne before."

"I'm sure Westeros will see my wife for what she is." Tyrion smiled fondly. Daenerys eyed him jealously.

"Wife? But you-"

"Never consumated I know. And from what I hear she remarried to Lord Bolton."

"How did that go?"

"He's dead." Tyrion chuckled.

"Mm yes he would be, if he harmed her. She's strong. Wise. Beautiful." Tyrion turned to her in shock and narrowed his eyes slightly. Daenerys blushed and turned away.

"Drogo, Daario, and now Sansa....I seem cursed. All these people are fools who run to their deaths. Sansa is determined to fight the dead men, despite not having any training of the sort, and no dragon."

"She has courage though. and much smarter than she lets on."

"I think she's letting on." Daenerys whispered, eyeing the message. "Do you think we can win this war?"

"Which one would that be?"

Daenerys scoffed.

"I was a skeptic who had given up on life...until I met you. Even now I can't believe you're real. Three full grown dragons. You can't be burned. You survived all that you survived. if dragons can't stop them, If you can't stop them, nothing was going to stop them."

Daenerys nodded and turned away.

"What do I do then? I can't just fly myself to Winterfell, kiss Sansa and proclaim my love and hand in marriage!" As strange as some of her family's traditions were, homosexual marriage was barely a blip in the eyes of anyone in this world.

"Couldn't you?" Daenerys smirked amusedly at Tyrion then scoffed.

"Be serious."

"I am. Fly to Winterfell and tell Sansa how you feel! You may not ever get another chance. If you love her.....life is full of possibilities but it's also terribly short."

"Thank you, lord Hand."

Tyrion smiled and held his queen's hand.

 

"Arya? I need help with my bath." called out Sansa.

Arya came in with towels and gave them to her. Sansa then began stripping off in front of her. Arya blushed. She knew she shouldn't but this was her sister's naked glistening body. She tried not to look directly. _What in the name of the Many Faced God are you doing? That's your sister!_

"Are you shy, little one? Don't be." Sansa gave her a kind gentle smile. "We're both women here." _Though lately I am having feelings for women_ , thought Sansa. _Even my handmaiden. OK so I like her. How can I broach the subject without it being strange?_

"Wash me," said Sansa. "With the sponge."

Arya nodded, swallowing and ran the sponge over her. When it crossed Sansa's nipple, she gave a small shudder. Arya froze in terror. But Sansa merely smiled and whispered "Keep going. I'm sorry about that."

Arya felt a small tingling between her legs and was terrified. Meanwhile Sansa was enjoying teasing the younger girl, her new friend who had come out of nowhere to become her confidant and trusted companion.

"Do you think the dragon queen is beautiful?" Sansa blurted. _Idiot._

Arya blushed and spluttered. She squeaked, "S-she is, yes. I heard s-stories. And I saw her...at the Summit." _You know you think she's more than that. She's bloody gorgeous._

"Aye many did. Along with her Dothraki and dragons."

"We need them Your Grace. Against the dead."

"Aye....we do, though it hasn't made me the most popular queen."

"Sometimes doing what we have to isn't what we want to. Sometimes what we have to do is dirty, and hard. My Papa died fighting for your brother in the war. I strive to honor his sacrifice. _"  Half true._ Arya hated all of this lying, but she knew it was necessary. She had not only forgiven Sansa but they were closer than ever. _It's a lie, you stupid girl._

 _Yes but I can't tell her the truth. She'll be in danger. They all would be. Jon, Bran, Sansa....its only us left. Our family was slaughtered. If Sansa and Jon fall.....s_ he dared not think about it.  And she dared not think about Sansa's breasts, the little tuft of pubic hair she was washing, her lips-

"Arya? You are very red faced. I know it's hot in here. Go. I can finish."

 _Thank the Gods for that._ Arya's face was burning and so was another part of her body.

Sansa smirked, knowing she was slowly seducing the younger girl. She had become far more confident in her body after realizing her bisexuality.

She finished washing, and in only a towel, called in Arya again.

"Arya?"

"Yes Your Grace?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful? Don't lie. I'll know if you lie." Sansa teased.

"Um...Y-Your Gr-"

"That's quite enough of that bollocks. Call me Sansa."

"S-Sansa...." she swallowed, trying not to look at her sister in just a towel.

Sansa giggled softly at her friend being flustered. She was testing if the younger ravenhead was interested and it seemed like it was a possibility.

"I....I think that you are the most beautiful woman in the world." She gazed up at the Red Wolf, admiringly. She meant it. Oh Gods did she ever. Even in just a towel. Even in the nude. Especially in the nude. Her own body was scarred and boyish. Sansa's breasts were larger though they weren't terribly large. They were perfect for a lady.

Sansa grinned, "Well, I am truly glad to hear that. I think you are quite pretty yourself." Arya's fake face was indeed quite cute but it was not her true one. A rush of guilt went through her like a spear. Sansa is crushing on Arya Rivers, she realized, someone who's not real. _The face of someone I killed._ It terrified and ashamed her so she ran out of the room immediately.

_I'm fucked. I'm truly fucked._


	14. Sansa Falls

With a sword clasped to his belt, King Trystane entered Myrcella's council chamber where she stood staring out the window.

"Myrcella?"

"Hello, Trystane..."

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes....do you think we can win this? As soon as Sansa sends out the message-"

"We'll march to Winterfell and fight dead men that have been thought to be myths for millenia."

Myrcella chuckled, "That. Uncle Jaime believes her. Oddly enough I believe her too."

"The Wall has kept them out for that long. Do we have any reason to believe they can break through it? There are threats closer to home than the dead."

"Tell me you aren't speaking of-"

"You are the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa stole half-"

" _Don't."_ Myrcella hissed.

"And I am the king. It is only right we rule all of it, unopposed. The Mad King's daughter-"

"Daenerys was at the Summit. You heard her-"

"I heard her not believe Sansa."

"She's camped in the Riverlands as we speak!"

"Yes, probably. She could also be only pretending to agree to this truce so she can march on us with four times the men, and kill us all."

"What in seven hells do you want me to do? Let her fight the dead on her own? I'm not Mother."

"I only want you to be smart, my queen. I want to keep you alive." Trystane stalked forward and  took her in his arms. Myrcella turned her head away.

"I'm trying." she nearly sobbed. "You think I don't know that Daenerys could at any moment turn on me and take the Iron Throne? You think I left the capital undefended? I stationed eight thousand of our men there, as well as a dozen scouts. if she moves an inch south, I'll know it. I'm not my father. I'm not my mother. If anything goes wrong, the Kingsguard will protect me. Uncle Jaime will protect me."

"As you say, my queen."

"I'll fight if it comes to that. But I don't believe I can win. This alliance is necessary for our survival. It's not just about families and blood feuds. It's just about living. I've got 30 000 men out there. You saw the banners. But 30 000 men can't take back Westeros."

Myrcella held her head in her hands, then reached up.

"I know you're worried, my sweet king...." Myrcella touched his cheek. "But you have to trust my judgement. What I want to know....is are you loyal?"

Trystane frowned, then kneeled and presented his sword, "It goes without saying, my queen. You are my queen."

Myrcella gestured for him to stand up. "You don't have to do that with me. That's not the kind of queen I wish to be. I don't want to rule with fear. It's all Mother had. It's all Grandfather had."

"You will rule with love. The Red Wolf does too. I could tell that much at Winterfell."

"Yes she was quite impressive, and quite beautiful." She coughed, "For a Northerner."

Trystane chuckled. "She seems to make you happy."

It seemed he had long since accepted that their marriage was now as political as it initially seemed. It pained her to see him dutiful instead of romantic, but that was what she had chosen. She loved him still, but he would not come first in her heart. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry..." She truly was.

"I only want you to be happy. You know that. Your family made me a king. How can I be sorry?" 

"As you say." Myrcella smiled and brought him in for a quick embrace before he bowed again and left.

She continued to gaze out at the sky, wondering what her new love was doing.

 

_So, ok, I'm seducing my handmaiden yet the dead are almost on top of us. Seven hells, Sansa, are you a fool?_

Arya Rivers brought her new bedding and brought her letters. Sansa read them all and grew frustrated. They would not have the men in position in time if the Wall were to fall right now and her plan needed to work.

_Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't._

Sansa smiled at the younger woman, staring longingly at her chest. _I am the queen. Should I not be able to have what I want, and who I want?_ She took to wearing dresses and gowns that showed off more of her body, despite winter coming. Jon was flustered so she imagined Arya would be blushing like a beetroot.

"Y-Your Grace...." It worked, Sansa smirked to herself. She watched the younger girl fumble about trying not to look at Sansa's breasts. "H-here is your bedding."

"Oh thank you, little Arya. You have proven yourself an able servant so I have decreed at the end of this war, I will raise you to nobility and give you a holdfast. Would you like that?"

"Oh uh....Your Grace I am deeply honored but that is surely saved for lords."

Sansa dismissed her with a wave, "Nonsense. I am the queen and I order it done. It shall be done. When this war is over and the dead are defeated, I intend to make some changes in terms of how ladies at court are treated. After all, I am the first Queen in the North in eight thousand years. Myrcella's the first ruling queen of the Iron Throne. Yara Greyjoy the first Iron Queen. Together we made history just existing. Then we made history when we formed the Grand Alliance and the greatest armada the world has ever seen. I sail at the head of it, when just a few years ago I was a spoiled child, fifth in line to Winterfell."

"You survived."

"I did. Not a pleasant story, little one."

"Better not then. I'm busy." Arya snarked, humorously.

Sansa raised her eyebrows at the girl but let it pass. "My sister probably still blames me but I was quite the fool. I allowed myself to trust Lannisters. A mistake I would never make again....."

"Her Grace Queen Myrcella-"

"Oh yes Myrcella. But Myrcella's not her family. I have spoken to you of her before. A daughter is not responsible for her mother's crimes, or grandfather's for that matter. I spent half my childhood forced to tell strangers my father was a conniving traitor, and felt eyes upon me judging me for that lie. Nor will I judge the dragon queen, when she has seen fit to join my alliance so readily. Remember that when I raise you up, Rivers. Remember it when you rule one day. The basics of being a queen is you will be faced with one person or another that's done nothing but they are associated with those who have. How do you know which is the right choice? Who to trust? I struggle with that every day.

Mountains upon mountains of letters, complaints, shipment manifests, disgruntled bannermen and commanders. I never asked or wanted this, you know....but I accepted because it was honoring my brother's wishes, and those of my people. The North will only follow a Stark. Jon and I are the last Starks."

She eyed Arya suspiciously when Arya's expression darkened and became sad when Sansa mentioned being one of the last Starks. But this was actually a rather common occurance. Namely whenever Sansa brought up her dead sister. Her friend would stiffen or darken, or turn sad. _Just who are you, really? What are you doing here? Where did you come from?_ Sansa never believed her friend Rivers was just a peasant orphan from nowhere. But she had always been kind and dutiful during her time at Winterfell and Sansa rewarded such things. Not to mention how incredibly hot her lovely handmaiden truly was. Soft skin, almost Northern-like. Large chest, and Sansa would love to see them bare. Soft pink little lips that Sansa would capture in a loving kis- _  
_

_You need to stop this right now._

_Why?_

_Marriages must be made and a Stark cannot be bedding half her court. Especially some young little girl-_

_I'm not going to bed half my-_

_Shut up. The dead are nearly here. Bran saw them marching past Eastwatch. Get it together, and marry for alliances._

_Who else is out there? King Trystane-_

_You know who._

_J-Jon? But-_

_He's a Targaryen. A Stark and a Targaryen ruling half of Westeros. It seems almost like destiny._

_Nobody knows that yet, and hopefully no one ever will. It will start a war. You know that. I'll kiss Arya tonight._

_Don't._

_Try to stop me._

"-race?"

"Huh?"

"Your Grace, are you alright?" Arya was still speaking to her. The darling. She cared so much, whoever she was.

"Oh um...yes of course, sweetling. You can finish up here. I will summon you tonight."

"As you wish, Your Grace." She bowed and then left.

 _Seven hells....I think I'm falling for her. Myrcella, Daenerys, and now Arya. Which would be so wrong if my sister were still around. And then there is marrying my cousin Jon...._ She just secretly hoped she wouldn't have to make a choice.

 

Yara strode up to the head of her flagship, the Iron Victory. She let the sea breeze caress her cheeks and face. She loved the sea, she truly did. Theon was at her side.

"When the war starts, you'll want to be at the Starks' side."

"Yes.....my queen."

"It's alright, little brother. I'll ride behind with 10 000 men. We're a sea people....but ships won't be of much use against a land enemy like Sansa's dead men."

"I know what you're risking, Yara. I just want to say thank you...."

"Don't you worry. As long as you don't get in my way when I fuck the queens." Yara smirked seductively and playfully. In truth she had imagined quite an entanglement and definitely got a sapphic vibe from the wolf queen. She was young and unmarried, Yara was young and unmarried. Seemed fitting. A bo _y_ or girl at every port, it was true, but Yara always preferred the girls. And there wasn't an arse like the Red Wolf's in all of the Iron Islands. She had to have that arse.

"What makes you think they will-"

"Oh hush, baby brother. I can be quite persuasive."

Theon merely nodded, unamused. Yara scoffed, but let it pass. _Alright then. I'll have double the fun for the both of us._

Her axe shined. The Iron Victory creaked and groaned, anchored at the Northern port.

 

in the south, two massive hosts armed themselves with dragonglass and fire. While in the West, all the Iron Islands had come, and Yara was bringing the Iron Fleet with her. it swelled in strength every day. The Iron Victory was a mighty beast to behold, a moving sea battle station. Anticipating betrayal, she had them outfitted with scorpions and artillery hoping that it would be enough against three dragons. At any moment, the alliance could crumble and they'd be back to where they started.

_Just give me one chance and I'll bury this dragonglass axe in the Night King's skull. Then I'll fuck myself some queens._

 

Sansa came to Arya's chambers and rapped on the door.

"S-Your Grace?" croaked Arya.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." Sansa was regretting this already.

"No it's fine. Your queenly perogative. Is there something important you need me for?"

"Ah....yes...I have had feelings for....someone for....quite some time now. I tried to fight it and I can't." _I just can't. I'm tired, Arya. I'm sorry._

"They must be very special to you."

"Aye....I just....I'm so bad at this!"

Arya smiled warmly. "Just speak your heart, my queen."

"Don't call me that...." whispered Sansa. Arya looked confused and a little heartbroken.

"Why, my-Your Grace?"

"Because I want you to call me Sansa." she looked Arya deep into her eyes.

"Oh...As you wish, Sansa. You can call me Arya then! Is that all you wanted me for, my-Sansa?"

Sansa swallowed and grabbed Arya's shoulders who was now very nervous. She got closer and closer yet Arya was not pulling away. As softly as possible, as lightly as possible, Sansa ghosted her lips along Arya's, but settled for a forehead kiss.

"You're a loyal friend, you hear me? A loyal friend. The best one I've got. So many have tricked me, lied to me, betrayed me. I just killed one such person. Lord Baelish. It's quite sad actually. In his own sick twisted way, I think he loved me." At this, Arya looked ashamed and guilty but composed herself.

"I don't think he'll be the last, Your Grace. Your bannermen respect you. You rule us well. They can see that."

"I hope so, sweetling.....get some rest. We both need it."

_Definitely falling._


	15. The Truth

Sansa's lips had been heavenly. It was only a ghosty, light as a feather kiss but Arya was panicking. It felt so nice but....Sansa was her sister.

Self hatred seeped deep within her. Not only for the incest but the lying. Her justifications were getting more and more flmsy and it seemed certain to her if she revealed who she really was, all trust would be lost.

_I wish I could tell her everything. Faceless Men, in the Riverlands with the Hound, Tywin at Harrenhal, my love for her. But I can't. Why did she have to be my big sister?_

Arya had concluded that she was indeed in love with her elder sister. The last few weeks they spent together was some of the best of her life, even if she was little more than a maid for the Northern nobles. She shook with fury when they spoke against her sister for the Grand Alliance. She shivered with lust upon seeing Sansa's naked body. It surprised her she fancied women at all, as in Braavos she reasoned she was too distracted by her quest for revenge.

 _But you don't have to worry about that now. I've put it behind me. All that assassin work, was more trouble than it was worth and if they come after us again....._ She would protect Sansa no matter what.

 

There was a war with the dead coming. Sansa didn't need the distraction, she decided, of a silly handmaiden with a crush.  Marriage alliances were going to be important.She needed Arya Rivers, not Arya Stark. She tried to avoid Sansa.

Sansa seemed to notice because she confronted her the  next day.

"I can't help but feel you're avoiding me, Arya. Was I too forward? If so, I am truly sorry. I will stop if I am making you uncomfortable."

"No, Sansa, please don't think that about yourself! It's just me...I can't....I shouldn't...."

"Shouldn't what?" Sansa gave a small smile, and then cupped Arya's face in her hands before giving her a soft gentle kiss. Arya leaned into the kiss, the only one who knew how wrong and sick it was, the only one who should have pulled away the moment the seduction began. But there was something drawing her in. Perhaps it was the feel of her big sister's iips on hers at last. A moment she had dreamed about only too many times.

Sansa moaned and tried to gain entry with her tongue, while pushing Arya against the wall.

"Oh my sweet, sweet girl." she whispered. "So beautiful."

But Arya had to force herself to stop, panicking, and mumbling an excuse to leave. She was disgusted with herself.

_Why? Why couldn't I just be with her? Why am I so gross?  The world is so unfair._

 

By the time Arya saw Sansa again, she was standoffish and polite, only doing her job.

"I need these sheets cleaned."

"At once my Lady." Arya said flatly. Sansa was frowning. She didn't seem to like this new change in behavior. She suddenly held out a hand to stop her from leaving. 

"A-Arya wait...please. I don't like this new tension between us. What happened-"

"Nothing happened, " said Arya, emotionless and polite. _Please drop it. it can't happen, Sansa._

"Nothing happened..?" Sansa was astounded and heartbroken. _Forgive me, Sansa._

"No. You're the Lady of Winterfell. You can't fancy a woman. That's disgusting." 

Sansa looked like she was half going to slap her and half going to sit in a corner and cry. She elected to do the latter, tears falling from her cheeks. 

"B-but no one cared a fickle when Lord Loras and Lord Renly-"

"This is the North. In the South, brothers lay with sisters. They are evil."

Sansa turned terrifyingly cold, "I could have you thrown out of this castle, Rivers. Do not think I won't." she growled in a queenly and regal but cold and brutal voice.

Arya simply bowed with a neutral expression, "Do as you wish, for you are the Lady of Winterfell, my Lady."

Sansa screamed in rage and frustration, as well as sadness, and turned away.

"Away with you, girl! Bring me supper at once or you lose a hand!" She yelled.

An empty threat but it seemed to work. Arya scurried out of there. Under Tywin, she truly would have lost that hand. She briefly wondered why Sansa had reacted so fiercely to being told Jaime and Cersei were evil, but shook her head of her thoughts. This was for the best. Sisters cannot wed sisters. Not here.  Sansa was going to marry some old cunt for an alliance and there was absolutely nothing Arya could do to stop it.

She was interrupted by the Maester who said, "My queen, your brother has important news."

 

Far in the North, something was stirring. The Army of the Dead was almost at the Wall. They were coming to finish off humanity. The final battle approached, and would begin any day now. Sansa ordered the Wall severely reinforced. Her host, camped outside Winterfell was moved closer so as to properly head to the Wall the moment the Night's Watch asked. She sent everyone she could from Northern dungeons straight to the wall as well as any volunteers amongst her ranks.

 

"Eastwatch?"

Bran nodded seriously. "That's where they'll hit us."

"And you think they have a way past the Wall?"

"The Night King is coming for me. He will find his way to the world of men."

"Could we not strike first?" asked Lord Manderly.

Jon shook his head, "Lord Commander Mormont tried. So did I. We both lost. No, any attempt to go north of the Wall is suicide now."

"Evne if it is to convince the other lords how serious this is?"

"Myrcella believes me. Theon believes me. They will come when the time comes. I am manning the Wall with every available man. The rest of my host stays stationed here at Winterfell. When the Wall falls, Last Hearth and Karhold are the first fortresses in their path. I'll order every civilian there to evacuate here where we can better protect them. You have to know your enemy to defeat it, my lords. And the dead don't care about civilians. Or rules of war. They don't tire or stop or feel fear. The perfect army. A general we can't negotiate with. Soldiers we cannot fool or trap."

"Not necessarily true, Your Grace," said Jon. "We can build traps outside Winterfell. Holes with spikes tipped with dragonglass. Flood the battlefield with pitch so we can set it entirely on fire."

"Can that be done?"

Davos gruffly spoke up, "I know somebody who might be able to. With respect, Your Grace, I would like to ask the Lady Melisandre back to us. If you've seen her do the things i'bve seen her do, you'd know we need her."

"Very well, Ser Davos, call your red woman here. I would also ask a thing of her."

The lords could tell Sansa was increasingly tired, frustrated and angry with the world. Brienne clutched her, and said "You must rest. Your Grace."

"I'm fine." Sansa growled. "The future....is shit. Just like the past. I except the dead will defeat us, so what does anything matter anymore?"

"You can't think like that..." said Prince Jon. "This is the only war that matters. Even if we're going to lose, at least we'll give the fookers a fight."

Sansa chuckled and nodded. As the others left, Jon stayed behind.

"I am the commander of your armies. There's something on your mind, something you haven't told me."

"I'm not even sure myself and I'm not sure it is relevant right now. If Arya was alive, she'd be telling me I'm acting like a spoiled child."

"She could still be out there...."

"You know what happens if she is. She becomes my heir. The daughter always has the stronger claim over legitimized bastards."

"I don't care about that, Sansa. I don't want power. Never have. I don't want that iron chair."

"Ssh." Sansa grabbed him. "Speak louder why don't you? Let the whole castle know."

"Don't worry about them."

"I must worry. If your aunt finds out-" Sansa stopped and turned away. "She's fought for this all her life, and I expect once this battle has been won, Daenerys and Myrcella will fight for that chair. I can't stop it. She's worked for this day since she was old enough to want power in the first place. When Robert Baratheon won the Rebellion, he killed every threat to his power, especially those who had the stronger claim. Do you really think when Daenerys wins, and she will win, nobody can defeat her dragons and Dothraki, she would spare her nephew who's got the strongest claim and would have many preferring you to be king instead? Don't fool yourself, Jon. By royal decree, and by word of our brother, you have never been a bastard. You're heir to the southern throne."

"And you? The southern throne includes the North, Vale and Riverlands. She'll fight us too."

"If it comes to that, it comes to that. Right now, you said yourself the true fight lies to the north. The next fight can wait. I will defend Northern independence. You and the other lords chose and swore to me, and I will continue to honor that as well as I can. But if the choice is bend the knee or burn, you know what I'll choose. The people come first."

"The other lords won't accept a southern ruler. Arya wouldn't if she were here."

"She's not here. And as queen, my word is the final say. I would have thought you learned that when I overruled you about Last Hearth and Karhold." Sansa growled.

Jon was taken aback, but then replied, "You're in a foul mood. But as you are my queen, that's understandable. There is much you have to be responsible for. I learned that as Lord Commander. This job.....it take a toll."

"Jon....you're right. I'm sorry. I just....had a bad day today. Bran told me about Eastwatch, I had some trouble with a handmaiden-"

"Which handmaiden?"

"Rivers. But-"

"I'll have a talk with her."

"You don't have to, Jon."

"It's alright. I'm a prince now. If i don't defend and protect you, Father's ghost will murder me."

Sansa smiled and gave her cousin a hug.

"By the way, do you prefer Jon still, or do you want to be called Aegon when you are speaking with me?"

"It's a little too dangerous to be saying Aegon. Jon is fine."

"Very well. By the way, I need five hundred more men to the Wall. You said yourself we must hold it. Let me hold it."

"It will be done, my queen."

 

Jon managed to find and confront Arya Rivers.

"Lady Rivers..."

"My prince." Arya bowed.

"You don't have to call me that. There has been some trouble with the queen."

"I upset her...."

"Why? Did you spill tea on her shoes? She'll get over it!" Jon laughed.

"No...we were....and I broke her heart." Arya emotionally confessed to her brother.

"Aye....well, our queen is strong. She's much smarter than she lets on, but she also can be a bit prideful. Think she's smartest in the room. But I assure you it's a facade. She suffered, and by the time her and I took back Winterfell, she'd never let anyone control her again, or hurt her again. Speak to her. Let her know your heart, and she will forgive. If you love her, tell her."

"Thank you, Jo-my prince." With that came some clarity. For she did love Sansa. So much.

 

_So...ok....I'm in love with my big sister...but I rejected her! And now she's in such a grouchy mood with everybody. I did this....I would not have if I knew it would make her this sad._

Indeed, Sansa's behaviour was colder and harsher She yelled at Arya for the slightest mistakes. She yelled at Jon. She spilt some of Sansa's tea and Sansa threatened to throw her out of the castle again. This mood grew ever worse, and eventually Sansa turned to wine. 

Arya found her on the balcony of Winterfell, taking a drink. 

"It's beautiful isn't it...? This country."

Arya nodded, "Quite so, my queen."

""My queen". Psh...And what a marvelous job I've done. Winter is here. Half the Northern lords want to go home before winter hits us in earnest. Half the North hates me for making allies of Targaryens and Lannisters, and marrying one no less! We're on the brink of war! Everyone is still buzzing around my ear telling me obvious nonsense!"

"You survived. You survived being beaten, abused, almost killed in King's Landing. You survived it all, better than most. I...I don't think you're disgusting for liking me. Quite flattering actually." Sansa narrowed her eyes at the nearly killed comment.

"Of course. Threaten to cut someone's hand off, they fall right in line." Sansa scowled.

"Not so, Your Grace! I do....I do respect and love you. The North respects and love you, like they did your father and brother."

"What do you care, it's not your country." Sansa scoffed. "Rivers you don't know about the world. The world is cruel. I have something I care about, I immediately lose it. All the people I care about are gone. My father and brother are dead. I loved them, I did, but they made mistakes. Now I'm probably making one as well. My brother got knifed by his own men because he dared to make allies of people who were perceived as enemies. It wasn't until recently that Starks and Lannisters were sent to war by Littlefinger and Cersei, but they all already took so much from us. And we swore we'd never bow to another ruler again."

Arya had to fix this. "I'm sorry for everything. I promise, I don't care that you fancy other maidens. You deserve to find love, Lady Sansa. You are so much braver, kinder, and smarter than you think you are. You're the reason why the Stark family retook Winterfell. Many in this castle remember that without you, the King faced certain defeat."

"Do they?" Sansa's voice was so broken and soft she could hardly be heard. "I slaughtered thousands of Boltons, Umbers and Karstarks on that battlefield. Don't think it doesn't haunt me."

"We do... The North did not forget."

"They did forget. Barely 300 Northmen rose against Ramsay for me, despite my status as a Stark. Lyanna Mormont wanted to let me die because I married two enemy houses. But I am a Stark. I will always be a Stark."

"I know, my queen. They named you queen because that is precisely what you are. Your father's daughter."

"Oh what do you know about my father? What do you know about anything? You're just here for a bed and food. You don't care."

"I do care..." Arya softly said in a broken voice. "I care too bloody much! I'm the damned idiot who's gone and fallen for her own sister!"

"What?" Sansa was confused.

"I...I-I didn't-" she stammered, panicking.

Sansa wheeled on her, and demanded, "Alright, who are you? Tell me truly. It's a great crime to lie to a queen." she boomed. "Tell me now or you can tell the guards in a cell!"

"I...."

"Go on, Rivers. If that's even your _real name_."

Arya sighed. She was caught. She reached up and peeled off her fake face, revealing slick raven hair, her youthful face despite being a full fledged adult, and her true body shape, a muscled assassin. She revealed Arya Stark, Princess of Winterfell and heir to the Northern throne.


	16. Daenerys and Sansa

Sansa turned suddenly cold and steely, "....Arya. My sister....You're my sister."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Sans!" Arya cried desperately. "Please don't-"

But it was too late. Sansa was already storming out in rage and despair, trying desperately not to let her tears fall. _Arya's alive! But she's been lying about it for months._ _Why?_ Was this her revenge for that butcher's boy 8 years ago? It broke Sansa's heart that she'd do this _. And the magic? Where did she learn how to alter her appearance like that? Some kind of glamor spell?_ She didn't know. It almost terrified her what Arya was capable of now.

_My friendship with her....it was all not real. Just a lie. She must have gotten a good laugh making a fool out of me. I was...I was trying to seduce and fuck her. My own sister! What am I, a bloody Targaryen?  
_

 

For the next week, Sansa was despondent. A wreck who was yelling at everyone, barely ate, and barely slept. She refused every time to speak to Arya despite her attempts to apologize. She knew Arya must have had her reasons but it didn't make it hurt any less. Perhaps-

Just then, a horn sounded and a guard said "Y-Your Grace, the....At the gate."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa saw from the courtyard, flapping wings. _Daenerys?_ What was she doing here?

 

She seemed to be alone. Daenerys climbed off of her dragon and said, "Let me through. I have urgent business with the Queen in the North. I am Daenerys Stormborn-"

"Titles, titles. I know who you are, Your Grace." said Lord Glover.

"Then you will let me, as a commander of the Grand Alliance, pass!"

"What is the meaning of this? Let Daenerys through the gate." huffed Sansa.

"At once, my queen." bowed Lord Glover.

"What are you doing here-" suddenly Sansa was interrupted by Daenerys glomping her with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

'I shouldn't have left you! Not when my heart beats so strongly."

"T-this isn't really a good time for this-"

"Nonsense. If you're right about whats out there, I cannot wait any longer. My Lord Hand once told me bad things come to those who wait."

"I think the opposite is the saying-"

Daenerys simply grabbed Sansa's face with her hands and pressed her pink lips onto her's.

 

Arya cried softly in her room. _What have I done...? I told myself I was protecting my family but I just alienated them even more._

Sansa had only looked at her with cold, betrayed eyes. Avoided her for days and refused to even look at her again. Arya feared retribution from the Faceless Men but was it worth it if her family hated her for it? Arya let the tears fall, trying to push past it. So far only Sansa knew her true identity, and to everyone else she was still the bastard servant girl. Perhaps that was Sansa's way of protecting her. _Maybe she still cares._

It hurt far worse than she was expecting, and considering her recent decidedly non sisterly thoughts and plans, she knew it was because she was truly deeply in love with her sister. She had to fix this.

But when she came out to find Sansa and properly apologize, she could only see something that further broke her heart. Her sister's lips kissing the Dragon Queen.

 

"Mwahh..." moaned Sansa as she deepened the kiss. The Northern lords could all see it but neither woman cared at all. No one would be able to tell Daenerys no, when her dragons were 20 feet away. Drogon Rhaegal and Viserion could only snort contently as they waited for their mother.

They pulled away and Daenerys whispered "I could not see you die without you knowing. I love you. I love you so much."

"What about Myrcella?"  Sansa was not blind and she could tell both of them were falling for Myrcella.

"I think I love her too. I know I can't hurt her, even though she's got my throne. Perhaps we can come to an agreement. Another summit." Polyamory? Was that what she was proposing?

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Daenerys. I just have to know....when did you fall in love with me?"

"I could not tell you. These past several weeks have been some of the best of my life. You, Myrcella, and Yara, you all showed me the strength that queens should have. The kindness and determination. You're determined to be a hero, to fight your dead men. But I can't let you do so alone, or before you know the truth."

"I've been learning all sorts of truths lately. I'm growing used to it." snarled Sansa. Daenerys was a bit taken aback but let it pass.

"Whatever is the problem darling, whatever we must face, we will face it together. For what is what you mean to me, my wolf."

"And I vow to be loyal to you, my dragon." Sansa smiled softly, and pecked her lips again. "Now come on, we should speak inside."

 

Sansa was still reeling. So many revelations had waterboarded her this past year. She thought shed be used to it by now but it still upset her greatly. The stresses of being queen was tearing her to the breaking point.

Brienne was worried. "You're stretching yourself thin, my queen. The men will never-"

"The men will accept us if I tell them to!" growled Sansa. "Do your job and wait outside while I speak with Daenerys."

Not that there was going to be much speaking, for Daenerys leapt onto her and kissed her passionately.

"I flew all the way here just for this. This moment. I love you, my dear wolf. Let me make love to you."

"Daenerys wait...." she flashed back to the nights with Ramsay. "Ramsay...."

"I know, you told me. But you have to understand you killed him. He will never rape you again! Nobody while I am around will ever hurt you again!"

"They have been hurting me..." she thought about Arya's reveal. "Lies upon lies."

"Whatever has been going on, I'll face it with you. Tomorrow morning I'll send a raven to my army and let them know where I am. On my command, they'll march here and help us against the Night King."

"I'm just not sure if it's enough. I have made it so when the Wall falls, all my Northern armies will pull back to Winterfell. This is the only place we can defend and the only area where the people can be safe. They'll be in the keep."

"What about the crypts?"

"Dead Stark kings. And we are facing an enemy who can-"

"Raise the dead. Of course, my wolf. Good idea."

Sansa nodded, then leaned up and kissed her again. "Where were we?" Daenerys grinned seductively and pushed her onto the bed.

"Just relax, ok? I will never hurt you. I will never be false to you. I...I've never felt this way before."

"Nor I, Daenerys...."

"I had a husband and a lover once but you're different. You're so beautiful, smart and proud. Myrcella is so beautiful and kind and wise. How did I get this lucky?"

"You deserve it, my dragon."

Through the night they made love. Daenerys kissed, licked and nibbled at Sansa's breasts and nipples. She had done this before but Sansa had not so she controlled the pace, as Sansa lay on her back beneath her. She continued her ministrations, delighting in how she could make Sansa moan loudly.

She crawled down, undid her garments and gazed upon Sansa's pink pussy lips and clit. She happily licked her, and sucked her clit, making Sansa scream in pleasure. All thoughts of the past melted away. Their shared trauma, replaced by new memories of wonderful sex.

Their bodies melted together, one at last.

Daenerys then suddenly stood up, only to lower herself back onto Sansa's pussy. Then she thrusted against her, back and forth.

"Ahhh Gods! Daenerys!"

"I love you so much Sansa!"

"I love you too!"

Together they then finally cummed, spraying their girl cum all over the sheets.

 

Arya during the night had come to apologize and explain everything, heard Sansa fucking the dragon queen, and turned away, crying and upset.


	17. A Knight of Tarth

If the North wasn't angry with Sansa already, it was now. The reveal of her being gay and lovers with the Dragon Queen was calling into question the entire alliance.

Arya heard much of it, in whispers but some also tried to confront the queens directly.

"I heard she was fookin her the whole time," growled one Northern soldier. "How does tha' happen?"

"I heard she killed her brother."

"Oh aye they both did."

Arya shook with rage,  but was helpless to help her big sister, not without revealing her true abilities and identity. Sansa still held onto that secret for now, but she wondered how long she could hold it in from their brother, Prince Jon.

Jon also desperately battled to keep the others in line.

"Sansa is our queen. The queen you chose."

"Oh aye," snarled Lord Glover. "We tried to choose you to lead us but you turned us down. Perhaps you should not have."

Jon shook his head, "Everything Sansa has done to gain allies and mine dragonglass are things I suggested and supported. She heeds me and my advice. If we are squabbling about this when the Night King comes-"

"Your sister is a slut who's fucking the dragon bitch." yelled a lord, which caused the whole room to square off into two sides, spears pointed at each other. Arya was pushed aside roughly, as Jon stepped into the middle to break it up.

"You are all right, my lords." Sansa finally spoke up. "I have consorted with a family that burned my family alive. But Daenerys is _not_ her father. I would not have alllowed her into this Alliance if she was. She's different, more caring. She granted us our independence-"

"For now." said Glover.

"-pledged to fight alongside us when the time comes, and has brought hundreds of thousands more men to us."

"Foreign savages and cockless cunts." growled a lord. "We don't need 'em."

Jon shook his head, "I promise you, friend, that Sansa and I cannot defeat this threat alone. The North, the Trident, the Vale, we cannot win alone. If you saw the Army of the Dead, you'd know they have 100 000 out there, at least. Any day now, they'll get past the Wall, and when they do-"

The roaring interrupted him again.

Brienne stepped forward, holding up her hand, "Prince Jon has been out there. He saw what's coming for us. He is our prince. He is the man who will lead this fight. Lord Royce, myself, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, we will lead. We will defeat them and we need to defeat them if your families are going to survive this winter. What would your children want you to do? What would your wives? The only way is together, all of us. Even then it might not be enough but at least we will stand and fall with honor."

Sansa nodded proudly at Brienne, her heart swelling with love. But she felt only daughterly love toward the woman.

"Brienne, your honor and loyalty has always come without charge. Step forward....By the powers vested in me by my crown as Queen in the North....I hereby knight you, _Ser_ Brienne of Tarth." There was a big uproar. Applause from Sansa's supporters, and rage from her detractors that she'd knight a woman. Brienne was almost on the verge of tears for her part.

"T-thank you, my queen. You do me a great honor."

"The honor is mine, Ser Brienne." Sansa smiled proudly. "You shall command our left flank, and Lord Corbray is your second."

"As my queen commands." Brienne said, kneeling and putting her hand over her chestplate.

"Rise, Ser Brienne, knight of Tarth and Lady Commander of my Queensguard."

Jon grinned at Sansa who smirked back.

"You have a way with people."

"Sometimes, Jon. Sometimes."

 

That night, Arya was crying in her room softly, when Jon entered.

"I heard you crying, Rivers. I can help, whatever it is."

"J-M-my prince, I do not think- I....aren't you too busy?"

"No. My sister's got it handled for now."

"Well....she's mad at me." sniffled Arya. Jon put a comforting hand around her. "She found out something bad about me."

"I just found out something about myself that shattered my whole world. Yet I'm sworn to secrecy because it could destroy this Alliance. It....it is a painful thing to bear and I finally understand why my father never told me." Arya frowned. _Father kept something from Jon that could destroy the Alliance? What? I am confused! Jon, what's going on! Please!_ "If my little sister were still alive..." _I am alive, Jon!_ "I suppose I wouldn't be able to keep it from her. We always shared everything."

"How did you find out?"

"My brother told me. He figured it out."

"Aye, Prince Bran knows much these days."

"He does...so listen, whatever it is, Sansa will forgive you eventually. She's not Cersei."

"Thank the Many Faced God..." muttered Arya. Jon frowned.

"You don't keep to the old Gods or the Seven?" he frowned, suspicious.

"Oh uh.....well...I met someone from Braavos once, and he converted me."

"Very well, little one....just talk to my sister, ok? She can be a bit stubborn."

Arya couldn't stop herself. She threw herself into her brother's arms, holding him tight. Surprised and awkward, Jon slipped out of the hug, and left.

"Remember what I said, Rivers."

Now Arya had a mystery to figure out. What was Jon's secret and why would Sansa swear him to secrecy? Why would it damage the alliance with the other queens?

 

But first, she was determined to fix things with Sansa. Yes she was taken now, but that couldn't stop her.

"My queen, may we speak alone?" she said to Sansa's door once again.

Finally, slowly, the door creaked open.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Arya. Would you give us a moment, Dany?" Arya almost growled at the nickname. _Nicknames already? You've known her for how long? A month?_ Her throat and chest burned with jealousy, and rage. _I don't trust her, Sansa._

Daenerys nodded, pecked Sansa on the lips and eyed Arya with curiosity.

"So....you're with... _her_ now."

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you got with that program. She makes me happy, little sister."

" _Little sister_? So you've accepted the truth? But why haven't you told anyone?"

"Who would believe me? You can change faces. Become anyone. Who knows how to do that? Oh, right, the Faceless Men. Bloody assassins, Arya. Killers. You were one of them!"

"I...I was....but something happened and I decided to opt out of the program. I learned skills from them, skills that made me a nightmare for people like Walder Frey."  
Something clicked for Sansa.

"You killed the Freys. We have been searching for their assassin for months."

"Aye I did....among others. I was on my way to kill Queen Cersei when....When I heard you defeated the Boltons and retook Winterfell! Oh Sansa, I wanted so badly to see you again and it tortured me every single day lying to you! But those Faceless Men...they could still be after me! I killed one of them sent to axe me out but they could send others. I know too much about them. I have their training. You....you think I enjoyed lying? No. It hurt me more than you could imagine."

"So this wasn't some sick joke or revenge on me?"

"Revenge for what? Oh Sansa that business with Mycha? I forgave you years ago. That was Joffrey. All Joffrey! We were both naive, and stupid little girls. We never should have left Winterfell."

"No...we should not have....I want to tell myself back then "Don't go, idiot."

"Me too...."

"How did you get out of King's Landing? What happened? No one could find you."

"I came into the service of Tywin but I disguised myself as a short haired boy. He didn't recognize me. By the time I escaped, I decided I would go to Braavos and learn how to be a true fighter."

"You did....I bet it was torture following me around cleaning up after me." snarled Sansa. "Bet you hated that."

"N-no! I....only hate that you're not mine!" Arya blurted out. Sansa's eyes widened, in shock and disbelief.

"You-you...."

"That bloody dragon bitch has her claws in you, when you deserve to be with someone who loves you for who you truly are! Who truly knows you!" Arya confessed emotionally. Even now, she was in awe of Sansa's beauty, grace and strength. Even back when they were children, Arya had always loved her elder sister, and she was realizing now that it might have been beyond sisterly. Her rage at Joffrey for daring to even touch her, was a powerful and unique jealousy. Arya wanted to be the one Sansa loved, touched and kissed. Arya wanted to be the one to kiss her sister, and beg her pardons like a proper princess.

"You. Don't. Know. Her." Sansa boomed, fiercely, narrowing her eyes in fury. Arya backed away, almost in fear. Sansa's crown shone in the moonlight, her wolf pelts shook, as she stood up and backed Arya into the wall. "Speak of her in such a way again, and I will forget you're my blood."

"I'm sorry! But I feel I need to protect you. That's all I have ever wanted to do is _protect you_! Why couldn't you ever _see_ that? I didn't trust Joffrey. I didn't trust Cersei. I don't trust Daenerys. You killed Ramsay and Littlefinger and I am so proud of you! But you need to be smart about this-"

"I am being smart about this. I'm not Father and I'm not Robb. I know how to keep my feelings and duty separate!"

"Then how did you let her kiss you like that? In the courtyard, in front of everyone, in front of _me_! I want to rip her throat out just for thinking she could touch you in such a way!"

"Why would you even _care_?"

 _For Many Faced God's sake._ Arya rolled her eyes, fed up with the beating around the bush, and threw herself forward, until her lips connected with her big sister's.


	18. The Great War

Sansa's eyes widened in realization, and could only stare at her sister with a mixture of an unreadable expression, and horror. Arya immediately realized her terrible mistake and panicked. 

"Oh...Oh Many Faced God...I-I'm sorry, Sans! I didn't-" But Sansa didn't answer. She could only continue looking upon her, scared and a little shaken.  It was true that incest was usual in their world but only in regards to the Targaryens. Arya was not a Targaryen so how could she have ever expected revealing her sick hidden feelings woudl go over well?

"I'm sorry..." She then took the opportunity to run out of the room, tears threatening to leave her burning eyes. 

_I screwed up....I thought I could be happy, even for a moment....now I've burned everything down._

 

Sansa could only sit in frozen shock. _A-Arya kissed me....like Mother and Father did, not like Robb would. What does this mean? Does she....want to make love to me? But how could I be....She's not a Targaryen or Lannister. She can't feel this way. Though I think there's much I don't know anymore about Arya. I love Daenerys. She knows that. I love Myrcella. But can I love Arya too? I do love her but....._

_She knew she should have spoken up. Arya probably thinks I hate her now. Gods...._

"Who was that?" said a cold steely voice. Daenerys looked upon her with cold, heartbroken eyes. 

"N-no one! I swear it! She kissed me! N-nothing happened, Dany."

"Really? I saw you kiss back." _I...I did? But...Arya's my sister! We can't feel that way. Not here._

 _"_ I...didn't want to. I'm.....I'm loyal to you. I vow it by my gods."

"The gods you told me once you don't believe in? Those gods? The gods who didn't descend from on high to save my sons, or husband? Or to stop my girlfriend from breaking my heart!" she shouted. 

"I'm sorry! I truly am....i-"

Suddenly there was a horn sounding. Sansa gave Daenerys a fierce look, which said "We'll deal with this later." It was sounding three times. Jon told her once that meant only one thing. The dead had come.

"Your Grace...." said Maester Wolkan. "A message from the Night's Watch." he said in a terrified shakey voice. Which was all the time these days.

It said only one thing. 

_The Wall fell. The Lord Commander is dead. Run._

 

"I will not run. We will not run. We all know what this message means, my lords. As soon as I recieved it, I called our banners, as well as my southern allies to come here immediately. We do not have the food to feed them when they arrive, so let us hope the dead don't take their time. Regardless, Winterfell is the only place where we can make our stand." Sansa boomed. "Daenerys has returned south to lead her army and bring them all here. In the meantime, I want eveyr single man working on the trenches, creating dragonglass arrows and spear tips, and reinforcing the gates."

"We've already reinforced the gates." said Jon.

"Reinforce them more. I will _not_ let the dead through. The women and children are in the keep. This is our country they mean to destroy. Our towns they will trample. Our families they will kill and raise again as undead. We've been preparing for this ever since we took back this castle and you all crowned me your queen. Now....I will do my best to earn that title."

There was a cheer, "Queen in the North!" Jon smiled at her.  But Sansa was torn in so many directions she could not be happy for more than a fleeting moment. 

 

In the south, Myrcella was arguing with her king. 

"I am perfectly capable of putting duty above affection, Trystane. You wanted me to do it for you, once."

"Once." he nodded. "But now you want to sacrifice our entire army on a fool's-"

"Your Grace...." said Grand Maester Frey. "News from Winterfell." he shakily whispered. His hand shook. 

Myrcella took it and read it. "It's from Sansa.....the time is here. The dead breached Eastwatch and are pouring through. Thousands of them. She's not sure how-"

"Maybe she's not sure about that message either."

"She sounds sure! I am not willing to betray her. When the fighting in the North is over, you understand that someone wins, don't you? If the Northerners and Daenerys win and I left them to die, they'll march south and kill us all." she hissed. "My decison is made up. Get the men into marching formation. Onto Winterfell."

 

On the sea, a single rowboat floated up to Yara's flagship and delivered her the message. 

"They got through. Alright. We'll win this war and then I can fuck the queens."

 

The Great War had come. They would stand or fall together. Sansa and the others had prepared as best they could, and each queen only hoped it would be enough. The Night King had no idea what was going to be awaiting him at Winterfell. Perhaps it was his doom. Perhaps he would win and kill them all. That would solve the succession issues. Ever south, the dead marched. Rank upon rank of mindless scourges, carrying the wildling's crude weaponry. First castle they would hit was Last Hearth. 

 

"Open the gates!" 

"My queen, someone is at the gates." Sansa turned and nodded, to let through, Tormund and Edd, and the rest of the NIght's Watch. 

"Let them through. Every living soldier we save is one less dead soldier we have to fight."

"There was no point holding the Wall any longer," explained Edd.

"When will the dead come?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Daybreak. Will the dragon queen and Lion queen come?"

"Yes I have faith in them." _Just not sure they have much faith in me anymore._

The Northerners still seemed skeptical, and Arya still skulked around the shadows trying to avoid her sister. _Arya....I'm sorry for reacting that way. Please just talk to me._

If they survived this battle, perhaps she would talk things out with her sister. 

 

Arya could not look Sansa in the eye after what happened. So she focused on preparing for this upcoming war. Sometimes wars like this lasted years. She had her Valyrian Dagger and she had Gendry make her a dragonglass dagger and polearm. 

"The dead will tremble, my lady." he said. 

"Don't call me that...." 

"It's what you are. I'm just a bastard." _Yeah a bastard of Robert Baratheon. I know who you are. I felt something for you once....now I prefer redheads._

"So am I."

"Yet the queen still took you in. Gave you a roof."

"I know....we were...close. But I didn't tell her about a few things and now I burned it all down." _Not that she's always been the most honest of people. "_ Anyway what would you know about the queen?" she snapped.

"Doesn't she have a sister? I knew her sister." You did and I'm right here. "If she is still out there, she's the Princess, right?"

"She never wanted to be...." 

"Oh you knew Arya too?"

"Only in passing."

"Well, sometimes we don't want to be things. Don't want to do things. But we're born to do them anyway. I was born a bastard. Lady Arya was born a lady. Now she's the younger sister of the Queen in the North and the Prince of the North. That makes her the princess."

"She's not-"

"Doesn't want it? Doesn't matter. Our blood tells us who we are. I'm Robert's bastard, a blacksmith. Can't inherit anything. I'll never live in a castle, I'll never have servants. All those highborn shits, they will. Not us."

"No...not us." Maybe I had it better than most. Arya was starting to realize she was being quite stubborn about things. Yes being Princess of Winterfell was not her. But she had a blood right to the castle she stood in, should anything happen to Sansa. The very thought was quickly shoved away. _No. Sansa will live and she will win the Great War. She is the one to lead us through the Long Night. I know it._

"Maybe....maybe Arya is a princess. But that doesn't mean she'll make it past tomorrow."

"I expect most of us won't. Do you really think the dragon queen's coming to help? Her father-"

"Burned our queen's grandfather, I know. But I think she would rather survive than fight this war alone. And the onyl way to survive is together. Sansa shows us the way."

"Aye I think she does."

Arya grinned at her friend, and held his hand briefly. 

"I...I don't want to die a virgin." she swallowed. "I want to try it out, just once."

"Oh, my handmaiden, I do not believe you would enjoy that. You seem to prefer the queen. Ask her. She has no husband."

"Ask the queen to make love to me? You mad?' Arya squealed. 

"You never know. You love her." _Is it that obvious, Gendry? Seven hells...._

"It's too late." Arya sobbed. "She hates me." 

"I don't think so. Life is too short to hate for very long and she might die tomorrow as well."

"Maybe..." 

 

Arya wouldn't head to Sansa's chambers however. Instead she headed to the chambers of one of the other maidens. 

"Hello I was wondering if you were lonely tonight. If so...." Arya began unbuttoning her clothes. "Well? We might die tomorrow."

The girl, who had blonde hair, and a shy look about her, blushed. "Oh, but I outrank you so-"

Arya growled, _looks like this is how it's going to be._

"Your _Princess_ is giving you a suggestion, girl." Then she rioped off her mask and revealed her true face. 

"Oh! Princess Arya! I knew you were alive. A girl has waited quite a while for you to reveal yourself."

 _W-what?_ But barely before Arya could react, the knife was already coming spearing towards her stomach.

 


	19. Arrival of the Dead

Arya stood, covered in blood, standing over the corpse she just made. 

_The knife stabbed toward her, and Arya only just dodged in time, swiftly catching it and thrusting her own into the assassin's neck._

_"A-a g-girl will die. We will....make sure of it."_

_"Keep trying, bitch." Then she stabbed her throat again._

She knew, she always knew they'd come after her again. but she had no idea they were that close in the chase. _I've been so foolish, letting Sansa figure me out. Now it's only a matter of time before more know. Even Gendry was close to figuring me out. I'm so stupid!_

Hours before the final battle for humanity, no less. 

 

Sansa was panicking. 

"What is it?" asked Brienne. 

"I was wrong to position them to the south. The dragons and Dothraki will make it here on time but I-"

"You must have faith, my queen. We have a plan. We must stick to that plan."

"As you say,Lady Commander." Brienne briefly fondly smiled at the title. 

"You have done us all great honor assembling this alliance. We will survive this. Your brother leads the army. Daenerys commands the left flank of the Dothraki. And we have three dragons. More than we could have ever hoped for."

"Still, I can't help but-"

A horn sounded, and this signalled incoming armies. Friend or foe, she wasn't sure yet. She spotted, on her way to the gate, Arya covered in blood. 

"A-Arya? What...what happened? Are you okay?" As mad as she was at her, Sansa still loved her baby sister and did not wish her hurt.

"T-the Faceless Men....I warned you about them....I can't risk your life again."

"We're at war, Arya. All our lives are in danger. Tomorrow, we face our greatest battle. And the other queens aren't here yet!" Sansa yelled, frustrated. 

"I know you're angry....you have every right to be. But this corpse is why I had to lie to you. I only wanted to protect you. It's all I have _ever_ wanted!" Finally Arya let out her true motivations. 

"When you were more obsessed with that blonde shit than me, it hurt. It hurt so much Sans, when all I wanted was your love. He wasn't worthy to even touch you. I wanted to snap his neck just for thinking he could!"

Sansa was a little taken aback by her confession. 

"D-does that mean...Is that why you k-kissed me?"

"I love you. It's so sick, fucked up and just like a Lannister-"

"Don't talk that way...I I just want to understand, ok? You're not sick."

"But you don't...not that way."

Sansa smiled, "I didn't say that....I feel....things for you, Arya. I look upon your lips, your breasts, your-......I felt something with that kiss."

Arya stopped sobbing, "W-what?"

But before she could properly respond, Sansa leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"You're-"

"With Daenerys, I know. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. We'll work it out.... If we survive." Sansa desperately hoped they could become polyamarous.

"If we survive." 

Sansa was struck by a feeling she was just like the Kingslayer. She had a broken, vulnerable sister clinging to her for attention and love however she could get it. _But we don't choose who we love, do we, Ser Jaime?_ She didn't know exactly when she had begun feeling something for her sister. She definitely was in love with her maiden Arya Rivers, but she was never real. I've forgiven Arya for that....but do I feel the same for the real Arya? She looked upon Arya's lips, her breasts and her tummy and decided she was starting to. It was sick, it was wrong, it was cheating on her other love, but it was not something she could control or stop. After all the dragon queen's family had done it for centuries. That was usually Arya's excuse whenever she caught herself feeling this way for her big sister. 

_Arya clung to Sansa, crying, and begging for her to hold her close._

_"Please....I've never done this before. And we might d-die tomorrow-"_

They had to quickly break apart when there was a knock on the door by the Maester.Sansa straightened herself out, and wiped her mouth.

"Your Grace...." said the Maester. "The other queens....They're within sight of the castle."

"Very good. Thank you, Maester Wolkan." 

He nodded and left.

Sure enough the ground began rumbling, with the hooves and feet of over one hundred thousand men. All the strength of the south rode with Myrcella, and Daenerys had the chivalry of the Reach, the hooves of the Dothraki and the fire breathing dragons flying overhead. Arya glared and tried not to look. Why? Why do I want what I can't have? Sansa is _mine_ , bitch. 

She was first to arrive at the gate, dismounting Drogon.  But she was also first to notice something had changed in her lover. 

"Sansa...." 

"We'll talk later. The dead are right on top of us. We have hours, not days."

At this, Daenerys had a look of fear, and nodded. 

"This is the only section they'll attack. Too mindless to do anything else." said Jon, as they prepared their final strategy. "As they approach, unleash hell. We have a ranged advantage, so we will use it. We have a mobility advantage with the Dothraki, so keep them in reserve."

"None of this will mean a damn thing if the dragons fall. Daenerys, you are our greatest weapon but if you and Drogon die...."

"What kind of queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight this enemy? I came here to save yo-The North. That is what I shall do."

Sansa nodded, "As you wish."

"If they breach the walls, it's over. We'll get slaughtered."

"That is why my Unsullied will hold the front line...for as long as they can." 

Grey Worm gave a quick nod, "I will fight and die for your glory, my queen."

"We're trying to avoid dying, here. Try not to forget." quipped Sansa. 

"What exactly am I supposed to forget? I let you keep your independence and this is how I am meant to be repaid? My army in the vanguard?"

"Myrcella-"

"Isn't here yet! I am!" 

"We don't have time for this." said Bran. "The dead are one hour away. The Night King has one hundred thousand in his army."

"My brother is right.." sighed Sansa. "This is not the time for petty concerns."

A horn sounded, and Sansa grinned. Myrcella. 

Sure enough, in came the entire host of Westerlander knights, Dornish spears and Crownlands knights. Their banners shone and shimmered in the moonlight air. Their armor was padded, and their weapons tipped with dragonglass.

"Queen Myrcella." greeted Sansa at the gates. She gave a warm, brilliant smile to the girl, and Myrcella gave one back.

"Queen Sansa. It does me good to see you again. I have brought my army as promised."

"I never doubted you."

The smile foraded however when Sansa remembered she was also being pulled in two other directions. _Why is being gay so complex?_

The horn sounded a third time, and Sansa's blood ran cold. Her breath was visible in the winter air.

_They're already here...._

The Night King had finally come, to finish off humanity. The Great War had come for Winterfell. Winter had truly come.


	20. The Battle of Ice and Fire

The army of Winter was here. 

Cold, silent legions, rank upon rank of dead men. In the dawn sun, Sansa caught a glimpse of giants and undead mammoths. _How do we fight this?_ She hoped to all the gods her plan would work. There was no other reinforcements and no one else who could help her. She had already sent ravens to everyone who would recieve them and only the three queens replied.

"The men could do with a speech." said Lord Royce. "They have the bravery of kitchen mice, some of them."

"Very well." Sansa nodded and mounted her white horse. Her crown shimmered. "Myrcella, with me."

She rode out at the front of the Grand Alliance and looked up at the army she had assembled. Ranks upon ranks, all the power of Westeros that remained after the War of Five Kings. The chivalry of the south, and even foreign reinforcements of eunuch super soldiers and Dothraki screamers. Had they been fighting anyone else, they'd turn and run with a single look. 

"My countrymen....my brothers and sisters...today is the last time I will speak to some of you...I will not mince my words. I will not make the situation light. We face oblivion. We face death itself. They have come to destroy us, our way of life, erase our very memory and lives. Some of you will not be alive to see tomorrow. When they're finished with us, they'll kill your wives, your children and burn down your homes. Sweep over them like a screaming undead tide. But this will not be our end! No, we will fight for as long as we can, until we no longer draw breath for this is the endgame. I want each of you to look inside your hearts and pull courage from within, and if not from there then from the sound of my voice, the queen in the North! You chose me your queen to lead you into the darkness and I have done so as well as I can. But now I need you to be the brave knights that I know you all to be! You are all my knights!"

A massive cheer erupted from the army. 

"Now, we fight! I'll do it by myself if I must! Will you all join me this day? Will you be HEROES?"

"RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF! YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

They began pounding the ground hard with their spears or shields. Boom. Boom. Boom. The pounding echoed beyond the walls. Sansa and Myrcella rode back inside the gate. 

"Great speech, Sans." she smiled sweetly at her love. Sansa merely blushed.

"Thank you, Myr. I hope we do survive this so I can make more."

She saw the dead approaching, and nodded to the artillery commander. 

"They want to play with us. Let's play. Loose."

"Looose!" he screamed.

The trebuchets began unleashing fiery hell upon the dead's ranks, exploding and taking down many wights.

 

Perched atop the walls were the three dragons. Daenerys dismounted to speak to Jorah. 

"Queen Sansa wants us in the fight. But we cannot risk you so easily."

"Jorah you are my dearest and oldest friend. I count myself lucky I can fight with you today. But what kind of queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them? To be quite honest I was beginning to doubt Sansa's warnings but now I can see she was right. About all of it. I must fight."

She then remounted her dragon and following Drogon in, the other two flew behind her. 

"Damn it!' exclaimed Sansa. _She was supposed to wait for my signal. Damn that sexy silverhead._

Coming up behind her was Arya Stark. Murmuring amongst her household guards let Sansa know something was wrong. She turned and saw Arya's true face. 

"W-what are you doing?"

"If we die, there's no point in dying with a false face, Sans. I am with you to the end." 

Sansa almost sobbed, and leapt forward to hug her baby sister. 

"I love you, dear little sister. Please try not to die, okay?" She then placed a chaste kiss on Arya's head. 

Myrcella watched with an affectionate proud smile, and slight jealousy. _Are they.....?_

They all watched with awe and fear as the trebuchets did their work, and soon enough the dead came into range of their archers and pots of exploding oil. 

The fiery death of the Grand Alliance was in full swing, burning entire ranks of wights. So far the battle was going well. Soon the dead would reach the vanguard, and she hoped the Unsullied would hold as long as possible while the others fell back inside. 

Dothraki were ordered to hold in reserve on the flanks but a few charged anyway without orders and were swiftly cut down, adding to the army of the dead. _Savages...._

Approaching them from behidn the main line were screeching, terrible ice-spiders mounted by White Walkers. They were real after all.

"There's too many..."

"We're doomed."

The fearful mutterings of the Northerners caught Sansa's ear and she exclaimed

"Hold your ground men! Your queen is with you! Steady your hearts!"

The archers with dragonglass were in range and they unleashed a firestorm that would have blotted out the sun. The arrows cut down hundreds of wights with each volley yet it seemed to hardly make a dent.

"I'm going down there." said Jon. 

"You're the prince and supreme commander, Jon!" 

"My place is there. I'm sorry, Your Grace." He then drew Longclaw and strode down to the gate.

Finally the wights smashed upon the vanguard, and Unsullied gritted their teeth to hold the line desperately as the others fell back behind the gate. the other Unsullied did the same. Sansa winced at the sight of brave men sacrificing their lives to buy time, thanks to her plan.

The shield wall chanted, and shouted. "Forward! Forward! Two steps!" The wights began to get pushed back slightly. Burly shields and spears and armor were able to at least hold the formation. 

More and more wights fell. But now they were swarming up and over them and crashing against the gate. On the walls, they dropped oil and fire arrows, and on the flanks, Sansa gave the signal for the Dothraki to charge. Daenerys also finally entered the fray, lighting up the wights bunched up at the gate, turning them to ash. The three dragons divebombed, and then lit hem up with their fire. 

 Sansa smiled in glee and love, as her girlfriend was able to repel most of the initial wave. The entire battlefield was now set on fire. Countless wights fell. Countless remained. The spiders were on them, biting and hissing.

Grey Worm was dead. Cut down within minutes of the wights hitting his lines. Also amongst the fallen were Lord Commander Edd, and Beric Dondarrion. 

Arya knew that was an ignominus death. He was brought back so many times only to kill a few wights and fall to their ranks. 

She looked closer and saw that Jon was retreating right when Beric fell. Beric saved her brother by buying just enough time. 

The Walkers advanced, cutting through the gate with their ice magic until it finally splintered apart into pieces. 

"Go to the keep, Sansa." ordered Arya. 

"I'm not abandoning the Grand Alliance!"

"They're breaking through the gate. You need to start getting everyone out of here."

"You mean we can't....?"

"I don't know. But I'm going down there to help our brother. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But you and Queen Myrcella, you two go. Take this."

She handed Sansa a dragonglass knife.

"But-"

"Just stick them with the pointy end." She then, not carign who saw, leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I love you. Go."

But Sansa stopped short, only going to the second wall. She could not leave her men.

Wights flowed in like a terrible tide of buzzing insects, destroying all in their path. 

"Hold the fucking line! Hold!" screamed Jaime, or was it Jon? She couldn't be sure. She saw Sandor Clegane in the front line desperately fighting, with Arya. One wight was about to stab and kill Arya when the Hound intercepted it and was swarmed by wights. Arya could only look on in anguish. 

"Fuck....killed by monsters...what a fuckin end this is....Go on, girl...."

Arya nodded gingerly, and continued to desperately fight and hold the line, whirling around with her Valyrian dagger and Needle. It was like a Dance of death.

Viserion Drogon and Rhaegal were being shot at by wight archers and their crude bows. They screeched in pain. Just one could fell Daenerys. That was all it took. 

"Drogon!" She shouted worriedly. She pulled the dragons back toward the sky, to rest before going back in for a salvo. 

She saw Theon and Yara just barely holding some off, as the shield wall began to splinter and collapse.

Wight giants stormed in, smashing the formation to pieces, and killing hundreds of the living. Their terrifying size and strength smashed through them like it was nothing, until a few were finally stopped by a hail of dragonglass arrows and throwing spears.

Dothraki cavalry smashed into the wight flank. They scattered and screeched, cut down by their dragonglass weaponry. The tide began to turn for a few moments. 

"Infantry! Advance!" boomed Mors Umber.

The Night King's expression had not changed. For good reason. 

"Oh fuck..." Sansa muttered, when she saw the endless hordes reinforcing the front line and the rumbling wight army approaching again.

 Jaime turned his horse around and charged again. 

"Reform the line!" He yelled. 

They had retaken the gate but it was nowhere near over. There was a torrent of blood, steel clashing, and chaos. Arya was still in the thick of it, with two daggers and Needle.

A terrible cold befell them all. The Night King was ready to join the fray. stalked forward and unleashed an ice spear. It launvhed into the air, heading for...

_Oh Gods no...._

Rhaegal screeched in blood curdling pain and agony as the javelin slammed into his throat. He crashed to the ground, life disappearing from his eyes. The Night King then raised a simple hand, and Rhaegal burst back to "life", with new cold blue eyes and dark blue skin.

 


	21. Dance of the Dragons

"Shit...." whispered Arya as she watched the wight dragon slowly rise and then give an otherwordly screech

"Noooooooo!" screamed Daenerys heartwrenchingly, her tears falling across her face. In a furious rage she charged her two remaining dragons straight at the Night King, who merely smirked slightly when she saw her direct blast of dragonfire had not done anything to him or his fellow Walkers. Daenerys could only stare in horror, before the King got out another ice-javelin. Daenerys quickly wheeled Viserion and Drogon around, and flew straight at him.

_Rhaegal...no...my baby boy....i will kill that son of a bitch!_

Drogon howled at the death of his brother. Dany screamed in rage and pain, charging at the King as he mounted Rhaegal, who growled and flew up, engaging Drogon in an epic dragon duel. But it wasn't long before Rhaegal began winning, tearing into Drogon. Seeing this, their army's morale shattered and some began to run back to the keep. 

Sansa and Arya looked on, horrified that a dragon could actually fall. And if they had the power to kill a dragon....what hope did they have? 

The Night King, on Rhaegal, flew in and burned the outer wall of Winterfell, leaving behind a wounded Viserion and Drogon who were beginning to be swarmed by wights. Viserion howled and tried to shake them off, making the battlefield be covered in falling wights. 

 

On the other section of the battle, the living were being pushed back further inside Winterfell. Jaime Lannister was right in the thick of it, alongside Brienne. Podrick Payne saw a wight about to kill Brienne from behind and leapt in front of it, taking the blow. 

"Pod!" Brienne screamed, as he died in her arms, only for him to start snarling and attacking her, raised as a wight. brienne quickly and tearfully stabbed him to stop him. Not far from this, wight Lyanna Mormont attempted to kill Jorah Mormont, who delivered a powerful kick, but when she hardly seemed to notice, he had to stick a dragonglass dagger through her throat, finally stopping her. He saw out of the corner of his eye, 20 Mormont men get swarmed and butchered as well, before he turned around and retreated back. He was clearly worried about Daenerys, who was still lighting up the wights with a wounded Drogon as best she could. Drogon wouldn't last much longer however.

Ned Umber was amongst his men before they were all quickly overrun and slaughtered. Not far from this, 

As the outermost wall came crumbling down, the defenders were either crushed or scattered. Demoralized, half of those who remained attempted to retreat to the inner keep. 

Jon was fighting off a pack of wights with Jaime, with Arya not far behind them, also fighting desperately. Blood dripped from a cut on her eye. She'd never experienced war before and it traumatized her in ways the Red Wedding did not. The smell was unbearable. The screaming, worse.

"We're getting slaughtered, Ser Jaime. You need to get us back to the inner keep. That is the only place we can mount a defense."

Jaime nodded, "But the dragon-"

"We still have two-" 

But just as he said that, they heard an overworldly, horrific screech of pain. Falling down from the morning sky, was a bleeding Viserion. Sansa was standing on the secondary wall, when she was sprayed with his blood, as was Arya.

Arya noticed dragonblood burned herself and Jorah, but Jon and Jaime hardly seemed to notice.

_Questions for if we survive this._

 

 

Daenerys, her voice hoarse, and her face stained with tears, could only watch agonizingly as Viserion, her son, fell to the ice javelin. Another came careening straight at her, and she wheeled up into the sky with Drogon. Suddenly, she was smashed aside when Wight Viserion came in suddenly, biting and screeching. Drogon did his best to fight off his brothers but they were overwhelming them. 

Sansa began to softly cry, still covered in Viserion's blood. 

_It's over...we can't win this....I...I thought I understood our enemy, Jon but he's so much more terrible than I could have planned for or imagined._

Myrcella, also having refused to abandon her army, came running back, clutching a dagger, and stabbed a nearby wight that made it past their lines. 

More and more men came running past, inside the final keep where whatever they had remaining would make a final stand. The Dothraki and Unsullied were completely slaughtered. Most of the Vale knights, and Trident knights were dead. 

 

In  the midst of combat, Arya was almost getting overrun. A wight giant swung his mace at her, and she caught the end of it on her chest. She reeled back, coughing up blood, and wheezing. 

Shit....she thought. The wight giant snarled, and moved to finish the job when a hammer slammed into its leg. Gendry Baratheon. 

"G-Gendry!"

"You may not want me the way I want you, Arya but you're still my friend."

Arya nodded proudly, grateful for him saving her life. 

"You saved me."

"Saved?" Gendry asked incredously, and Arya only rolled her eyes. "Besides, you won't die a virgin, will you?"

"Y-yes I will....I mean....The queen and I never went that far."

"Which queen?"

Arya could hardly even answer that herself. But she didn't have long to think on it. More hordes were coming up the causeway. 

"Shield Wall!" screamed Jon, and the Northerners locked shields and prepared to hold the causeway to the keep. 

 Drogon landed in the courtyard.

"The battle is lost!' Dany screamed. "We need to go!" Arya shook her head.

The wights had completely broken through, killing all in their path.

"Sansa!" she heard Arya give a pained, worried scream. 

Daenerys clenched in fury and pain. _I can't stop them. Drogon can't stop them. All the strength of the south can't stop them. Nothing can stop them._

When Drogon came for her, another ice javelin was fired, and he only barely dodged it. Sansa knew it was too dangerous to land. Arya came running in, stabbing a wight in the process.  Jon was desperately holding off the horde at the shield wall. They weren't listening to her. _Go, you idiots!  You fucking-_

The shield wall collapsed, shattered by a wight giant who smashed his way in. The secondary line was Northerners mixed with Lannister knights and Storm knights, which was quickly swarmed as well. 

 _There's no way...there's just no way....Bran....I'm sorry...._ thought Sansa. She barely felt it when Jon scooped her up and they all fell back inside the keep, the gate closing just when the last survivors made it inside. The Lannister knights gave their lives in a desperate attempt to hold back the undead tide. They were truly warriors of their queen. 

The final keep contained only a few dozen knights and behind a large door, sheltered the women and children. If they fell here, there was no tomorrow. 

Daenerys was still out there, on Drogon. They could still hear the Dance of the Dragons, and the shattering rumbling of the dragonfire being ejected onto the keep from above. 

Sansa, Myrcella, Yara and Arya were all inside with Jaime, Jon, Brienne and some others. 

Sansa was completely paralyzed in fear and terror. After everything, all their plans, all their preparation, all their dragonglass, the Grand Alliance formation, and they were still overrun and butchered in less than an hour. 

 

Daenerys screamed a desperate battle cry, as Drogon slammed his claws into Rhaegal, and tore out an arm. It tumbled to the ground with a crash, as Rhaegal screeched. Then just when Drogon was about to bite his head off, Viserion came in and bit his back. Drogon screamed, and Daenerys almost lost her grip. Another bite, and she finally did. 

 _My...babies....my sons...I'm so sorry..._.she drifted off as Drogon's sounds faded.

 

Daenerys gripped the grass, pounding it with her fist, wishing there was something she could still do.  She tried to shield her eyes because there was shining lights on the horizon. It wasn't the sun. Couldn't be.

She gingerly picked herself up to look where it was coming from. 

Then there was a horn....

Horns, horns, horns. Great horns wildly blowing. _What in seven....?_ She was afraid to move, or to hope that anyone ...or anything could help. She failed. The other queens would die, and her sons would kill Drogon before long. Yet.....

But then, riding on the horizon she spotted somebody. That Red Priestess she knew in the Reach and spoke to, of a prophecy. The Prince or Princess who was Promised. That was the one. She spat out some blood, and wondered why in seven hells that Red Priestess was here now. Beside her on a horse was Varys, her old spymaster who had up and abandoned her before the final march north. 

Shimmering in the sun, approaching toward them was ranks of flaming swords, carried by red robed men on horseback. The banner, she recognized, was the Fiery Hand of Volantis. Behind them flew the banner of Volantis itself, and all its strength.  Daenerys was almost sobbing in relief at this point, filled with renewed determination and steel.

Braavos, Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, they'd all gathered their mighty hosts. Tens of thousands of them. She even recognized soldiers from the Bay of Dragons, and her old mercenary company the Second Sons.

Landing down behind her was a wounded, bleeding but still ferocious Drogon. Dany smiled lovingly and proudly.

The entire Narrow Sea had united and would stand on this blasted battlefield together, to save the world once and for all. Sansa's message had been heard, loud and clear.

"Do you think that's enough?' Daenerys snarked to Varys. Melisandre only smiled. 

"I did say I needed to die in this country."

The reinforcement army gave a great shout and marched forward, when Melisandre raised up her hand. And the name they all cried was 

"AZOR AHAI!"


	22. Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the triumphant arrival of reinforcements from the East, Sansa and the others make one final desperate attempt to defeat the Night King and save the world

Daenerys grinned with relief and glee as tens of thousands of reinforcements marched over the hill, cheering and pounding their shields. 

Melisandre nodded to her, then stepped forward to cast a strange spell, in Valyrian. But after her chanting was done, suddenly the army's blades lit up in shining fire, one by one. In a cascade, soon all of their weapons were lit up with the purging fire of the Lord of Light. 

She climbed back onto Drogon, and he let out a tremendous roar, shooting his fire into the air. 

Then she shouted, "TO THE QUEENS! TO VICTORY!"

They cheered and shouted, then charged thunderously down the hill to Winterfell, the same path as House Arryn when the Arryns saved Winterfell from Lord Ramsay Bolton.

 

In the keep, it was a desperate situation. The Walkers and wights pushed through. 

Jaime was duelling a Walker. Brienne was duelling one. A gruff, grim Walker had nearly killed Arya as blood dripped from a wound on her chest and forehead. Myrcella and Sansa prepared to jump out and help, clutching their daggers, as did Tyrion. 

Gendry struggled, swinging his hammer, before it connected with the crystal ice sword of a Walker, and it drove it into his gut. He gritted his teeth, 

"Arghh...." and fell to his knees, clutching the stab wound. Arya looked on in horror.

"No...." she croaked. 

Just a few feet away, Theon clutched a wounded Yara as several wights broke through the lines to finish them off. 

"No, brother...."

"It's alright. It is my greatest honor to die for House Stark and House Greyjoy. I never had to choose. I am a kraken and a wolf, and I will die one. I am not Reek. I was never Reek." He then readied his spear and charged into the front lines, stabbing wildly before finally, he was surrounded and cut down by the gibbering horde. Only a thin line of men now protected Myrcella and Sansa from being totally overrun. Most of the army that had defended Winterfell was butchered and joined the dead. 

Jon readied himself, and Longclaw, squaring off with the Night King, who gave a confident grin and dismounted his wight dragons, drawing his ice sword. 

Prince of the North and true heir to the Iron Throne against the leader of the dead. It had all come down to this. 

"You won't touch my sister!" Jon screamed, and surged forward, to clash with the King's sword. It let out a loud crash, then Jon drew back and clashed again. They were equally matched in skill, but the King had ancient magics, developed over millenia. He raised his hand and an ice shard sprouted from the ground. Jon jumped back but not in time. His leg had been sliced. He grunted and groaned, but continued the duel. 

Sansa had never seen such a duel. Jon's warrior skills over the years had developed and the result was the warrior prince they saw here. From bastard of Winterfell to Prince of the Living and commander of the now nearly defeated Grand Alliance. If Jon could kill him here, Sansa knew, they may have a chance. 

She heard creaking, and Bran was being wheeled into the hall by Meera. Meera nodded to Sansa, as Bran's eyes turned white. Sansa recalled somethign that Samwell told her Jojen Reed told him. 

_The Night's Watch can't stop them. Seven kingdoms and all their armies can't stop them. But we're going to stop them._

The duel between Jon and the NIght King was quickly resulting in Jon being toyed with. He had no chance. Longclaw was sent spinning away to the ground. Jon spat out blood, and faced his fate. 

"Sorry, Sansa...I thought we could win..."

Meanwhile Brienne slew her Walker with Oathkeeper. Jaime killed his Walker with help from Edmure. Edmure nodded, "Kingslayer."

Jaime replied, "Trout. Seems our families could work together after all."

"You have honor, Kingslayer. It took the end of the world for me to see that."

Jorah killed his White Walker, and looked up, "Daenerys." No one in the room knew what that meant, though they did hear faint rumbling. 

Sansa, believing Daenerys dead, merely shook her head. 

Arya, about to die, suddenly was saved by a dagger portruding from the Walker's back, who then promptly shattered to shards of ice. Myrcella stood over her, shaking and terrified. 

"Myr..."

"I h-had to....I had to save you." 

"It's alright. But saved is kind of a relative term right now. We're still outnumbered a million to one. And he's got-"

There was a loud rumbling, and in through the entrance, crashed Wight Viserion. 

"Wight dragons." snarled Arya. 

The Night King smirked, and although all of his Walkers had been defeated, he still had his army and dragons. He raised his sword to finish off Jon with one swift slice to his head, when he stopped, hearing something.

They barely heard it too but something was indeed rumbling outside. They also heard cheering. 

 

Daenerys, riding Drogon swooped in and lit up the wight army attacking the breached, ruined Winterfell. They screeched as they burned. She grinned, as following her in, were the reinforcement army of the East with their flaming blades. The cavalry smashed into the wights, cutting them down and clearing a path into the Winterfell keep to save whoever was left inside.

_I'm coming, Sansa and Myrcella. Just hold on._

 

Sansa looked out the window and saw tens of thousands of men with fiery weapons charging down the hill and through the breached walls. She nearly collapsed in shock and relief. Somehow, the ravens she sent out to the rest of the world, they listened and had sent their men to help at last. 

They were screaming something. It sounded like "AZOR AHAI!"

The Night King didn't seem to care, and instead prepared to let Viserion light them all up with his powerful blue fire. Yes, the enemy still had two dragons. What could anyone do against that? They were all going to die.

Jon tried to stand but struggled to, electing to merely stare down the King with a fierce glare. As did Yara and Arya. At least they would die together.

 

 

Wight Rhaegal flew up at Drogon, and in a loud clash, Drogon went right for his head and tore it off with his jaws in one swift powerful move, slaying his brother finally. Then Daenerys flew to the keep, and landed, while Drogon cleared a path with his fire. Most of the Wight army had been obliterated by Drogon and the reinforcements. 

She ran in, and saw the imminent death of everyone she had come to love. Sansa, Myrcella, and...who was that new raven haired fighter girl? She didn't know but she was here to save her too. 

"Daenerys, get back!" croaked Sansa. "I won't have you dying on me."

"No! I-"

But then suddenly, Viserion stopped. His head turned around, and his eyes turned pure white. Bran's eyes were also white and Sansa understood what had happened. Viserion growled and launched his blue fire straight at the Night King instead, who, despite the unexpected betrayal, hardly changed his expression, yet he was severely hampered and burned by this. 

The Night King attempted to stand up and continue fighting, swinging his sword right at the wounded Jon, but Arya blocked his crystal ice sword with Longclaw which she had picked up. This caused a chain reaction in the sword and it suddenly burst into flames as she gripped it. 

_What in seven....?_

Lightbringer....Arya had heard the legends during her time in Essos, but she never believed. But then she thought back to it. It was said it would be the blood of the dragon. Blood of a dragon fell upon her in the battle. It was said theyd be born admist smoak and salt. There was certainly salt around, with the ironborn, and smoke, from the dragons. And in some manner of speaking, Arya was reborn on this battlefield her true self. She fought with her true face, as Princess of the North. 

Arya embraced fully her destiny and blood. _I am not no one. I am Arya Stark, rightful princess and heir to the Kingdom of the North. And I will destroy you, monster._

Then Daenerys came running up, and Arya chucked a dragonglass dagger into her hands. 

Sansa growled and also got up along with Myrcella. They stalked forward, along with Yara. 

The four queens stood together as they had vowed to at the Summit when they formed the Grand Alliance. 

Sansa, Queen in the North, the Red Wolf, and Lady of Winter.

Myrcella, the Gentle Lion, Queen in the South, and Lady of King's Landing.

Daenerys the Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains and Unburnt. 

Yara Greyjoy, Iron Queen, Admiral of the Iron Fleet and Lady of Pyke.

In his wheelchair controlling Viserion, Bran the Broken, the Three Eyed Raven. 

And wounded on the floor was Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, the White Wolf, he Hidden Dragon, who had bought just enough time for Daenerys and reinforcements to arrive, proving his purpose, and why he had been named a Lord Commander.

The queens, giving the King who had slaughtered their forces a terrible death glare, thrust their knives forward. 

"For the living." they all whispered. 

"For the living."

"For the living."

The daggers and Lightbringer plunged straight into the King's chest, and he began screaming and screeching. It was an overworldly demonic sound that no human should have to hear.

 "DIIEEE!" screamed Arya.

His body cracked, and began to fall apart, into mere ice shards, and with tremendous force, exploded. 

HIs magic was at an end, and Viserion's final attack on him by Bran ended, and he died as well, falling to the ground with a crash. 

The remaining wights died as well, the magic keeping them moving having been defeated for good.

Sansa collapsed, passing out with the stress and shock of their victory. Arya and Daenerys worriedly came to her side, brushing her hair out of her face. 

Myrcella crouched to her knees, trying to catch her breath. 

Yara smiled proudly at her peers. 

 _We...we actually did it. He's finally dead_ , thought Myrcella Baratheon. 

Lightbringer still burned in Arya's hands. and when Melisandre came in to see what had happened, flanked by her Fiery Hand acolytes, they all saw Lightbringer and bowed. 

"Azor Ahai. Princess who was Promised." She said in awe. "I did say you would shut blue eyes...."

Arya grinned, "But I'm not. I think what you said referred to two different people. I made Lightbringer and was covered in dragon blood, but Daenerys is Princess who was Promised, who brought the Dawn and is the only reason we won this war. She was blood of the dragon, born amidst smoak and salt on Dragonstone, who woke dragons from stone, and wielded the light and warmth of fire."

Myrcella gingerly limped up and hugged Arya, who reluctantly hugged back. 

"Oh.,,,uh...thank you. I am Arya Stark."

"You..you are? Sansa's sister?" This slightly weirded Myrcella out as Arya's reaction to Sansa fainting was quite like that of a lover, but Myr was hardly one to judge, nor were the other queens.

"Yes."

"Then you are a princess. So one could say you too were the princess who was promised to us." she smiled.

Melisandre closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "It matters not. Our war is at an end, and we have won." 


	23. Victories and Losses

Winterfell was a ruin. No songs were sung, for the death toll was catastrophic. 90% of the Grand Alliance was dead. Drogon was severely wounded. 

Daenerys clung to him, sobbing. 

"My baby boy...my last son....don't....don't go."

Drogon blinked at his mother, almost sadly, his breathing labored, blood leaking from several wounds. Not far away, Jaime Lannister limped to the wall of the hall, holding his own injuries with his remaining hand, dropping his sword to the floor. 

Brienne and Myrcella both ran to him. 

"Unc......Father, please. I can't-I can't do this without you."

"It's alright, Myr....It's alright. I...fulfilled my oath." he whispered, looking to the passed out Sansa and blood soaked Arya. "Seems I don't have s-shit for honor after all." he coughed. 

Brienne bowed her head respectfully and sadly. 

"Ser Jaime, you fought bravely. You rode here to fight for the living and we won."

"It is a good thing then....that I will not live to see the world you will create, Myr..."

"No, Father.....you will live. Please, I love you, Father!" Myrcella begged, crying openly. 

"Your uncle will protect you. Trust him. I die with honor...what a fate for the king...slayer. Now you are the kingslayer, Myr...and I am proud. As proud as a father could ever be..."

Finally Jaime's hand dropped limp and the Lion of the Rock passed from the world. 

 

Drogon's eyes blinked one last time and his breathing stopped. 

"Nooo." wailed Daenerys in horror and grief. Her sons were all dead. It was small consolation that at least Drogon went to join his brothers and did not have to live out his days as the last of his kind. He died a hero.

Gingerly, Ser Jorah, Tyrion and Missandei gently lifted her off the ground. 

"It's too late, my queen.....he's gone." 

"No-o!" she sobbed. "They were my children...the only ones I would ever have...."

"I know, Your Grace....but it's too late. There are many wounded who need us."

_What is a dragon queen without dragons? A fraud? Nothing at all?_

 

Tyrion put his hand on Myr's shoulder. She almost didn't let it stay, still depressed and heatbroken by the loss of both her parents.

" Jaime was my brother and none loved him more than I. In the end, he died for the living and for Winterfell. For us. You can ask no more than that of a man."

Myr touched his hand gratefully.

"You saved the world. You and the other queens. He would be proud, Myrcella."

"I know Uncle. Thank you. I can't help but feel I failed him somehow."

"Your parents would not live one more moment if it meant sacrificing you. In this dark place, this dark hour, we saved the world but at a terribel cost. We will honor all our fallen the right way."

 

Jon limped over to Sansa and Arya. 

"Will she be alright?" he asked. 

"Just fainted from stress. Who can blame her?" Arya remembered Sansa fainting from her father's death as well. Or being told about it after the fact. Very little was a secret now between the two sisters. 

Jon gritted his teeth. "So many are dead."

"There was no other way, Jon. Even with all of us together, we still nearly got overrun if it weren't for the East and Melisandre."

"....I know."

"Without Sansa, we would have lost."

Arya, not caring who saw her, placed a gentle kiss on the unconscious redhead's supple lips, then pulled back. Shocked, Jon took a step back, but then turned away. They had been through too much today for him to be thinking overly much about that little revelation. Yet-

"It's your choice, Jon." said his brother. His last brother. 

"I will tell them. Just....let them mourn."

Before Arya could ask waht on Earth they were talking about, "Look." someone said. And it was the troops of the East who were gathering at the destroyed entrance to the Winterfell keep, to see these queens who saved the world. One decided to take a knee and bow his head, to Sansa, Daenerys, Myr and Yara. Then one by one, they all began doing the same until all one hundred thousand bent to the queens. 

"Princesses who were promised." said Melisandre grinning. Before long, the entire host was chanting the same. 

"PRINCESSES WHO WERE PROMISED!" 

As if to take this as a signal, Melisandre walked far, far away from the others, took off her broach and crumbled slowly into dust, her purpose fulfilled in the world. 

 

Arya asked for help in carrying out Gendry's body. She let a few tears slide down her cheeks at the loss. He had been a good man and a good friend. It broke her heart she chose her own sister over him. Yet Sansa was still the one for her. And she was finding herself being more and more attracted to Myr and Daenerys as well. She only hoped they could work it out somehow.

The Red Woman told her she'd shut blue eyes. Never in her wildest dreams could she have predicted that meant she was part of some twisted old prophecy about flaming swords. Still, Lightbringer was hers, which meant House Stark had the respect and power that few of the remaining houses could match. 

Arya knew she could not run from her destiny forever, and despite it not being her willing path, here she was to see it through. If something were to happen to Sansa- not that she dared dream it might-, she would stand as the true heir to the Northern throne. The North would only follow a Stark. 

Sansa blearily awoke, and whispered, "The...w-war...we won, right?"

Arya chuckled, through her tears. "Yes. I made Lightbringer and we killed the Night King."

"My little hero...." the redhead whispered. Arya leaned in for a kiss on the lips and Sansa returned it. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, my wolf."

Sansa stood up, to survey the dead.

"Theon....died didn't he?" she began to sob. "And....you lost Gendry."

Arya gave her a tight hug. "They died heroes, Sans. They could not have chosen a more fitting way to go."

"Still...." Sansa openly cried into Arya's chest. She let her stay there for quite a while.

"My queen...." began Edmure."

"Uncle?"

"They are expecting you now." Behind her stood all those who had survived the battle, who were ready to light the pyres and see to the next life all those who had given their lives to save the world.

She stepped forward, holding the torch. 

"We have won the Great War against the White Walkers, horrors of ages past. But the last war is against death itself. The enemy always wins. But we still must fight. Our fallen would want us to carry on. Rebuild. Forge a better future than the terrible past they knew. We have a responsibility to them, to press forward, only forward, so that our children may know peace. 

We will never see their like again."

She then pressed the torch to Theon's body, setting it ablaze as was the rite.  Next to it was Sandor Clegane's body.  Two men who had sacrificed so much for her, to get her to this point. To transform her from a little bird to a Red Wolf, and leader of the Grand Alliance. As horribel as it was, if she was still a little bird who had no idea of the horrors of this world, humanity may have lost. It horrified her to think that her tortures were somehow necessary to survival, but it was simply how her fate shaped itself. 

No sungs were sung, beside the chanting of the men of the Eastern kingdoms.  Myrcella was despondent for weeks after the death of her father. Daenerys little better after the massacre of all three of her sons in a single battle. It numbed her, choked her, filled her mind with terrible and dark thoughts. 

"Sshh..." said a voice. It was Arya Stark.

"You....I know you."

"I'm Sansa's sister."

"I see....you had that fiery sword, yes?"

"Aye, that's mine. I didn't know it would do that, you know. I guess prophecies are tricky. Magic was too. I suppose it's all but gone from this world now. That Red Woman, the dragons, the dead. Forgive me....I know they were your sons."

"My sons died heroes trying to fight a terrible enemy I never truly believed in until I saw it for myself. I came north for your sister...and because I made a promise to fight with her."

"My sister loves you. You have no idea how much."

"I have an idea...."

"Which is why I know you love Myrcella too. When will you tell her?"

"Do you jest? She lost her uncle."

"Uncle?" Arya stared increduously. 

Daenerys shook her head, "Stop."

"My sister's been through enough. Figure yourself out. I'm willing to share my sister. Doesn't mean Myr and you are."

Daenerys stared after the leaving ravenhead. _Strange girl. Yet she's right. I cannot confuse my Sansa. She must know I have these feelings for others._

No songs sang. But there was a quiet prayer for Daenerys fallen sons. 


	24. Sansa and Arya's love

The blasted hellscape of Winterfell still burned, smoke rising up from the pyres and damage from the dragons. Sansa sighed. It would take years to fully rebuild. She was sure however the southern queens would accomodate. The price of their victory was high, far too high, and Sansa carried a tremendous amount of guilt with her every day, in addition to her growing feelings for her baby sister Arya. 

The war against the Night King was ended by Sansa and the other queens, the threat they posed gone for good. Yet something gnawed at her. She dreaded a final battle between Daenerys and Myrcella and was determined to negotiate a peace deal just as she had done to fight the dead.

"Lord Royce," she was saying during her council of lords, "you are in command of the remaining knights of the Vale. You should march home now, and start rebuilding your lives."

"Your Grace, we swore loyalty to you. We rode north and fought the dead for you."

"I am eternally grateful for your loyalty. Being hailed Queen of Mountain and Vale was the honor of my life. But now I need you to guard our southern flank. I..."

"What is it?"

"Just a feeling. What I fear may come. Uncle, you too. The Riverlands was hit worst of all by the wars. If war comes again to Westeros, I shall ride south to defend you."

"Thank you, my queen." Edmure bowed, and then walked away, his armor clanging, and a great scar adorning his face from the Battle of Ice and Fire, as it was now known.

Arya stood up, "I am Princess Arya Stark, returned from exile. You can rest assure it is truly me, my lords. My direwolf is loose in the Riverlands and did not kill me when she had the chance. I was at my father's execution and still remember my sister screaming and begging for his life. I have long since forgiven all who have wronged me, yet it is true most of them are dead or exiled. I hid my identity from you at Winterfell because there were enemies hunting me who wanted to hurt those I loved but before the Battle of Ice and Fire, I realized I had to face it all head on. My true identity, my destiny, all of it. I was born of House Stark and I will continue to defend it as long and as well as I can. My brother, third in line, has been legitimized as your prince and he is as much a Stark to me as Sansa. You all tried to name him your king yet he has proven admirable in other roles as commander of Sansa's armies and the only reason I survived the war. From now on, I am your princess and Sansa's rightful heir by law. I hope I am worthy of the title."

A cheer went up, and many knights chanted, "Burning Wolf! Burning Wolf! Burning Wolf!" She took that to mean her wielding of Lightbringer had spread throughout the land. With that, ice and fire merged into one. 

Jon smiled proudly, cheering with the others, and Sansa beamed at her lovingly. Arya grinned. 

"Yes, yes, welcome back, dear little sister. Yet my lords, we have a decision to make. Should war come, what do we do? Side with Myrcella, who many of you suspect has no claim to the throne by blood yet gave that blood anyway to help us? Or Daenerys who lost all of her sons but is still determined to rally support for her claim amongst the Reachmen who declared for her against Myrcella? Or do we stay out of southern concerns now and always?"

There was a great many murmuring amongst them. 

Lord Royce stood up, "I will never fully trust a Targaryen. I remember the days of the Mad King and Queen Daenerys did not come here to save anyone but to conquer. She was a dragon queen but now,....i'm not quite sure what she is. And I don't want to find out."

"Valid concerns my lord. But as most of you know by now, Daenerys and I have come together in more ways than one. I love Myrcella as well, as a friend, battle sister and ally. You all named me your queen and I ask you now to trust my judgement. I will stop this war should it happen. We will _not_ take sides."

There was more murmuring. After the sacrifices of the battle against the dead, any dissenters amongst Sansa's lords were now merely concerned over her homosexuality rumors. 

Lord Glover stood up and began speaking, "I didn't sit out the war against the dead. I said I would stand with House Stark and I will. But do we want a queen who fights our enemies....or makes love to them?"

Arya showed him a knife, "Speak to my sister such a way again and you never will speak again." she snarled. Lord Glover almost shit himself in fear.

"Hush Arya! Your princess has a valid point however. My judgement should be questioned as you see it, I welcome it, but if you insult or threaten Daenerys or my love for her, your days might find themselves numbered. _That_ is my warning to all of you."

 

After many days, Myr was ready to exit her tent and begin eating and sleeping again, but only barely. Daenerys thought it best if she waited to visit but knew she might have some insight on grief after all these years. 

"Queen Myrcella...?"

"What do you want?" Myr croaked softly. Her hair and body were a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She refused to leave her father's ashes. 

"To see if you were alright."

"Do you care?" Myrcella groaned sarcastically. 

"...You know that I do." Dany confessed. "You....you have a sweetness about you. I see honor, kindness and wisdom. Such rare qualities in a queen. I didn't learn them truly, until very recently. Sansa has helped me much in that regard. I used to want to burn down cities who defied me, execute men who angered me. But when I see the cost of my invasion of Westeros, losing my sons, my commander, most of my army....it doesn't matter, Myrcella. None of it."

"Doesn't matter?" She whispered increduously. "You, the rightful heir think it doesnt matter?"

"I know I'm the rightful heir. I didn't know you knew it too...."

"Ser Jaime wasn't my uncle...he was my father."

Due to her familys proclivities, Daenerys didn't judge Jaime and Cersei for that. She judged them for other things. 

"I don't judge him for that. But I did judge your mother for passing you off as the Usurper's daughter to take the Iron Throne away from me."

"My mother's dead. Killed herself not long after she was told about Father. I've lost everything. Hope you're happy with that throne you got now. I don't want it....never did...."

"Myrcella listen....I came here not to tell you I've won. Not to gloat. But to tell you that....I wasn't going to fight you. I gave that up. I cannot hurt you. It confuses me slightrly because by all rights you should be my enemy and a very great threat as long as people in Westeros believe you to be the daughter of Robert Baratheon. Yet I cannot. You're....you're so beautiful, and kind, and wonderful. I see that now. You'll be a better queen than me, I have no doubt about that."

"Why?" her voice was laced with curiosity as well as depression. 

"Because I'm not like you. I lost everything in the Battle of Ice and Fire. My sons....They had graves built for them on Dragonstone. Grey Worm will be buried in Meereen in a week's time. That grief should destroy me but it hasn't. You go on. You have to. You fight for as long as you can as long as there remain innocents in trouble." She sniffled, crying. "This isn't the end. You be the queen I know you can be. Your father killed mine but I know he died an honorable man who would be proud of you. He would want you to protect what's left of your family. Your uncle Tyrion is on your side. Family in this world...it's what keeps us going. A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing. A terrible thing...."

Myrcella stepped out of the shadows, and looked as if she was about slap the silverhead. But Daenerys stiffed up in surprise when she felt soft warm arms wrapping around her in a hug. She gladly hugged back, smelling Myrcella's blonde hair and taking in her warmth. It felt like love. It felt like Sansa. _Is this unfaithfulness? No...not if I can get Sansa to come around and agree to it being polygamous. I love her....I love them both,_ she finally admitted to herself. _I cannot fight her and I know she'll be a better queen than me. Where does that leave me, my sons?_

 

As she was leaving the tent, her Reach knights said "My queen, there are visitors at the camp who wish to speak with you alone."

"Who?" 

"Prince Jon Snow."

"Oh....I will meet with him."

She came out and met with Jon, who was still bearing the wounds of the battle. 

"You took a beating."

"It's alright, Your Grace. Thank you for your concern but I've had three arrows shot in me. I'll live." Daenerys chuckled. 

"Very well then. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Come with me down into the crypts."

 

"I have been meaning to ask Sansa. does she expect us to march south any time soon?" she asked, as they came down inside Winterfell's caverns.

"I cannot say I have sat on every one of my queen's councils. But Sansa has defended you and Queen Myrcella at every turn." That warmed Dany's heart and she grinned lovingly.

"I do love your sister. You must know I will never hurt her."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"You Starks have a way with words." she laughed. That made Jon stop and turn. 

"I'm not a Stark." he grunted, gravely. Dany could see the seriousness in his face. 

"B-but Sansa legitimized you with a stroke of a pe-"

"Doesn't make me a Stark. Because Ned Stark's not my father."

"W-what are you talking about?" Now this was starting to worry her. She liked the man well enough. He was a good brother to Sansa. But now he was being creepy. 

"You see her?" He pointed to a statue of a woman, seemingly long dead. "My mother. Lady Lyanna Stark."

Daenerys eyes widened, "My brother kidnapped and raped her."

"No he didn't....he loved her and married her, no matter what it cost him and the realm. They had a child, and Lyanna made Ned Stark promise that he would always protect that child from Robert. Robert would have killed the baby if he knew. So he lied to everyone. My name....my true name....is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of my Name, rightful heir to the Iron Throne-"

Daenerys drew her hand back and delivered a powerful slap. 

"You dare tell lies about my brother to my face you little worm? You expect me to believe this tripe, that you could raise a large enough army to defeat me and Myr, and take the throne? You're dreaming. Let us meet on the battlefield, you usurping liar and let's settle this." She screamed at him.

Jon panicked, not expecting this reaction to happen. 

"Your Grace, stop, please...."

"Shut up. And who told you this? Who knows?"

"My brother and Samwell Tarly."

"Tarly? His father died in the Battle of Ice and Fire."

"Aye, he did.'

"I ordered him to go....this is his revenge. He places blame upon me."

"Sam hated his father. It's true, Your Grace. Bran's visions are never wrong. His powers are real, you saw them save your life from Viserion! Save our lives!"

"Even if it were true....you said it makes you the rightful king. Why wait until now? Why not refuse your sister's legitimization?"

"I didn't know yet I was already legitimite. My real father - your brother - he wanted three heads of the dragon and he got them."

"You mean....your brother and your sister, your real siblings, they were meant to lead this fight?"

"Yes. The three heads of the blood of King Aerys, was part of the prophecy of Prince who was Promised. Father thought it was me. But in a certain light, it referred to you. He was wrong, and thousands died for it. I have no respect for my real father. But my uncle, he was the best man I have ever known. He objected, you know....to murdering you. Tried to stop it."

"Not hard enough. My son died partly because the Usurper tried to kill me that day."

"Son? Not sons?"

"Rhaego, your cousin."

"I see."

"If you want that throne-"

"I don't. I promise, Your Grace, I have no interest in power. Ask Sansa! I was nearly King in the North and I gave it up to her."

"Because she had the better claim. Even if you are 50% Stark, its from the female line. The male line, daughter or son, inherits over you, a Targaryen."

"Partly it was because of that....but also because as Lord Commander, I tried and failed. As a ranger I tried and failed. I've done too much wrong to ever be a king. That throne is yours. Have it. I am going to stay in Winterfell where i belong."

"As is your right....our ancestor Aemon abdicated as well. He went to the Wall."

"I know. I knew him."

"Oh...you did?" Daenerys emotionally croaked. "I wish...I wish I had...you're the only Targaryen besides my brother I ever knew and he was a weak cruel fool. You are strong and brave. Sansa's lucky to have a cousin like you. By the way...will you go by Aegon now, or Jon?"

"It doesn't matter." he smiled wryly. "You can call me what you want."

"Very well, Aegon." Dany teased. 

Jon chuckled, and placed an arm around her. 

"Our family was slaughtered, but come see me at Winterfel any time you wish. We are the last of them, the last of the dragons."

"You know..." Dany teased, "If tradition were upheld, you would marry me. It's a good alliance. It would secure north and south."

"That's exactly why Sansa would not let it happen. Her kingdom and yours are going to remain apart. You agreed to it at the Summit."

"Aye, that is true. Not sure I have one anymore...a kingdom. Only the Reachmen are left to fight for me."

"So be queen in the Reach."

"No, that's not my home. The Crownlands is."

"You haven't lived there since you were born."

"I was exiled, there's a difference. Essos is not my home. It was my prison because our family was butchered. You were exiled in a way too. Imagine the life you would have lived, rightful heir to the throne, my brother as king, me married to my other brother Viserys....you get the better deal, I assure you."

"I don't want that. I told you. I find no reason not to disavow my dragon blood and stay a wolf. I will not tell anyone else the truth but I decided you deserve to know."

"Then a wolf you are, dear nephew. I will visit soon, I promise. And thank you."

They hugged again and parted. Unknown to either of them, Arya listened to the entire thing.

 

Arya was shattered. Her brother was not her brother. And he saw fit not to tell her before his aunt, a woman he barely knew. She supposed he had his reasons. She sought her comfort from the one person who could provide it.

Sansa was in her room resting when Arya rapped at the door. 

"Sansa?"

"Oh Arya, yes come in. The guards let you through?"

"You need better guards." Arya smirked. "How are you?"

"I lost a brother."

"Theon wasn't-"

"He was. As much as Jon to me. He betrayed us but then he saved me and died for us."

"Alright. I don't forgive him."

"I didn't expect you would. It's ok, Arya."

There was silence for a while before Arya said "I needed to speak to you because....of what i said that night. I-I do. I love you. I am willing to share if you like Daenerys and Myrcella."

"Arya...."

"I know! We shouldn't! We can't! But....can their families really complain? Judge us? I think not. And I cannot go on thinking I am not prepared to fight for you. I fell in love these past few months, with you."

"I know Arya... But it's still too soon right now. We lost most of the Northern army a week ago. If any enemies want to take us down, they will."

"The world united against the dead."

"And then we killed them! Who is the common enemy now?"

"Ssh....Dear elder sister, you know I love you and will always protect you. I'm here now....i'm never going to leave again. We're the last of then. The last of the Starks."

"But Jon-"

"I know...I know everything, Sansa. Bran told Jon, Jon told you. He's a Targaryen."

"He doesn't want to be, Arya!"

"I know that too. But he's not a Stark."

"Arya....if that is your belief then why do you love me? House Stark doesn't have that tradition."

"I fought it! Harder than you can ever imagine! I wanted to tell you the truth, every single damnable day. I wanted to _kill_ Daenerys just for _thinking_ she could touch you! Seven hells, Sans, I didn't want to fall in love with you. But I did anyway....isn't that a sign it's truer and deeper than any other love?"

"Arya...."

"If you don't like me...."

"N-no that's not what I meant....I just....am terrified of it being a secret. I'm not made for secrets. I hated lying about my allegiences to Joff."

"Oh Sansa.....I'm not Joff! I'm your dear baby sister who will never ever hurt you! As long as I'm here no one's ever going to hurt you. You're strong, kind, beautiful, and wise, and a great queen. I love your hair. I love your lips-"

Suddenly, Sansa was pressing her lips upon Arya's. SHe was in heaven. They felt so soft and nice. She was kissing Sansa! Again! Oh many Faced God! It felt indescribable. Sansa was actually kissing her back. They lay upon the bed, kissing. She felt Sansa's tongue wanting entry and let it in, moaning. 

"Oh sweet sister....at last."

"I'm sorry I took so long Arya. I love you. I love you too. So, so, fucking much."


	25. Four Women Become One

Sansa moaned. It was like their bodies were meant to be together. They simply fit together. It was supposed to be wrong, yet why did it feel so right? Targaryens did it for centuries and they had two Targaryens upstairs.

She leaned into the kiss, letting herself taste her Arya, her lips dancing and moving against her own. She tasted simply divine. Forbidden, hidden desire was now exploding forth, resulting in Sansa roughly grabbing Arya and flinging her to the bed, fiercely kissing her and sliding her tongue in. Arya happily let her in, and they Dorne-kissed for what felt like hours. 

_This is who I love. This is who I belong with. I love you, my Red Wolf. I always have._

"P-please Arya, we shouldn't-" Sansa moaned desperately, shuddering as Arya's ministrations suckled on her neck.  Apparently sanity was bouncing in and out of Sansa's mind. A furious battle inside of her, whether to give into this incestuous sin or fuck Arya's brains out.

"We should, and we are. I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

They tore off one another's clothes, until Sansa finally gazed on Arya's adult breasts of her true body. She nearly passed out, and tried to look away. _They're...they're so beautiful._ She nearly sobbed. 

"You're beautiful, my sweet Arya. I love your breasts."

Arya giggled, "I like yours too." She undid Sansa's dress and smallclothes to gaze upon her naked body.

 _Oh my sweet Arya! I'm so sorry for everything!_  Arya suffered alone with her incestuous crush even as Sansa threw her own stupid crush on a monster in her face. Sansa wanted nothing more than to go back to that time and slap her younger self.  _He's not worth it, you idiot. Someone who loves you was always there._

Sansa pounced onto Arya's breasts, suckling and nibbling them with ravenous passion. Arya threw her head back, moaning. 

"Gods, Sans. My beautiful Red Wolf. Ahhh...."

"You like that, my Burning Wolf?" Sansa grinned, her voice slightly muffled by having a mouth full of nipple. Arya's nipples were hard, and very sensitive. 

"You've...done this before?" Arya panted. 

"Oh yes with Dany."

"Oh wow....I should like to have a turn of that."

"Arya!" Sansa squealed indignantly. 

"What? I think we're gonna be together eventually, the four of us."

"I still have to tell Myr how I feel."

"I'll wait for you, my sweet sister."

Arya's naked body heaved and Sansa's naked body was now on her back looking up at her sister's beautiful breasts and pussy. Sansa could see ample pubic hair and knew that Arya would have had little time for that sort of thing training to be a Faceless assassin. Still, the training did her wonders in other areas. Her tummy was toned and slim. Her arms and biceps were muscled and firm. Her breasts were perky. Her bum was small but completely adorable.

She then kept kissing down to Sansa's breasts, and then sucked her nipples, returning the favor. 

"Gods...."

"Relax......your nipples are so hard and you're so wet for me. You really do want me."

"Mhm." Sansa nodded lovingly. "Mmm..." she closed her eyes in pleasure as Arya sucked her nipples like she must have sucked Mother's as a babe.

Did you ever see yourself like this, Sans? Getting topped by your naughty incestuous sister?"

"Mmm!" Sansa moaned, muffled by a pillow to cover up the noise.

She then thrust one finger inside her sister's waiting pussy.  _I'm inside Sansa...I'm finally fucking Sansa! This is so hot!_

All thoughts of the outside world was gone. All that mattered was the moment. This moment. Making love to her beautiful big sister at last.

"P-please Arya...deeper." Arya grinned and shoved her fingers deeper in. Then she used the sopping wetness from Sansa's pussy to lube up her asshole, in order to slide in a finger there too.

"A-Arya! That's my bum!"

The assassin giggled, "But it feels nice, right?"

"Arya....you're far too naughty."

"You love it." Arya teased, smirking seductively. 

She slid her tongue back down Sansa's throat, savoring her taste. Then went back to fingering Sansa's pussy and ass.  She quickened the pace, incredibly wet, herself. 

"just-just fuck me Arya! Oh my Gods, you're so good at that. Where did you learn this?"

"I watched girls do it in Braavos brothels. I got wet at that but I was sopping every night when I touched myself to you and Dany! Fuck, I love you!"

She put another finger up Sansa's ass who gasped in pleasure and a little bit of pain at the intrusion. 

"Gods, Arya you really are...."

"I knew you loved to take it up the ass, my naughty sister. Prim,proper, noble, Lady Sansa Stark, getting fingered up her ass and she's loving it."

"Don't speak like that!" Sansa protested feebly. But it was true. She was close.

"Arya....f-fuck...! I think I'm going to-"

"Cum, elder sister. Cum all over me. You know I'm your naughty incestuous sister who needs it."

Sansa screamed into the pillow as she sprayed her girl-cum. Arya quickly finished as well, frigging herself to completion. Then they both collapsed onto the bed. 

"Oh Arya....why did I wait so long to do this with you?"

"How do I compare to the dragon queen?"

"Arya!" warned Sansa.

"Just kidding!" She then gave Sansa a chaste, loving kiss on the lips, and snuggled up into her, closing her eyes so she could reach blissful sleep in the arms of her love. 

 

The next morning, guilt over cheating on Daenerys wracked Sansa. _Gods, I fucked Arya! Gods what would Father and Mother think of me. I'm supposed to be the eldest responsible one. Yet I fucked my little sister and cheated on my girlfriend!_ Why was being gay so complicated?

"Oh-oh no. What have I done? I....am horrible. Terrible. A terrible girlfriend and queen. I'm sorry Arya! As the eldest I should have controlled myself."

"It's love, Sans! I don't regret it!"

"But-"

"We will tell her together and if she won't consent to polyamory, then I will fight for your heart and we will see who wins in the end."

"Arya,.....my heart's not a game."

Arya looked horrified, "No I didn't mean it like that....but I will never stop fighting for you. I fell hard, and it only increased tenfold when I made love to you. Please Sansa....don't give up on us..."

"She's not my sister...that makes things infinitely more acceptable."

"We've been bloody over this, Sans. We'll never tell anyone except those you feel you need to tell. And considering her family...."

"Arya!"

"What? You heard Maester Luwin! They fucked siblings for centuries. So shall we."

"Not House Stark."

"No...until us."

Sansa wailed in guilt and began crying on the bed. 

"Are you sorry you made love to me...?' Arya bit her lip in worry.

"I don't regret it....I just regret not telling Dany about us."

Arya gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I'm here. I'm your sister and your girlfriend both, and that means my love for you is tenfold. I will never betray you, cheat or lie. Dany and Myr will see you for the person I came to see you as. I promise."

Sansa sniffled, "Oh Arya I do love you so much. So, so much. I will spend the rest of my life trying to redeem myself for cheating but if it came down to a choice, I choose you in a heartbeat." 

Arya smiled, relieved and awed by Sansa's love for her. 

 

So they marched together to tell Daenerys the truth before she and Myr marched south in a week's time. 

"Your Grace, a word? Alone if it please."

Jorah looked concerned.

Daenerys only shook her head.

"It's alright Ser Jorah. I know and trust the Stark sisters."

"As you wish, my queen."

Daenerys engaged in smalltalk as Sansa and Arya got increasingly nervous.

"How are you finding post-war life? I have struggled quite a bit. Visited my son's graves often. I come to them for advice. I can't help but notice, Sansa that you have been a bit distant with me since we first made love. I know it was right before the war but....is that why you have come to speak with me? But why is your sister here?"

"I asked Arya to come. This matter concerns her too." 

Daenerys was getting worried. "Is something wrong? Did...I do somethign wrong?" she sniffled. she was far more sensitive to her feelings these days after the deaths of her family. But knowing she had a nephew alive calmed her slightly down, and she trusted and loved Sansa to keep her steady.  Yet now it might crumble apart.

"No!" Sansa shouted a bit too loudly. "No....you did nothing wrong. You are amazing, and beautiful and smart. You freed the slaves, and you saved our lives in the war. Did you speak to Myr?"

"Yes I spoke to Myrcella. We worked out our differences. I'm not going to sail home, and Myr is letting me take the Iron Throne without a drop of blood."

"Oh...." Sansa was a bit worried about that but she pressed on. "Is she alright?"

"Better now. Her husband has all but turned on her and moved back to Sunspear, and her father died but she is going to go on fighting."

"I might have suffered similarly if not for....someone."

Arya gave her a curious look. 

"Who?"

"Listen....she fought it...and so did I for as long as we possibly could."

"What are you saying? " But Daenerys knew what she was saying and her mind and heart were shattering. How could Sansa betray me? Does she want some fire and blood? Was this the plan all along? Use me for my army then shack up with a whore? 

"Please let me explain! I....i lay with another woman but that woman I have known for many years and if I am being honest with myself, I have loved in that way all that time but it took these recent months to fully realize and accept it."

"So...you knew her before you met me? But you-"

"I wasn't settling for you, Dany. I fell in love with you. Myr as well during the Summit. My heart is being pulled in so many diffrent directions, it's hard to breath sometimes!"

Dany nodded. Despite her love for Sansa, she had begun to fall for Myr as well. Her strength, smell and grace. 

"But I didn't fuck Myr behind your back....I would never do that to you!" she growled. 

"Please!" Sansa wailed, sobbing. "I did it because I thought i could convince you we could live and love together! We still can, as equals and partners."

"How can I consent to this when you haven't even told me who this mystery woman is?"

"It's me." _What?_ Of all the people. it could have been, Dany never expected that to happen. House Stark had no traditions of sister laying with sister. If she was being honest, neither did even the Valyrians. They were focused on pure bloodlines, not Dorne-style forbidden procilivities like sister fucking sister. But she knew it would be hypocritical to complain now, after 300 years of her family's traditions. Myrcella neither, as she knew the truth about her own birth from incestuous passion.

"Arya-" Sansa began. 

"No, Sans, it's better this way. It's why I came with you. Sansa did not betray you lightly. She fought it...harder than you can possibly imagine. I tried for months to seduce her, while wearing another's face and even that was hard. When I was doing that, I truly fell in love, though like Sansa said, I probably already felt this way deep down. When we were younger, we had a certain beligerent tension that was only recently relieved. Yes, we lay together." Dany clenched her fists. "Before you slap me.....just know I fought it too. I knew bloody damn well House Stark doesn't have such traditions. That the Old Gods would surely curse me for it and Mother would hate me from the grave. But you just can't choose who you love! And if I am being honest with you, I have begun to fall for you too in my dreams!"

Daenerys looked away, conflicted. Sansa's sister...loved her too? That made her feel much better about the whole thing. Both Starks wanted her, loved her. How now could she say no? She was still angry that Sansa cheated on her and went behind her back but the anger was softening. As if to prove it, Arya surged forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, as Sansa watched on, smiling. 

"Mmff," moaned the dragon queen, and she pulled back to take in Arya's body and lips fully. 

"I quite liked that."

"We can do more....if you're worried about everyone else, fuck them. They don't need to know and never will know."

"They'll notice we aren't marrying to further our lines."

That was something Sansa and Arya dreaded. They might eventually have to marry some disgusting man and let their penis inside to make new princes and princesses. 

"We'll deal with that when it comes." vowed Sansa. "But right now, I want you to live in the moment. Live in love for that is what you deserve after everything you've been through. I and Arya have suffered similarly. Most of our house is gone. I tried to protect it. I couldn't. I live with that guilt every moment of every day. I tried to save my father and failed. I tried to save my brother Rickon and failed. We've been living in a pile of shit so long we've grown to believe there's no other way to be happy. When I am in your arms and Arya's, it melts away. I become happy. When I look at Myr's amazing body and face, it melts away. Embrace it. Kiss and love us and I will _never_ betray you again! I swear by my gods and yours!"

"I swear by my god and yours." said Arya, kneeling with Needle draped onto her knees. "I am yours my queens, from this day to my last."

"I accept your vows, Princess Arya and Queen Sansa. I accept your proposal to be lover to you both. What do we do about Myrcella?"

"Where is she?"

"In her encampment."

"Let's go."

 

Myrcella was praying, but to who she didn't know. Whatever was out there. 

"My queen..." said Areo Hotah, commander of the Dornish army or whatever was left of it. "Are you alright?"

"Where's my husband? I sent for him."

"He returned to the south to see his father. Prince Doran has gout.

"He is the king. His place is with his men."

"He did take some fifty retainers."

"As he wishes...." Myrcella had once loved that boy but now it was turning to hate. How could he leave her now...of all times? Myr was moving past the deaths of her family, slowly, but she needed more than the guards outside her door. She needed-

"I am here, my queen to inform you that some one hundred men approach. Too small to eb an attack and they have the banners of House Stark and Targaryen." _Sansa!_

Instantly Myr's eyes lit up and her grief fell away. It always did when she gazed upon Queen Sansa. The time in which they lived together at King's Landing felt like a hundred years ago yet she felt herself inexplicably drawn to the powerful diplomat redhead. She united them all against the true enemy. 

"Send Sansa in."

"She does not approach alone."

"....Send them in. I will speak to them alone." 

"As you wish, Your Grace."

Areo nodded and then left. In came Dany, Sansa and Arya. 

"Queen Sansa, it brightens my heart to see you again. Hello, Queen Daenerys. And..."

"Princess Arya, if it please Your Grace."

"If you are a princess, you don't need to say that, Princess Arya." Myr gave her a warm smile. 

Arya blushed and nodded her head, "As you say, Queen Myrcella."

"I don't think I am anymore...a queen. Didn't I bend the knee to you, Queen Daenerys? When we last spoke-"

"It need not be that way. I have no interest in keeping the North, Riverlands and Vale in the Seven kingdoms. I have no interest in ruling any of the pre Aegon Kingdoms if they don't wish it."

"But the majority of my family is dead-"

"You have a good claim."

"I have no claim! What nonsense is this? We both know it."

"Not to the Iron Throne. I have decided to destroy that as well and become Queen of the Crownlands and Dragonstone. The others can have their independence back if they wish to. I am prepared to name you Queen of the Rock and Westerlands."

Myr stared at her, in awe and shock. 

"I...don't know what to say. I....I have no claim to that either, as a bast-"

"No, not a bastard." The Stark sisters looked at her curiously. _What are you doing, Dany?_ "Kneel before me now, Myrcella Hill and rise again as Myrcella Lannister, Queen of the Rock."

Myr, on shaky legs, slowly knelt before the queen of the Crownlands. Daenerys said "Can I borrow Needle, Arya?"

Arya gave her Needle. Dany touched Myr's shoulders with it, and then boomed, "Rise, Myrcella Lannister, First of your Name."

Myr was shaking with pride and relief. 

"I....I have no way to repay you, Daenerys. Why would I be a good q-queen of the Rock?"

"You are the most suited to it. Tyrion has abdicated all claim of his titles. Your father is dead. There's one last thing we must ask of you. Would you become our lover? The three of us are already together as lovers and we all have fallen for you as well."

Sansa gazed at her, "it's true. I love you, Myr. As much as Dany and my sister."

"Y-your sister?" she gasped. "And here I thought my parents were strange." she joked. "I....let my marriage collapse because I had feelings for you, Sansa. Strange feelings. Feelings women shouldn't-"

"They should if it makes them happy. Do I and Dany make you happy? If not, we will leave right now and not bring this up again."

"No, you do....it's just....I don't know. I mean I would be part of an incestuous, polyamarous, lesbian relationship! To say this is unheard of in our country, or _anywhere_ really, is an understatement."

"Very well. We tried. Come on, Arya, let's go home."

Myr panicked, and screamed, "WAIT!" Sansa smirked mischeveously, and turned around, only to find Myr's lips on her own. Then, Arya kissed her on the lips. Then Daenerys. 

"Oh...oh my darling girls! I'm h-happy! You make me happy!" Myr squeaked adorably. 

Dany and Sansa coo'd, then kissed her again.

"Is that a yes? Will we do this?"

"I....I think so. But what about husbands? Won't Westeros notice they're ruled by lesbian queens in all but name?"

"You're lesbian?" Arya teased. 

"I...I think so. One kiss from you Arya felt nicer than a thousand from my husband." Myrcella knew this was difficult to admit. She broke her marriage for Sansa. She was risking discovery, risking everything for them. Daenerys even made her queen of the Rock.

"Aw." Arya grinned. For Arya it was easier. Her brief glances at Gendry were of curiosity and a lifetime of being told you were supposed to like boys. But she laid with Sansa, letting her take her virginity and it was simply explosively good. 

"Seems we are lesbian together then. It's ladies for us." Dany said. It was a bit harder for her to admit but as much as she thought she loved Drogo and Daario, and enjoyed her time with them, her single night with Sansa and kisses with Arya and Myr felt many times better. It was almost too much, almost addicting to feel another woman's body upon her own. Her brief time flirting with Doreah was better than every night with Daario. 

"Indeed." grinned Sansa. Sansa had nothing but horrible experiences with men so choosing women came naturally to her. She was in love with Margaery but could not have entirely committed to her, she now knew. Not when Arya was still out there. She cursed herself for ever thinking she was suited for that murderous bastard Joffrey, and would forever hate herself for it. But loving the three girls like this, the damage was being repaired. She was forgiving herself for her mistakes. 

"I am yours my queen...from this day to my last." Said Arya. "I fully consent to being your lover. To keep your counsel and make love when you want me to, and only when you want me to."

"I am yours, my ladies. From this day to my last. I consent to your proposal." said Myr at last.

They continued to kiss, melting together, and merging their souls. Broken hearts and broken souls were slowly being mended back together, like a carpenter making his chair. An armorer reforging armor. Their hearts were reforged. Three queens united at last in love and lust.

Four women had become truly one. In the midst of true love. 


	26. All Hail the Queens

Rumors persisted over the new state of affairs. Some soldiers even questioned when the two queens were seen leaving Myrcella's tent. There was certainly an initial panic when she announced the truth.

"My subjects, I have officially abdicated the Iron Throne to Daenerys Targaryen whom shall rule the Crownlands henceforth. Any lord who wishes to continue to bend their knee before her is welcome to do so, however...she has officially named me as Myrcella Baratheon-Lannister, Queen of the Westerlands."

The knights of the West who remained alive kneeled and placed their swords on the ground. 

"All Hail Her Grace!"

"All Hail Her Grace!"

"As my first act as queen, I will name Ser Podrick Payne, Captain of my Household Guard. But he shall not be captain as a squire....step forward, Podrick. In the name of the Seven, I charge you to be brave, to defend the weak and helpless, to shield the realms of men. Rise, Ser Podrick, knight of the West."

He gave a giddy grin, and stood up. 

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"As my second act, I name Lord Crakehall my Hand."

"Thank you, Your Grace," boomed a large, sturdy man, some reputed to be as strong as Greatjon Umber. 

"Serve me well, my lord. You will also be the commander of my army, so it falls upon you to start recruiting and replenishing my levies."

"It will be done, my queen." he nodded, and then strode away, his armor clanging.

In the audience, Myr glimpsed her girlfriend Princess Arya grinning and clapping. 

"I will hold my coronation within the week. That will be all for now, my lords."

 

Tyrion came into Dany's tent, clearly concerned. 

"You named my niece an independent queen? After she bent the knee to you?" he thundered.

"Lord Hand, I fail to see the problem." Dany said whistfully. 

"What if every lord paramount starts demanding independence?"

"She didn't demand or ask. I released her from my control as a gesture of good faith, to heal the divisions of our families. I have already pledged to allow Sansa to have the Riverlands, Vale and North, which you already know. The others are welcome to ask. When my dragons died, i lost all ability to enforce my will on the other kingdoms by force, unlike my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror. It is only right we return to what Westeros was before he landed. I plan to have the Iron Throne melted into scrap."

"You want to be queen of nothing?" he scoffed.

Daenerys glared at him, "No, I will forge anew, a Kingdom of the Crownlands. You are my Hand and despite your sound advice and good counsel thus far, speak to me such again, and you won't be. Sansa and Myrcella are my strongest allies. You seem to forget we never could have won the Battle of Ice and Fire without them."

"I have not forgotten, Your Grace....I owe you and them my life. I will always be grateful, as much as I wished I could have aided you in that terrible struggle."

"It is not your axe I need. It is your mind....now....what is my next move?"

"Rebuild. You have no dragons. Kingdom of the Crownlands or no, most of the knights of the Crownlands died in the Great War. If you replenish the barracks, hire new men from the East to train them, and recruit generals who survived the fighting, we should be able to defend ourselves from pirates and Queen Yara."

"Very well. what is to be done about Yara then?"

"Invite her to court, and ask if she wishes to remain independent."

Daenerys looked at him closely. "You wish to speak freely?"

"Aye....do not let your....feelings for Sansa and my niece cloud your judgement. You need to be careful now. Your army is gone. Your dragons are dead-"

"I don't need to be reminded of that again!"

"One misstep and they will crush us."

"My allies will come to my aid, Tyrion!"

"They won't be around forever."

"Do you not trust Sansa?"

Tyrion sighed, '...I trust her with my life. I love my niece with all my heart. If I have one last thing I could ask of you, I would like to hear Myrcella's position in person."

"Very well."

 

Daenerys and Myrcella gathered what was left of their forces and marched back south through the Riverlands. All the Free City reinforcements had already pulled out and boarded their ships at Seagard. As they left, Sansa sniffled, comforted by her cousin Jon and Arya, who hugged her tummy tightly. She held Arya's hand, grateful she was there.

When the Unburnt arrived at King's Landing, she had already sent ravens out of their victory and how she and the other queens saved the world. She came home, to surprisingly, cheers and celebrations. Her birthplace, Dragonstone, was now hers and she was a queen in her own right. She was truly happy.

 

Over the next few days, Daenerys began recieving all claimants and powerful lords, as she began announcing her plans one by one. 

First came Yara Greyjoy, flanked by her most trusted killers. 

"Yara Greyjoy, Iron Queen...I am prepared to allow you to remain a queen provided you meet certain conditions."

"I will hear them Your Grace."

"First, you must renounce the Old Way. No more reaving and raping. If you break this pledge, the other kingdoms will unite to crush you worse than under your father when he thought he could test us."

Yara was a bit stunend by the threat but it seemed to work. "I know. Last time we pushed you too far, you killed my brothers. But that is our way-"

"Then dip your crown and bend the knee because I will not have you raping our lands again."

Yara began to panic, "N-no, wait...It is our greatest wish to reclaim the old crown, and rule ourselves again. My ancestor was named Lord of Pyke by your ancestor, and his dragons."

"That's right and I will release you if you meet my terms." Daenerys held her steely gaze on the admiral.

Yara looked to her advisors, then back. "My brother's dead. I'm the last of a great house. You have more men than I do."

"I do. Do you have any requests?"

"I never demand anything, but I'm up for it if you are. Slip out of that dress and I'll do my best." she flashed Daenerys a flirty smirk.

Daenerys chuckled, while grinning. "Uh....maybe later. Very well, Iron Queen Yara. You shall be ruling yourself from this point on, by royal decree."

She held out her hand, to clasp it to Yara's, who hesitated for a moment before clasping her hand as well. 

Next was the Stormlands. In came Lord Swann, Lord Alyn Connington, and Brienne of Tarth.

"I know you, Ser Brienne. Sansa made you a knight.'

"Your Grace....I have been in the service of Queen Sansa Stark but with my father's death shortly after the Great War and the death of all of his men, I am Lady Tarth."

"Very well. I suppose you are petionining to be made Lady of the Stormlands."

"No, Your Grace. I have no interest in power. Nor would I have the best claim."

"Who does?"

A small girl, though one who was quite athletic and beautiful was in the back of their group. Lord Connington beckoned her forward.

"Come on, Mya."

"Uh...Hello, You-Your Grace."

"Who are you?"

"M-Mya Stone. I am Robert Baratheon's eldest, and only living bastard."

Daenerys eyes darkened. Usurper's spawn, is it? Well they can't exactly overthrow a kingdom that's never existed before me. I melted the Iron Throne to scrap. Robert died so many years ago, and now I have finally made it to Westeros. Why would I let his line gain more power?

Seeing this, Mya explained, "I do not approve of what my father did. I barely knew the man. He got my mother pregnant, then left me in the Vale where I have lived ever since."

"Do you have any wish to be seen as a full Baratheon?"

Mya almost broke out into tears, "I-it is the first thing I remember wanting. Being a Stone has been...."

Daenerys sighed, "Your family nearly destroyed mine....yet I have forgiven Sansa Stark for her father and Myrcella, your half sister." Mya brightened up. "I gave her the Rock but how would you like to have the Stormlands?"

"I-it would be a great honor, Your Grace."

"Our families are blood. Your grandmother was a Targaryen. Your ancestor Orys was a Targaryen bastard. Whatever you wish, I will grant it if it is in my ability. Do you want to be Storm Queen?"

"I don't want to be Lady of the Stormlands. But it would be a great honor." The other Stormlords were surprised but also happy that she was prepared to let them be free. 

"Then you shall be free. Kneel before me, Mya Stone, and you will rise again as Mya Baratheon, Storm Queen."

She kneeled, crying tears of pride and joy, as her lords clapped and cheered. 

"Rise, Your Grace." Mya almost sobbed at being called this. Daenerys could only grin at how she was forging new allies. This was how she decided she was going to break the cycle of violence. They never truly had peace under her family and half the dragons went mad. She feared every day she might go mad as well and how many innocents would suffer? How many towns would burn? If she could forgive families who destroyed hers, Stark and Lannister, this Baratheon bastard who knew nothing of it, was blameless as well. 

"Storm Queen! Storm Queen! Storm Queen!" cheered the lords and knights who had come there. 

She granted the same thing to Elia Sand, eldest heir to the Martells, and legitimized her.  Tyrion again cautioned her against naming legitimized bastards but since they had the strongest blood claims, Daenerys decided it was her best course.

House Tyrell had no bastards and no relatives. Olenna died on her own of old age not long after the war. She was a strong ally, Daenerys reflected, however much her bad advice might have gotten her into hot water. She would have had me be queen of naught but ash. 

Still, the Reach had kings for 8000 years. She decided to name Lord Leyton HIghtower King of the Reach, as the Hightowers also once had been kings in their own right.

Westeros had female rulers everywhere but the Reach. A new age was truly upon them.

Slowly but surely, the realm began to heal, as the new queens and king trained new men and rebuilt their defenses. 

 

 

"So....Daenerys made you queen of the Rock.'

"She did, Uncle." said Myrcella, brightly smiling. 

"I just hope she knows what she's doing."

"A ruler who forges strong alliances is not one to be feared. It is one to be loved. She did what she thought was best, splitting us back up into independent kingdoms."

"You won't live forever, niece. Eventually the realms will slip back into endless war as they have done for 8000 years."

"Was it so different and peaceful under her family? Under ours? War of Five Kings, Robert's Rebellion, Blackfyre Rebellions, Dance of the Dragons. You're coming off as hypocritical, Uncle."

"....You're right...You're right. I have no love for the past. But this was supposed to be about breaking the wheel."

"Didn't it? She's got allies in every corner now. All forging their own destinies."

"You certainly made a wise choice. She will be a good queen." Myr smiled lovingly, and Tyrion noticed it was the same look he gave when thinking about Tysha, his original wife. It made him quite suspicious there was something else going on here. Was Daenerys bedding everyone she made a queen? Was this how she would keep them all in line?  As a former whoremonger, it sounded like a sound strategy to him but one that could seriously backfire. 

 

Daenerys sent out a decree, that from now on, major decisions would be made  by a Council of Royals, where every monarch would meet once a year and decide what was best for the continent. Food for winter, how to counter pirates, settling matters of succession amongst other things. As queen of the Crownlands,  it fell to Daenerys to construct a powerful fleet to guard against the Stepstones and Free Cities who got cheeky. The East took far less losses in the Great War despite their last minute aid in the final battle for the fate of man.

Due to this, she trusted them far less than her fellow royals. 

Daenerys named Lord Rosby as Master of Laws, Lord Rykker as Master of Coin and Varys as Master of Whisperers. She hardly trusted the man but he served her well.

Qyburn, "Your Grace, the Free Cities, while they helped in the Great War see us as a weakened backwater."

"Then I want double time repairing our fleet. Master of Ships Lord Valeryon, I trust you'll see to that?"

"I will, Your Grace. But Master of Coin Renfred must supply me more funds."

"There is also the matter of negotiating with King Leyton to front the cost of paying back the Iron Bank. If Westeros cannot pay them back, they'll send the Golden Company to take our gold by force, or fund pirates to steal it."

"Your Grace, The Iron Bank is to be feared. it will be done. I'm sure an arrangement with the other royals can be made."

"If not, I will petition them at the next Great Council of Royals."

"Very good, my queen."

"Master of Laws Rosby, your skill at diplomacy is unparalleled. I require you to keep these Easterners at bay. Negotiate a better trade deal with the Sealord. Our coppers must not run dry."

"I will, my queen."

Much like the days in Meereen, Daenerys heard out every lord and commoner who had a grievance in her land. She still controlled Meereen nominally, but with the destruction of the Second Sons and the death of Daario Naaharis, she realized she could not keep it under control. It was going to slip back into slavery before long. Her life's work undone. And she could not ask the other queens to commit their men to a counterattack. 

"My lord Hand, Meereen has been retaken by the slavers."

"Yes I saw that coming. When you packed up and sailed to Westeros, those butchers saw an opportunity to strike."

"Volantis helped in the Great War."

"That they did, which is why it would be best to leave the Bay of Dragons to govern itself. You are letting the other kingdoms forge their own paths. Perhaps slavery will be phased out over time using negotiation and tact. It's in their best interest to agree to terms."

"Very well, my master of Laws will be happy to negotiate those terms."

"I hoped to go myself..."

"I need you here, Tyrion. You're my last trusted advisor besides Missandei." She smiled warmly. "Grey Worm's death has weighed on her heavily and she remains in her quarters."

"She loved him...."

"I know..." they both turned sad, and Daenerys decided it was enough for today and sent the others home.

Varys remained. 

"Master of Whisperers." she nodded. 

"My queen....I have my reservations about reforming Westeros into several kingdoms and destroying the Iron Throne."

"Why?"

"Before your ancestor came, Westeros did not know peace."

"After him, it didn't know peace."

Varys nodded gravely, "And now we have lost the majority of our fighting men in the wars since Robert died. I wonder if it was not better had he not...."

"You are speaking plainly Lord Varys."

"I must."

"Yes. Because you once tried to replace Robert with Viserys and that would get most of us killed as well. I wonder if I should not have you hanged for that. When you don't like a ruler, you just plot to replace them. Not with someone better, just someone wiht a good claim. My Council will ensure that we are never ruled by a single dictator like my father again, who can treat his people like animals. If one of us is mad, the others unite to stop him."

"Power resides onyl where men belive it resides. They'll follow whoever they think will win, as they always have. Your dragons are _dead_ , Your Grace. Your Dothraki, your Unsullied, dead. You gave away the Reach, your only remaining bannermen."

"They were never my bannermen, they were my alies and I treated them as such."

"Who is your ally now? You let the Stark girl be a queen of over half the continent. What if she decides she wants more?"

"She might rule over half of our country but she doesn't rule half it's soldiers. King Leyton and Queen Myrcella on their own can equal her. Elsewise, I trust her and believe in her with my life, as well as her heirs Arya and Jon. If you doubt my rule, you can find another patron. However as a wise man once said, "We only make peace with our enemies." So let us make peace once and for all, Lord Varys. Do you swear to tell me when I'm failing my people up front, not scheme behind my back?"

"I will, your Grace. I do choose you to rule the Crownlands. You will do it well, as long as you have strong advisors with you."

 

 

Sansa worried every day that Jon's identity would go public, but as Daenerys broke the kingdoms up, she worried less and less about people pressing his claim. He did not want it revealed, and so she held her tongue out of respect and love for Myr who struggled as it was with her legitimacy, as did this Mya Baratheon girl.

If people knew Jon was a trueborn half Stark, would they plan to overthrow her as well? Sansa had her own problems maintaining control over all those hard sons of bitches. Robin and Edmure aided her but that was not always going to be enough. No....Jon had to remain a legitimized bastard, not a trueborn son of Lyanna. With no dragons left, the Targaryen name hardly had the power it once did. 

She scratched Ghost absentmindedly. The two had become close over the recent months. He was fluffy and loyal and a symbol of their house. 

 

"Are you ok, Sans?"

Arya came in. 

"Oh my sweet Arya, I'm just worried about Jon."

"He'll be fine."

"What about the other lords?"

"They chose you. They are loyal to you."

"Loyal?" Sansa laughed harshly. "They're bloody wind vanes. I half expect them to try to name you queen."

"I'll kill them if they try."

"Calm down, Arya. Your days of killing people are done. There's nobody left to fight."

"It's the duty of the princess to protect the queen." Arya snuggled into Sansa's neck who mewled softly.

"Mmm...but it's also the duty of the princess to kiss her girlfriend."

They began kissing passionately. 

"Mm...someone might see."

"Close the door. We'll be quiet, Sans."

As they tried to be as quiet as they could, Arya slipped a hand inside of her sister's dress and began touching her.

"Ohh, Arya, touch me." she whispered seductively. 

"You're so sexy, elder sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Arya. Ohhh....Gods.....Arya I'm close."

"Press your face into the pillow." Arya suggested. 

"MMM!" Sansa screamed as Arya fucked her harder until she was cumming. 

"Ohh....Arya....we shouldn't be doing this in the castle."

"We have our household guard."

"You trust them?"

"No."

"There you go then." Sansa laughed. "Gods...what would Father and Mother think of me for seducing you?"

"You seduced _me_?" Arya giggled. 

"Yes my silly little sister! I'm the queen and queens can get whatever they want."

"Well you have me, Sans. My beautiful sister, I love you so much."

"And I love you, Arya."

The next morning, Sansa awoke first, letting Arya sleep in her bed. She went out to get some breakfast, when Jon suddenly confronted her.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful. Arya's still sleeping."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Sansa laughed nervously. "Now come on-"

"May I speak freely, my queen?"

"Of course Jon-"

"What in the Old God's name are you doing?" he suddenly snarled, holding her arm hard.

"W-what? Get off your queen, Jon."

"Or what? You'll fuck me too, your own cousin?"

Sansa began growling dangerously, "I protected you. Made you a prince. This is how you repay me? Insinuating filth? You really think Arya-"

"I never said anything about Arya. So it is true, You seduced her." he said in a low voice. "I thought you were better than this. I made you-"

"I made me!" Sansa yelled. "You lost the Battle of the Bastards. I united the Vale and the North. I killed Littlefinger to avenge our family. I negotiated the Grand Alliance and brought dragons to our aid."

"I will never forget that, Sansa but-"

"Arya agreed to it all. Elsewise, this is strange coming from your family." But as soon as Sansa said it she regretted it. She had been treating Jon as a Stark and to throw his Targaryen lineage at him, was a step too far. He simply shook his head.

"I won't betray you to the others. But you should be more careful."

"Go ask Arya what she thinks. She might just cut you for speaking to me in this way."

"8 years ago she hated you."

"We are all who we were 8 years ago, Jon? Are you? Am I?" Jon looked ashamed. 

"Well no-"

"Very well, then. I do not judge you on your father's name. I never will and I am sorry for what I said just now. Do not judge me on whom I love and we won't have a problem here." she snarled.

She then went to Bran who said "Jon was yelling at you." he said whistfully. 

"I'm fine, little brother..."

"You are angry. I once knew what it was like-"

"I'm sure you did Bran."

"Your lover Arya will be awaking soon."

Sansa stopped and gaped at him, "You too? If you tell anyone, we're dead. Jon already heard us." she fiercely whispered.

"I don't really love, you know. I don't really want either. I'm the rightful king in the North but I don't want it."

"Yes I suppose you are, Bran...."

"I'm not Bran. Not really...."

Sansa shook her head and looked to Meera, one of Bran's household guard, who merely shook her head as if to say "Don't bother underestanding him. I never do."

She then strode to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as she entered, they all kneeled, murming, "Queen in the North."

"At ease, my friends. At ease. It has been a long few months. Mothers lost sons in the Great War. Sisters lost brothers. Wives lost their husbands. But never, will us Northerners give an inch! We will not give up or give in. We push forward, only forward, into the future. A toast to Princess Arya, hero of the Battle of Ice and Fire and returned home at last!"

"Burning Wolf! Burning Wolf!"

"Red Wolf! Red Wolf!" 

"Queen of the Trident!"

"Queen of Mountain and Vale!"

 

Several hundred miles away, Mya felt the crown placed atop her head.

"All Hail Her Grace, Mya of the House Baratheon, FIrst of her name, Storm Queen of Storn's End and the Stormlands, Guardian of Shipbreaker Bay and Protector of the realm." boomed the High Septon.

"All Hail the Storm Queen!" shouted her lords.

 

_One Year Later._

 

The first Great Council of Royals began. Banners flew in the wind. Many could see the Direwolf, the Lion, the Hightowers, the Stag, and the blazing sun of Dorne. Armies flowed into their meeting place which Daenerys and Sansa had decided would be Winterfell, same as the Grand Alliance Summit a year ago. 

Mya Baratheon married Ronnel Connington. Elia Martell married Edric Dayne. Sansa and Arya remained unmarried, as did Myrcella and this had yet to become suspicious though there was tension amongst some lords. The graves of the dragons were covered in various gifts by Dany's lords and Dany visited often with those she loved. They died heroes, she would say.

"Welcome my fellow queens and King, welcome. King Baelor, your father's death was a tragedy. A toast to Leyton Hightower, First King of the Reach for 300 years!"

"All Hail HIs Grace!" they cheered. 

"Long may King Baelor reign!"

"Long may he reign!"

"Thank you, Queen Sansa. It is a delight to see someone so beautiful ruling this land."

"You flatter me. Now since you were the last to arrive, shall we get started with matters of kingdom?"

"Aye." said Prince Jon. "We have been informed the Iron Bank debt has been repaid in full?"

"It has." said King Baelor. "We fronted much of the gold. We expect the Queen of Dragonstone to repay us in some small way."

"Of course, Your Grace. I and my Hand will see that done."

Myrcella said "My fleet is rebuilt and if I were to unite with yours, Daenerys, I would be able to guard my shores sufficiently against pirates."

"Yes they are the common enemy. We will protect your ports and ours. Lord Valeryon, Admiral of the Crownlands Fleet, go."

"It will be done, Your Grace. Certain rumors persist, Queen Sansa that you have angered many suitors by refusing to marry...not even my son."

"I will marry in time, my lord. But I endured hell under King Joffrey and my previous husband. I am in no mood at this time to be ordered by anybody to marry. My line is not in danger. I have a brother and a sister."

"As you say.."

"Moving on to matters of military, the wildlings have been inducted into yours, do I have that right, Queen Sansa?"

"There are only 200 left, Lord Rykker. They are hardly the bulk of my forces. I gave them good lands in the Gift but they prefer the lands just north of the Wall's breach."

"Did we ever figure out how the walkers breached the Wall?"

"Yes. it was a horn.  Horn of Winter that had ancient magic within it, stronger even than the Children's. According to my brother Bran, the Walkers did not have any desires of their own. They were machines of war made by the Children to destroy their enemy."

"What enemy?"

"Us. First Men, and Andals. Had they won, I suspect that their programming would end and they would become dormant automatons."

"Then we thank you for defeating them."

"Yes the Battle of Ice and Fire came at great cost. But thanks to our builders and Masters of Coin, we are rebuilding Winterfell at a brisk pace, with additonal defences. If those monsters should ever come back, we will remain vigilant. I have decreed that the Night's Watch be disbanded and replaced with new families to man and defend the Wall and the lands south and north of it."

"I have decreed," said Myrcella, "That we will send any builders Sansa yet requires."

"Thank you Queen Myrcella. Now let's move on to-"

 

"Gods that was boring." said Arya.

"Yes but we got to see our sexy Myr again." said Sansa. They were naked in bed together, stroking each other's breasts. Daenerys and Myrcella were naked above them, kissing their tummies and pussies. 

"Ahh....fuck Myr....you're good at that." moaned Sansa. They made love all together like swimming pythons of Sothoryos...with one exception.

Yara Greyjoy stripped naked and joined them on the bed, kissing Daenerys, letting her tongue swim across Dany's lips. 

"There's no arse like this on the Iron Islands." she smirked, then grabbed Dany's ass, squeezing it.  

"It's necessary to keep the peace, Arya." said Myr, who stopped for a moment from licking Sansa's pussy. "Just deal with it for now, and afterwards, we'll give you the fucking of a lifetime."

"Mmm, Myr. I love you."

They switched, so that Sansa was getting fucked in the pussy by Yara, and Arya was getting fucked by Daenerys, who was getting licked from behind by Myrcella. 

Then they switched again after they all cummed jets of cum, and Arya decided she needed to fuck Sansa's ass. 

"I need your ass, Sans."

"Ohh fuck Arya. Yes. I'm just your poor elder sister who needs it. You know I'm your anal slut."

Arya slowly drove three fingers in and rougly fucked her sister's ass hard, as the other girls passionately kissed and licked each other. They had managed to find a remote place only with a few trusted guards outside, while the rest of the lords got drunk.

Arya rammed her sister's tight ass harder, who moaned, loving it. The fact Sansa was queen yet she was her sister's anal slut in bed, made Arya cum every time. 

Then it was Myrcella who was getting anal fucked by Yara. 

"Told you there's no arse like this on my shitheap I call home."

"Ohhh Your Grace, please fuck me." Myr was clearly as submissive as Sansa in bed, and liked being on the bottom more, as well as roleplaying as the helpless maiden.

"Will you take me as your salt wife?"

"Don't tempt me, you sexy little bitch." Then Yara kissed her on the lips as Myr cummed, shaking and panting.

A guard was hearing everything, and he heard the voices of Sansa and another woman he didn't recognize at first. Then he heard, "Oh, Sansa. What would Father and Mother sya about me domming you up the ass?"

Father and Mother? Princess _Arya_? Sansa was with her own sister? Yet at the same time, he was sworn to secrecy, as Lord Commander of the Queensguard of Sansa Stark.

He felt the door open and Arya merely smirked, "Lord Commander Forrester, It's rude to stare at your princess."

Before long, the squirming orgy of bodies, sweat, cum and saliva ended and they all fell asleep together, together at last. Five women were united in so many more ways than one. 

After winning the Great War, it was thought by some that they could never truly recover or be happy again. Sansa especially. But her darkened heart healed and she let the other four love her in more ways than one. Arya, her own baby sister, she made love to every chance she got, and one day she hoped they could marry.

 

_3 years later._

Sansa and Arya were kissing, softly in bed. 

"Marry me..." she suddenly said softly. 

"W-what? I thought I heard...can you repeat that Sans?"

Sansa stood up, naked breasts heaving, and took a knee. "Will you marry me, Arya Stark, my sister, girlfriend and true love?"

"Ohh oh Many Faced God, Sansa! Yes! O-of course! I love you so much!"

Sansa didn't slip a ring on her finger, instead presenting her with a wolf broach for her dress.

"I love it, my sweet sister."

"You are my love, and my sister at the same time. Our love is true. We're more than sisters. We were raised together and belong together. We can't let people find out. I'll never be able to get it on paper but I want you as my wife anyway."

"Oh, Sansa!" She leapt in for a passionate loving kiss on the lips. "They can answer to bloody Lightbringer if they do find out."

After going through hell, losing so many and even surviving the Great War, Sansa was truly happy at last. She thought about Jon, who eventually came around once he realized Arya was a part of a larger relationship, with more women added to it every year. Daenerys invited Missandei. Myrcella invited the Dornish Fowler twins. She thought about Arya who had finally put her assassin life behind her and become who she was born to be.

"I love you so much."

She and Arya were ice. Myrcella the Gentle Lion and Daenerys the Unburnt were fire. 

It was a dream of hers. A dream of spring. Theirs was the song of Ice and Fire.

 

The End.


End file.
